


Where Darkness Hides

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella needs to get away from Forks. Everything is reminding her of things she'd rather forget. With a promise to Charlie to return for school in the fall she sets out on an adventure to find what was taken from her. When she finds herself in Alaska she meets an old friend that wonders how she became so broken. When she meets a band of unlikely allies she learns more about herself than she ever could have in Forks. Can she trust her true mate after all the lies Edward told her? Not to mention James left her one more surprise Where Darkness Hides.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Tanya
Comments: 89
Kudos: 299





	1. Old Friend

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella sat across the kitchen table from her father. She was trying to convince him to let her take a road trip by herself. She needed to get away from Forks for a while. For the past few months, she was not living. She had spent most of her time alone in her room. Even at school she had withdrawn so much that her friends stopped trying to talk to her.

They were gone and Edward made it perfectly clear they were not coming back. It hurt that Alice had left without a word when she was supposed to be her best friend. Esme had been like a second mother to her. Not a word from any of them. Edward had left her in the woods after their conversation, although she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy to see him go. No, it was the others leaving that hurt so much. She did not blame them of course, at least not a first. She was positive that he did not tell them the real reason for wanting to leave.

Why would he? He didn’t want to be seen as the monster that he truly is.

She shook her head, refusing to go down that road again and focused on Charlie, “I have money saved from the job at the Newton’s, plus birthday money. And I have already taken my finals, so I don’t need to be there until fall.”

She could see Charlie trying to come up with a reason for her not to go but she had him beat, “Plus I’m eighteen now.” He hesitated again, “Dad I really need to do this. For me. Didn’t you ever go off on your own when you were my age?”

He chuckled, “I was seventeen when I went across the country and back during the summer. My mother couldn’t wait for me to go.” He sighed, “I know the breakup with Edward was hard but-“

She shook her head in anger and snapped, “No you don’t.” She took a deep breath trying to remind herself that he didn’t know all the details, “I need to do this dad. With or without your blessing.”

She stood from the kitchen table and hurried upstairs to her already pack duffel bag. She slung the bag over her head and walked back downstairs grabbing her black motorcycle helmet off the sofa in the living room. Charlie followed her outside at a loss for words.

“I want a call every day and if you need anything you will call me.” He said as he leaned against the pickup truck.

She nodded, “Promise.” She smiled at Jacob, “I’ll see you at the end of the summer.”

He nodded, “Be safe Bella.” His long black hair hung slightly in his face.

She pulled her helmet on and took a deep breath before pulling out onto the road and pointing towards the open highway.

.

.

The first few days she spent replaying her conversation with Edward in the forest the day they left. He used her, manipulated her in so many ways and she was nearly killed because she let herself believe that he was everything. She built her world around him and then he tore it down in one swift blow. In fact, all of them had a part in it but she could only blame herself for letting her mind be contorted. Not to mention the one thing that caused the biggest problem, but she had been running from that since he left.

She pulled off into camp sites along the way to sleep, building her own fires and putting them out the next mornings. On the longer stretches of roads she let her mind go free and followed her heart, which guided her further north and across the Canadian border.

By the second week she crossed the Alaskan border and stopped at a small gas station. Night had already fallen so she was alone, the streets empty except for shadows. She pumped the gas making sure to put the nozzle carefully back in its holder before denying the receipt. A sound echoed around her and her heart rate spiked in speed. She looked around at the empty area and frowned at a narrow alleyway behind the gas station building.

Her body pleaded with her to run but her mind wondered if she had nine lives, well eight since she had more than likely lost one the night she had been bitten by James. She crept to the end of the alley, stopping to pick up an old, rusted rebar to use as a weapon of needed. The sound of pleading met her ears as she stared down the alley. A young man was cowering on the ground at the feet of a person in shadow.

She held her ground as she shouted, “Hey!”

The figure in shadow turned to her and the man used the distraction to make a run for it. The figure sighed and spoke with a slight French accent, “You interrupted my meal.”

Bella’s eyes widened, “Laurent?”

The man appeared in front of her in a blur. His long dreadlocks were tied back out of his face and he grinned, “Well if it isn’t Bella Swan.”

She groaned, “Just my fucking luck. I have to be the one to run into a bloody vampire in the middle of nowhere.” She threw the bar to the ground angrily before spinning on her heel.

Laurent stared at the girl in shock, “You’ve changed. Tell me, where are your precious Cullen’s?” The loud clang echoed off the building and Laurent glanced around at his surroundings.

She glared at him as she sat on her motorcycle, “They aren’t mine and they sure as hell aren’t precious.”

Curiosity peaked at the anger in her face and the glare on her face. She was angry at a vampire and wasn’t hiding it. He frowned at her as he walked towards her, “My mistake.”

“I’ve had a long day so can I go?” She asked with a sigh.

He cocked his head at her, “Where are you headed?”

“Right now, someplace to sleep. After that I don’t know yet. Why? You want to tag along?” She eyed him curiously.

He grinned, “I just might. You are a strange one Isabella.”

She started the motorcycle, “So I’ve heard.”

She revved the engine and he quickly slipped on behind her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

His plan was to kill her and make it look like an accident but when they hit speeds over one hundred the part of his mind that was still human clung to her body, desperately not wanting to fall. The fall wouldn’t hurt him and he could land his feet but some human notions never leave, no matter how long it’s been.

For the next two weeks he asked questions as the traveled all over Alaska. He learned the Cullen’s were a very touchy subject with her and he wondered what exactly they had done to this human girl. After the first few days, he hated to admit it, but he was beginning to like her. They argued more than they actually had a conversation but, in a way, he enjoyed it. She could push his buttons just as much as he could hers and she never backed down. If he weren’t so intrigued as to what caused this behavior, he would find it comical that he would stand in the middle of the Alaskan landscape arguing with someone three hundred years younger than him.

One night at camp he cocked his head at her. He had noticed her avoiding towns as much as possible and opting for empty back roads instead, “Why aren’t you sleeping at motels?”

She shrugged, “I like nature.”

He chuckled, “Yeah right. I’ve never met a human girl that loved nature.”

She shrugged and slid inside her sleeping bag, “Now you have. Just be quiet while I sleep.”

“I’ll be sleeping too.” He rolled his eyes as he stretched out.

She frowned, “You sleep?”

He stared at her like she had grown a second head, “We don’t have to but yes, every once in a while, I like it. I once slept for ten years. Thought becoming a vampire was a dream when I woke up. I was hella stiff and felt my age. So now I use an alarm clock.”

She frowned, “He told me that vampires don’t sleep or eat.”

He sat up, “Back in my day we used to skin it and put it on the fire. Ate right off the bone. Now I can’t get enough of those onion flower things that are breaded and deep fried.” He grinned at her quizzical look, “I like food okay.”

She chuckled. It was the first time he had heard her give a sound resembling a laugh and it sent a warm tingle through his body. He would have to be sure to do more of that.

“As for sleep its more mental exhaustion. We don’t have to sleep but we like to. We can dream a thousand dreams before we wake. It can be exciting at times.”

She stared down at her hands with sadness.

He eyed her frown, “What happened between you two? I thought you were his mate.”

She shook her head at him, “I would never be his mate.” She rolled over putting her back to him effectively ending their conversation.

He stared at her back until he could smell her salty tears. He looked over at the fire and fell into thought.

The following morning, he jerked awake when cold water splashed over his face suddenly. She stood grinning above him, “Alarm clock just went off.”

He growled at her.

.

.

Laurent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell the snow and wet dirt all around him. A mile away he could hear the crackling fire that Bella had started right as night fell. He could not smell her thanks to the way the wind was blowing but he did catch the scent of another deer. He had already drained two but there was still a burn in the back of his throat.

Bella’s scent was appealing to him but the more he spent time with her the more her scent didn’t bother him. It was as if she were becoming family and he couldn’t even think of hurting her anymore. They had their knock down drag out fights and if she were a vampire, he would have physically hit her a few times.

He took the deer before its head could come away from the water.

She was a very strange human and had no problems stopping on the side of the road and reading a book while he hunted when her scent became overwhelming in the wind. She wasn’t afraid of him. She would stand toe to toe with his anger while they argued and that is what he found frightening about her the most. She wasn’t backing down from a vampire that could kill her with one little movement.

At night when she thought he was sleeping is when he knew for sure she was hurt. If she weren’t talking in her sleep or screaming from nightmares she would be crying silently while staring into the fire. He would pretend to be asleep so she could have peace and not worry about the tough front she was putting on for everyone. So, he would let her be at night.

By the end of the third week they had pulled over so he could hunt, and they had a flat tire. He was watching her change it, “I just don’t understand why you won’t listen to me.” He was frustrated.

They were only a mile from his new home, and his mate, but he did not want to tell her just yet. In a weird slightly disturbing way, he wanted the human all to himself. To him she is an interesting human with a smart mouth and, sometimes, a big brain.

She shook her head, “I’m warning you Laurent, let it go.”

She began to tighten the last lug nut as he snapped at her in anger, “You don’t listen. Why won’t you let others do anything for you. Weakness doesn’t mean-”

The tire iron slipped off the nut and the smell of blood filled the air. She cursed as she stood and threw the bar as hard as she could at his head while he stared out at the trees. A loud clanged echoed around the valley as his head slowly turned in her direction. His golden eyes darkening with anger.

“I may be weak but I’m not letting anyone do anything for me. I never asked anyone to do anything for me. You keep asking why I’m here and where they are, well fuck you. He used me, made me believe in things that weren’t true. Even made me believe that I had a family and was loved.”

She used the dirty rag in her hands to stop the bleeding on her finger where it had been pinched between metal, “He was right. I will never be loved, and I will never be strong. The only thing I will ever have is me. He should have let James kill me because he was right. I’m not worth anything.”

She threw the rag on the ground and kicked her helmet across the ground before starting the motorcycle, “Thank you for continuously reminding me of the people that broke me. She made me believe that I had a friend I could count on and he made me believe that I was happy and then he shattered it. None of them wanted me, they just wanted something to pass the time until they had to move on. A scheme to make them seem more human than what they really are, especially him.”

His heart broke at the pain in her eyes as she gunned the engine and shot off down the road. He picked up the rag from the ground as a soothing voice sounded from behind him, “Since when do you hang out with humans?”

He shook his head, “She’s my friend.” He turned to his mate, “I don’t know how to help her Irina.”

She frowned at him, “Let us go home. Maybe Tanya or Carmen can help.”

He took one last look at the empty snow-covered road before he followed her through the woods to the house a mile away. He knew Bella would not get far but it hurt knowing she was in so much pain and that his pushing was making it worse, but she also needed it.

“What am I going to do? She needs a friend now more than ever.”

Irina sighed, “It’s what humans go through dear.”

He shook his head angrily, “No.” he took a deep breath, “She’s different.”

Tanya stepped out onto the porch followed by the others, “What’s going on?”

A slight breeze picked up and the sweetest smell Tanya had ever inhaled filled her senses causing her to close her eyes. A warm calm filled her body and her eyes snapped open, “What is that smell?”

He frowned as he gripped the rag tighter, “My friend.”

Irina sighed, “She’s a human sister.”

Tanya blurred to him, snatching the rag out of his hand.

Carmen grinned, “I know you have a thing for humans Tanya but really.”

Tanya smiled until a voice snarled to their right, “You lied to me Laurent.”

He stared wide eyed at Victoria, “It’s not what you think. She’s not- “

It was too late, Victoria blurred into the woods.

He growled as he sprinted after her, “Shit!”

The family followed and Tanya frowned, “What is it?”

He grimaced at her, “The girl she wants to kill is the one that I took this from.”

Tanya did not hesitate, didn’t even think before she sprinted after the fiery red head. They made it to the road and Tanya followed the sweet scent of her human.

Bella blinked against the sharp stings of the cold wind as she sped towards the bridge at the end of the road that crossed over a river. She caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye, but nothing was there when she looked. She turned her head back to the road and saw Victoria standing in the middle of the bridge just as her tires crossed onto it. She jerked the bars to the side and the bike shifted sideways laying down on its side, pinning her leg underneath the heavy machine. She could feel the heat from the hot engine slowly beginning to burn her leg.

The ice combined with the speed she had been going made it easy for them both to slide across the bridge at an angle. She gasped as the motorcycle disappeared over the edge taking her with it. The sense of flying as she plummeted towards the freezing water below in somewhat of a slow-motion movement was peaceful in a morbid kind of way.

Eleazar and Laurent caught Victoria and Tanya did not break her stride before swan diving off the bridge into the frigid water. Bella desperately struggled to free her foot and leg from the motorcycle as it sank deeper, her clothing was seared to the engine and her shoe was caught tightly. The cold water was numbing her body already and she was having a hard time moving her fingers. Golden eyes appeared in front of her. She could feel her lungs struggling against the need to breath as the unknown woman ripped her jeans, freeing her foot from her shoe, before grabbing her arm and swimming straight to the surface.

Bella coughed as she crawled on hands and knees across the rocky and snow-covered shore, her body already shivering from the cold. She pushed herself to her feet as water dripped off her and she spun to face the golden eyed vampires.

“Why is d-d-death never f-f-far behind you vampires? You claim to be different but every fucking time I get closer and closer to death!” Her teeth chattered loudly.

Tanya held her hands up as Laurent appeared next to Bella, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Tanya.”

Bella looked up from under her dripping wet hair with a glare that was pure evil and with the voice to match, “The Cousin’s.”

Laurent felt a chill go down his spine, “Bella your lips are turning blue.”

She shook his hand off, “Leave me alone.”

Tanya frowned, “Please let me help you.”

She backed away from her, “That worked real well last time.”

Laurent frowned, “You’re going into hypothermia Bella. Don’t let what he did stop you from living.”

She shook her head, “Stop bringing him up.”

“Bella so help me if you don’t let us help, I’m going to knock you out.”

She crossed her shaking arms over her chest, “Fuck you.”

Without warning Laurent reached out and punched Bella in the mouth. Tanya caught her before she fell and growled angrily at him.

He shrugged, “I warned her.”


	2. Feelings

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella felt warmth and knew she was under a blanket. The bed was comfortable, more comfortable than the one she had at home. The soft scent of it was different than she was used to, intoxicating, it made her feel safe and relaxed.

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up as her heart pounded in her chest the dream coming back to her. But it was not a dream. She really had slid off a bridge as Victoria waited for her. She frowned, where was Victoria? Her head throbbed in pain and she rubbed her temples. Her jaw felt like she had hit a brick wall.

She stared horrified down at the long sleeve shirt and the sweats that were not hers. Panic filled her chest as she thought about someone dressing her while she had been unconscious. The worst thought was that it had been Laurent. She shook her head as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and her bare feet touched the cool wooden floor. A fire was roaring in the fireplace in the corner of the room that sat at an angle. She walked to the floor length window that looked out at the expanse of woods that surrounded the house.

For a moment she felt a trickle of fear that she was back at his house. No. That couldn’t be. It never snowed at this time of the year in Forks. Snow covered the ground and the trees. She shook her head beginning to turn before she gasped. Her reflection was horrible in the exceptionally clean glass. A large purple and black bruise covered her lower right jaw and stretched to the corner of her mouth which accounted for the half-swollen lips. It hurt to move her mouth much.

She shook her head, “Fucking vampires and their need of no privacy.” She winced in pain, gently touching her jaw with a grimace.

“We happen to enjoy our privacy very much.” Laurent said from the doorway behind her.

She glared at his reflection, refusing to show the fear she felt at his sudden appearance, “You didn’t do this did you?” she motioned to her clothes.

He shook his head, “Tanya would have killed me if I had been anywhere near you at that point. No, I was downstairs.”

She relaxed slightly, ignoring what he meant by that, “Where am I?” She turned to him.

“My coven’s home. It’s a mile from where we were on the bridge.”

She nodded as she walked to the bed, “My motorcycle?”

He frowned, “I managed to get it, but it won’t start anytime soon. If ever.”

She groaned as she sat down and put her head in her hands. She had worked so hard with Jacob to rebuild it. She had spent most nights reading repair manuals and learning how to be a mechanic, which was more difficult than she had originally thought. She had more respect for Rosalie because of it.

“What did you do?” An angry voice said from the doorway.

Laurent jumped, startled and backed into the room with his hands raised, “Nothing I swear.”

Bella looked up at the strawberry blonde that she had been saved by. She gritted her teeth against the pull she felt, against the need to be in her arms. She felt anger rise in her chest at the feeling of safety and comfort she felt in this woman’s presence. It had to be misleading, just like before. Everything in her was drawn to her but she refused to listen.

Bella shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

“I just told her about her motorcycle probably being beyond repair.” Laurent inched his way around Tanya and blurred down the stairs.

Bella frowned down at her hands, “I don’t suppose my clothes were saved?”

Tanya shook her head. She motioned to the bed, “May I sit?”

Bella glanced up at her, “It’s not my room.”

Tanya had to stop herself from saying anything to the contrary as she sat slowly beside the girl, “We tried to find your bag but the river has been moving quickly with all this snow we’ve had.”

Bella stood, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. She walked to the window again and frowned out at the snow. The moon was rising high in the sky and she had a sinking feeling, “How long have I been out?”

Tanya frowned at the girls back, “Two days. Laurent will pay for that by the way.”

Bella sighed, “May I use a phone. My dad will be worried.” She watched Tanya’s reflection in the window as she disappeared for a moment then reappeared right behind her. She jumped and her heartbeat faster in her chest.

Tanya frowned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

She shook her head, “You have nothing to apologize for. It’s your house.”

She took the phone from Tanya as the woman asked, “Are you hungry?”

She shook her head, “No thank you. I just need to make this call.”

Tanya nodded and slipped out into the hallway where Laurent was leaning against the wall. She glared at him not listening to her mate’s call, “Why are you up here?”

He eyed her, “Making sure my friend is safe.”

A growl rolled quietly from her, “You are the only one she needs protection from.”

Bella listened to the phone ring once before Charlie’s frantic voice answered, “Swan.”

“Hi dad.” She smiled.

“Bells! Jesus where the hell have you been? It’s been two days. Two very long days. What happened? Are you alright?”

She rolled her eyes at the woods, “I’m good. I sort of had a little, well tiny when you think about it.”

“Isabella Marie Swan.” Charlie snapped.

She sighed, “I had an accident.”

Tanya heard the girls voice in her bedroom, “No dad I’m fine really. It was just a minor thing.”

She turned her attention to Laurent, “Why won’t you tell me her name?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “For the past three weeks I’ve been traveling with her and I’ve learned that there is something very wrong with her.”

Tanya looked over at the girl as she stood trying to reassure her father that she was fine, “All the more reason I should know.”

Laurent shook his head, “She was betrayed in some way and she won’t trust me if I do.”

A snarl shook the hallway, “Trust you?”

Laurent turned to face his coven leader, “Yes me.”

“Stay away from her.” Tanya growled.

Laurent shook his head, “No.”

He knew he was being stupid. It was never good to come between mates and even worse to go against his coven leader. He was in double hot water since Bella was his coven leaders’ mate. He held his ground against his better judgment and felt her anger radiating around him.

Irina gripped his arm, “Don’t be stupid Laurent. She’s only a human.”

Tanya knew her sister was trying to defuse the situation by appealing to her mate, but she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Irina frowned at her, “I didn’t mean like that.”

Tanya nodded, “I know.” She turned her attention back to Laurent.

Bella sighed as she hung up the phone call with Charlie. He was calmer but not happy that she would not let him help her. She had struggled to find reasons why she would be fine and that was slightly unsettling. Although she convinced him she was fine, she knew she was far from it. She turned to the door and frowned at the feeling of tension she felt in her stomach.

She raised her eyebrows at the two angry vampires in the hallway, “Issues?”

Laurent shook his head, “I’m good.”

She scoffed, “Yeah right.”

He glared at her, “I’m perfectly fine. She’s the one that is losing her temper.”

She turned to Tanya. The woman’s eyes were pitch black and anger was etched into her beautiful face. She shook her head ignoring her very descriptive inner dialogue and took an unconscious step towards the taller blonde, “Tanya?”

Tanya’s eyes darted to her, but she remained silent.

“Do you need to hunt?” She asked carefully.

Tanya shook her head. This girl was standing between two incredibly angry vampires and she was worried if they were hungry. She almost laughed but refrained from it, “No.”

Bella frowned but turned to Laurent, “Where’s my motorcycle?”

He hesitated for a moment then said, “Back yard.”

She sighed, “I need to see how bad it is.”

“I’ll take you to it.” He glanced at Tanya again before moving passed them.

Bella waited until everyone had disappeared and she was left with only Tanya in the hallway, “How close is the closest town?”

Tanya frowned at her, “Thirty-minute car ride.”

Bella scoffed, “Vampire car ride or human?”

“Human.” Tanya said.

Bella nodded, “Don’t suppose my shoes were salvaged either.”

Tanya shook her head, “You also have a second degree burn on her your leg from where your jeans had melted to the engine.”

She felt the burn on her leg for the first time now that there was no immediate threat of a vampire war in the house. She shrugged and followed Tanya to the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she froze as she spotted the fiery red head sitting in an armchair across the room.

Her heartbeat increased and Tanya turned to her quickly, “Are you okay?”

She kept her eyes on Victoria but did not speak.

Victoria glared at her, and the sound of heavy chains dragging across the floor echoed around the room. She raised her hand showing the thick old shackle around her wrist. One long middle finger stood straight up as a growl filled the room.

Bella grimaced at her and feeling bold scoffed, “That’s un-lady like.”

Another growl filled the room as a blonde laughed from the sofa, “I like you Soda Pop.”

Bella frowned at her, “Soda Pop?”

The blonde blurred to the foot of the stairs, “Yeah because you’re so bubbly.”

She smirked at the blonde with her right eyebrow raised, “You must be Kate.”

Kate grinned, “Heard of me?”

Tanya frowned as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Bella nodded, “Yes and your shocking personality.” She glanced at Kate’s hands.

Kate held them up as sparks of electricity lit up between her fingers, “Just what I always wanted, to be famous.”

Bella slowly made her way down the stairs keeping everyone in her sights and her back near the wall. This was not lost on Tanya as she watched her mate keep her distance from Kate and even Laurent as they walked outside. Carmen and Eleazar appeared at her side when they were out the door.

“How could she possibly know about Kate?” Carmen wondered out loud.

Eleazar frowned, “Laurent?”

Irina shook her head, “He said he didn’t even mention us the entire time. Just that his house was nearby.”

Tanya looked over at Victoria as the red head growled angrily. She hadn’t spoken a word since they had stopped her from killing the girl on the bridge. She shook her head and refocused on her mate as the girl walked out into the snow in bare feet.

Bella walked down to the wreck that used to be her motorcycle and hit her knees in the snow. Her feet were already numb from the cold but the jolt to her knees sent a shock up her body instantly. She shivered as she placed a hand on the scratched-up gas tank. She could already see a few things that would need to be replaced before she could even attempt to start it.

Laurent frowned at her, “There’s a mechanic in town that I know pretty well.”

She shook her head, “I worked so hard on this with a friend of mine.” It didn’t feel right to have someone else work on it. “I’ll fix it, but I’ll need to take it home first.”

He frowned, “We could get you some tools to work on it here.” He really did not want her to leave so soon. He knew he could help her if he had enough time, not with the motorcycle of course.

She shook her head, “This isn’t where I belong Laurent. I’m imposing as it is.”

He shook he head quickly, “No you’re not. It’s no trouble.”

She sighed as she stood, “I’ve heard that before.” She turned to walk back up onto the porch, she couldn’t feel her feet anymore.

Tanya stood in front of her with black eyes, “You are welcome here a long as you want.”

She shivered against the cold as she stared into those black eyes. There was something more to them than she had ever seen before but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She wanted to believe this woman. She wanted to be safe and warm. She wanted to be loved but that had ended badly the last time. She wouldn’t let herself want it.

Trust was not something she wanted to give away anymore. She had been very trusting before meeting the Cullen’s but look where it had gotten her. She was playing with fire when it came to trust, and she had finally realized before even taking this trip that it very well could get her killed when it was in the wrong hands.

Tanya watched the fear cross her mate’s eyes and felt the hesitation radiating from her, “I would like it if you stayed with us while you work on your motorcycle.”

She shook her head, “And take the chance that Victoria will kill me in my sleep? No thanks.” She moved to walk past the blonde.

Tanya instinctively caught the girl’s hand without thinking.

Bella froze as she felt the fear bubble to the surface and her heartbeat pounded in her already throbbing head. Her breathing increased as she tried to force the panic attack back into the darkness. She finally looked up at Tanya’s frowning face as she quickly let go of her hand. She could see the pain in the pitch-black eyes as Tanya stepped away from her.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Tanya spoke softly as she watched her mate, “Please stay.” The girl hesitated and Tanya said quietly, “Please stay with me.”

Bella felt her heart skip a beat as the quiet words reached her ears. She glanced back at her motorcycle for a moment before turning to Tanya, “I don’t want to intrude on anyone.”

Tanya shook her head, “We would all like you to stay. I’d like to take you to a doctor for your leg.”

Bella shook her head, “No. No doctors.” Carlisle’s face appeared in her mind and she couldn’t contain the fear that crept into her voice.

Tanya nodded, “Okay. No doctors. Now please come inside to warm up and we can talk to Victoria and straighten this out.”

Laurent shook his head as he walked inside, “Like that’s going to work.”

Tanya entered the house with her mate right behind her.

Bella sat in an armchair across from Victoria near the fire. Her feet were already beginning to tingle with warmth as Tanya stood next to the fireplace, “Why are you so intent on killing this human?”

Bella stared down at her hands until a snarl pulled her head up quickly, “She’s the reason James is dead.”

All eyes turned to her. She shook her head, “James deserved to die.”

Victoria was on her feet straining against the chains that Eleazar had put on her. He had specifically designed them to withstand a vampire’s strength but now he was wondering if the concrete in the floor would hold. Victoria snarled, “Fuck you. If that supposed mate of yours had just let him kill you then he would still be alive.”

Tanya growled angrily. She would kill whoever claimed her mate when she got the chance. How dare someone claim her mate as their own? Vampire’s knew the minute they spotted their mate, whether human or not. That vampire would have known without a doubt that Bella was not his. Her anger was cut short as Bella exploded.

Bella felt the anger burst in her chest and she was on her feet and right in Victoria’s face faster than a human could possibly move, “I am not his mate! Never fucking was. You want to kill the person responsible for James’ death then go kill him.”

Victoria stumbled backwards, not expecting this human to advance on her. She was used to humans cowering before her and even whimpering. But this girl was baring down on her in anger, a blackness to her eyes.

“He used me much like I’m positive James used you and when he was done with me, he threw me to the trash. If James were your mate, he would have chosen you over me at the time. Just like _HIM_ , he took pleasure in the pain he caused others, even if they would do anything for them.”

Victoria fell back down in the armchair as the girl continued, not noticing the stiff posture’s of the others around them, “Just because he can’t read my mind and James found my scent irresistible doesn’t mean I’m responsible for his death. He knew what would happen and he did nothing to stop it.”

“What about the seer?” Victoria retorted, angry that this child had forced her down.

Bella shook her head, “She tried. She and her mate were the ones that tried to save me but when James called and said he had my mother I could not let her die because of me. I didn’t know he didn’t have her, but I wasn’t going to risk it.”

She sighed and walked back to the armchair, exhausted. Her head was pounding harder than before as she mumbled, “They should have let me die when James bit me.”

Victoria froze and Laurent blurred to Bella, “James bit you?”

She nodded and held her arm out, pulling the sleeve up her arm. The teeth marks shimmered in the dim light.

Victoria stood suddenly, “Get these things off of me.” She tried to push the cuff off her wrist.

Laurent shook his head angrily, “You are going to help me with this.”

She glared at him, “It’s not my fault.”

“I warned you both to leave, it’s not my fault you let him drag you into his mess.” He snapped at her.

Bella frowned, “What’s the big deal?”

Laurent turned to her, “James had a partner in all of his killings. If he bit you and didn’t kill or turn you it was to mark you.”

“I was turning.” She grimaced at him, “The doctor couldn’t stop it, but _he_ refused to let it happen.”

Victoria growled, “Idiots. If you had been turned then there wouldn’t be a problem.”

“What is the problem?” Tanya asked angrily, her voice was dark and slightly raspy.

Bella finally looked over at the woman next to the fireplace. Her eyes were even blacker than they had been before, and she could see the control over that anger was slowly slipping away.

Victoria shook her head, “His partner in death is what we called him. He’s worse than James ever was. We never met him, but he’ll know by now that James left a loose end and he’ll be coming to find her.” She nodded at Bella.

Carmen sat on the coffee table in front of the girl, “What is your name?”

Bella shook her head. If they were told about her then they could contact the Cullen’s and she had been running since they left. She could just imagine what they would say about her ending up with Laurent and now Victoria. She didn’t want to hear any more about being a danger magnet.

Tanya frowned at the silent beautiful girl, “This person that claimed you to be his mate was lying.”

Bella nodded, “I’m not his and people need to stop saying it.”

Kate nodded, “Yeah because you are Tanya’s m-“

“Enough.” Tanya glared at her sister.

Bella looked between the two of them confused.

“We will protect you Young One. You have nothing to fear from us.” Eleazar said with a smile.

Carmen nodded, “Yes well now. You have had a long day and need some rest. You are still recovering from your accident.” She stood and motioned for Bella to stand. “Off to bed.”

Kate grinned at her, “Night Soda Pop.”

Bella smirked at her. She stopped to stare at Tanya for a moment but shook her head and frowned at her. She followed the older woman up the stairs. In a way Carmen reminded her of Esme. The motherly side coming out in the older woman was slightly comforting and slightly frightening. She didn’t want to look to her as another mother figure as she had Esme because it would hurt too much when she had to leave her. She could not and would not let herself get caught up in that again. Feelings were something she wished she could turn off, but for now she’d have to settle on ignoring them.

Carmen led her into the room that she had woken up in, “This is Tanya’s room.”

She hesitated, “I don’t want to put her out of her own room. I can stay in town.”

Carmen nodded, “If that is what you want but it is midnight and not much is open at this time of night.”

Bella sighed, “As long as she doesn’t mind just for tonight.”

Carmen smiled, “Believe me she does not mind one bit. Sleep well.”

Bella frowned in confusion as the woman shut the door but her aching and exhausted mind decided to give into the soft warm bed that called to her.


	3. Too Much

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Early the next morning, she stood staring out the glass wall at Laurent in the yard below. He was talking to Irina and she did not look happy. She had tossed and turned most of the night and then when she awoke in a cold sweat from her nightmare she refused to go back to sleep.

A soft knock on the door pulled her attention out of her thoughts and she could feel the comfort coming from the door, “It’s your room.”

“How did you know it was me?” Tanya asked as she entered the room.

Bella shrugged; she really was in denial.

“I brought you a change of clothes. Their mine so they might not fit properly but-“

“Thank you.” Bella turned to her quickly. She felt the blush creep up her neck, “For everything I mean.” Tanya smiled at her and she noticed the golden eyes were brighter than before.

Tanya had spent a good portion of the night feeding just so she wouldn’t lose her mind around her mate’s scent. The girl was intoxicating but after a thousand years there was no way she would risk killing her mate. She would take every precaution she had to, in order to be near her mate.

“You really don’t have to leave.”

Bella shook her head, “I know it can be hard to be around a human for long periods of time.”

She frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, “Who told you about us?”

Bella shook her head, “I wouldn’t necessarily call them friends, but they just told me that you feed off animals like them.”

“The Cullen’s are the only ones that I know of who follow our diet.”

Bella looked away from the blonde.

“I am over a thousand years old. I do not remember much of my human life. That was more than just a few lifetimes ago.” She smiled at her mate. “Our control is exceptional, better than the Cullen’s even. Rosalie is the only one that has never tasted human blood in their coven. We have gone four hundred years without it. Kate and Irina are my sisters but Carmen and Eleazar are just as much our family as we are.”

Bella frowned, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t want you to be afraid of us. Of me.” Tanya stared at the girl, “I want you to believe that you are safe here with us but most importantly with me.”

Bella nodded. She could see the honesty in Tanya’s eyes and knew that she was trying to make her more comfortable by offering a piece of her. It was only fair to give some in return, at least that was what she was telling herself. She would never admit that she wanted to tell Tanya everything.

She sighed, “I am not afraid of you, any of you. I wasn’t afraid of them either.”

Tanya caught the meaning behind her mate’s words but let her continue.

“I just need space is all. It’s been months since everything happened and since I’ve been around this many vampires.”

Tanya nodded, “Then please allow me to pay for the motel.”

Bella shook her head, “I’ll be alright for a few days.” As long as she did not eat, she added silently.

Tanya stood, determined, “It’s going to take more than a few days for your bike to be fixed. Please let me help.”

Bella sighed in frustration, “Fine. There’s no point in arguing anyway.”

Tanya grinned, “Not a single one.”

Bella chuckled, her slight annoyance disappearing at the excitement and triumph on the strawberry blonde’s face. “May I get a ride to town?”

Tanya nodded, “I’ll drive you and set you up in the motel. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Bella shook her head with a smile on her face as the door closed. Tanya was a strange one. She dressed quickly in the taller woman’s clothes and smiled at the slightly too long pants. She had to cuff the bottoms so she wouldn’t walk on them and the long black sleeve shirt smelled heavily of Tanya. She was silently grateful for that. It would be what she missed when she went home.

On the drive to the small town at the base of the Denali mountain Bella was slightly sad about having to leave and not having Tanya’s scent around. Afterall she had been breathing in the woman’s smell for three days now, the two she was unconscious included. The town was small and looked like the scene of a small-town Christmas movie come to life. People walked down the sidewalks in heavy jackets and thick layers of clothing. Some were smiling and laughing while others looked to be late for wherever they were supposed to be.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Tanya pulled into the small motel parking lot on the opposite end of town. The doors opened to the outside and faced the parking lot in a u shape. The small office sat at the front of the building and Tanya frowned at her.

“Are you sure about this? We have plenty of room at the house.”

Bella nodded, “I’m fine.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Tanya stepped out of the car and Bella spotted a few doors close quickly as the gorgeous blonde hurried to the front office. A head popped out of one room and the man looked at the car before jerking back inside and the door shutting loudly. She could imagine the locks being turned quickly and she grimaced.

She jumped in fright as the door opened and Tanya slid back into the car. “Room thirteen is all they had and it’s at the back center.” She held the small credit card like key out to her as she parked in front of the room’s door, “I would feel better if you would stay at the house.” Her nerves were already on end with everything else going on with her mate, but this place was increasing her need to protect.

Bella rolled her eyes, “Life not worth living if not take risk.” She took the card from Tanya with a smirk and opened her door.

“There is such a thing as too much risk baby girl.” She eyed her mate seriously as she followed the girl.

Bella felt heat flash through her body and tripped on the sidewalk curb, but pushed it aside. _Damn vampires,_ she thought to herself. She could hear Tanya following her as she entered the small room with one bed. There was a creepy feeling to the room, and she had an urge to tell Tanya that she would gladly go back to the house with her, but she refrained. She would endure this for however long it took for her to fix her motorcycle if it could be fixed. She was reluctant to think about the possibilities if it could not be fixed.

“I’ll pay you back for the room.” She sat on the foot of the bed.

Tanya shook her head, “We’ll deal with that when we come to it.” She did not want another argument to ensue. “Do you need anything?”

She shook her head, “I’m fine. I’m sorry to be a nuisance.”

Tanya crouched down in front of her and slowly took her hand, “You are never a nuisance baby girl.”

Bella’s head snapped up and she stared into Tanya’s honey gold eyes not sure why she believed the woman so whole heartedly. She pulled away as she stood and walked to the bathroom sink counter, “I think I just need some sleep.”

Tanya nodded and pulled a black box from her purse, “I know yours was ruined so I got you this. If you need anything, all of our numbers are in it.”

She hesitated, “I have taken enough of your time and money.”

Tanya shook her head, “Please take it. For me.”

Well how could she argue with that? She nodded and took the phone. She watched Tanya slip out the door and quickly peeked around the curtain to watch her drive away. She felt a tightness in her chest as she flipped the tv on, ignoring the distance that was being put between them. She glanced at the door while sadness creeped into her mind. She was alone again. She shook her head and flipped the tv off. There were things she needed to do and places to go.

She walked down the street taking note of the business that lined the road. She entered the only mechanic shop on the street that was a few blocks from the motel. The smell of grease and gas filled her nose as she walked to the counter, reminding her of Jacob’s garage back home. The young man smiled at her and leaned his elbows on the counter.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before. You new in town?” He asked happily, his hazel eyes dancing wildly.

She nodded, “I was passing through and had a bit of an accident on my motorcycle.”

He grinned, “I love a woman that can ride. What kind of bike are you talking about?”

“Custom. Vincent Black Shadow frame with a custom Harley engine, among other things.” She rolled her eyes as his widened. “It was submerged under water for at least an hour.”

He hissed with a grimace, “Waterlogged?”

She nodded, “Among other things. Can you get some parts or maybe have some older ones?”

He nodded, “We have a few motorcycles that were left here. Some of the parts may work for it but we would need to know the actual damage and the type of parts you used to custom build it. If you could bring it by tomorrow, we can take a look.”

“I can do that. Thank you for your time.” She turned to leave.

“One more thing.” He smiled when she turned back to him, “Since you are new in town, I could show you around tonight.”

She shook her head, “That’s nice of you but no thank you. I’m good.” She started walking towards the door.

He quickly followed her, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He caught her arm.

She turned to him, “No thank you.”

He shook his head, “If you have a friend you could invite her too.”

“She said no.” A dark voice said from the doorway behind Bella.

She spun to see Tanya behind her. Her black eyes were trained on the associate’s hand where it gripped Bella’s arm.

He glared at her, “Mind your own business.”

Tanya took a step forward, “Let her go.”

The associate hesitated for a moment before glancing at Bella. He stiffened his posture and Bella felt sorry for him, “No.”

“Let the girl go.” A man growled as he walked to their location from somewhere in the back of the shop.

The young associate did as he was told but Bella could see the sweat on his forehead as Tanya kept her dark eyes on him. The older man shook his head at the boy, “Get back behind the counter.” The boy looked deflated as he hurried back to his position.

The older man smiled at Tanya, “I’m sorry about that Ms. Denali. He’s new, just out of high school.”

Tanya nodded, “That’s quite alright Duncan.”

Bella raised her eyebrows at the sudden gold that returned to Tanya’s eyes as the man spoke quietly, “Is she with you?” He asked as he eyed Bella.

Tanya nodded, “Yes.”

He smiled, “I’ll have a word with him.” He turned to Bella, “I’m sorry Miss. You won’t have any trouble with him again. I hope he was at least able to help you with what you needed.”

Bella glared at Tanya for a moment before turning to him, “I have a custom-built motorcycle.”

His green eyes lit up, “How custom?”

She could see the excitement in his eyes, “Very. Vincent Black Shadow body with a Harley engine.”

“Intriguing. Did you build it?”

She nodded, “With a friend of mine back home but I had a bit of an accident with it.”

Tanya smiled as she stood awfully close to her, “I have it right outside.”

She frowned at the blonde as Duncan smiled, “Let’s take a look.”

Thirty minutes later Bella shook her head at Duncan, “My friend back home has a DKX2A distributor but it’s on his motorcycle.”

Duncan frowned, “I may know of a few buddies that could have one, but it would take it a week at the least to get here. Usually it takes longer though.”

She felt crushed at the thought of losing her motorcycle.

Tanya nodded at him, “Go ahead. Find it, no matter the cost.”

She spun to Tanya, “You can’t- “

“I can and I am.” She smiled at Duncan, “Let me know when you find one. All of this goes on my account.” She motioned to the tools that Bella had been looking at.

She didn’t even know Tanya had been watching her while Duncan had been searching for parts on the computer. She had seen so many new tools that she knew Jacob would kill to get his hands on and even a few that she wanted as replacements for the older ones that Charlie had let her borrow.

He nodded and shook her hand, “You got it.” He grinned at Bella.

She shook her head and rushed after Tanya as she left through the bay door. “Tanya that is way too much. You’re already paying for the motel.”

Tanya nodded as she slowed down to walk beside her mate, “I enjoy doing it.”

She frowned at the vampire, “Why do you enjoy giving your money away?”

Tanya laughed, “That’s why. You think of it as giving our money away. To us it’s buying what our m-“ She stopped herself. “It’s buying things for others to make them happy. Laurent said you and your father don’t have much money and the little that you saved is almost gone since you alone paid for this road trip of yours.”

Bella grimaced as they walked past an ice cream shop, “Laurent has a big mouth. What else did he tell you?”

Tanya stopped, “Just that he knows your name and won’t tell us. Did you ever think that maybe he just wants to help his friend?”

“Some friend. He was going to kill me for Victoria.”

Tanya growled, “No one is going to hurt you.” She sighed in frustration, “What is your name?”

Bella glared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, “Why does it matter?”

Tanya hesitated then decided on the truth, “It’s very important to me.”

“Let it go. I’m not important Tanya.” Bella snapped before she stormed off down towards the motel.

Tanya watched the girl walk away angrily. She was in an unusual situation. One she had never been in before. Her mate was angry and hurt and she did not know how to fix it. If paying for somethings so that _her_ mate had one less thing to worry about made it less stressful for the girl then she would continue to do so. She just didn’t know how to make the stubborn girl see it that way.


	4. Outsiders

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella frowned at the motel room clock on the bedside table. It was just after two in the morning and she was feeling extremely guilty about going off on Tanya. She threw the blanket off and walked to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at her bruised face in the mirror.

She knew that Tanya was helping and so was Laurent, but she couldn’t help but feel controlled. Edward had wanted to buy things for her, but he hardly did because she adamantly refused. At the time she thought he was just being nice by offering but now with Tanya buying things for her over her protests she couldn’t help but think the two things were related.

Was the need to buy things for other people a vampire thing? Or did they think they should since they had amassed so much over the centuries? Or was there more to it than that?

She splashed more cold water on her face before she took a shower. She only had the one set of clothes that Tanya had loaned her, but she had seen a clothing store across the street from the auto shop. Now all she had to do was wait until it opened. She flipped through channels on the tv and finally dozed off at some point during an infomercial about cooking ware.

A knock at the door had her grumbling under her breath as she cracked open her eyes and checked the clock that said eight. She sighed as a second knock sounded and she rolled out of bed, “Yeah, yeah.”

She opened the door and Kate held up a Styrofoam cup that had steam rising from the contents, “Coffee.”

She took it with raised eyebrows, “Where’s Tanya?”

Kate smiled at the disappointed look on Bella’s face as she blurred to the bed, “She thought she’d give you some space after your disagreement yesterday.” She noticed the dark circles under the girl’s eyes and how thin she was looking.

She closed the door trying to figure out why she was so disappointed that it wasn’t Tanya knocking on her door. “I wanted to apologize to her.”

Kate laughed, “You don’t have to keep apologizing for things Soda Pop.”

Bella sat cross-legged on the bed, “Yes I do.”

Kate frowned as she looked over at her new sister, “Why? If Tanya is doing something that bugs you, just say so.”

She shook her head, “It wasn’t her fault.”

Kate cocked her head at her sister’s new mate, “But it was. She should not have assumed you couldn’t pay when she asked Laurent.”

“She’s right.” She hesitated as she took a drink of the warm soothing liquid, “I can’t pay. I could pay for a few days here but that would mean going without food.”

Kate used that to her advantage, “When was the last time you ate?”

She frowned as she thought. She hadn’t eaten anything since the accident, but she didn’t want anyone spending any more money on her. She had a funny feeling about that not happening any time soon and her suspicion was confirmed when Kate stood and grabbed her arm.

“Let’s go get you food.”

Bella sighed as she pulled Tanya’s boots onto her feet and followed the too hyper vampire out into the cold. Kate reminded her of Alice, a calmer version of Alice. She sat silently in the car as Kate drove the short distance to the small diner in town. They took a booth in the back corner of the room and the waitress sat menus in front of them.

“What can I get you to drink?” She was older but had a smile on her face.

Bella smiled back, “Pepsi.”

The waitress nodded and wrote on her slip as Kate said, “Iced tea with lemon.”

Bella made a gagging face and Kate narrowed her eyes at her as the waitress walked away.

“Order what you want and before you protest yes, I’m paying.” Kate smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m too tired to argue.”

Bella ordered a burger for breakfast and Kate ordered a Spanish omelet when the waitress returned with their drinks. They sat quietly in their booth and she noticed the waitress kept glancing over at them with a worried look on her face.

“Why is she watching us?” She asked uncomfortably.

Kate chuckled, “They know we are different Soda Pop. They are uncomfortable with our kind plus we don’t come to town much. Which brings me to my question, why are you comfortable around us? Especially Laurent.”

She shrugged, “Carlisle asked me that once.” Her eyes widened at her slip.

Kate’s eyes widened, “The Cullen’s is how you knew about us? Oh god, you’re Bella?”

Bella sighed, “I didn’t know how to answer him then and I still don’t know that answer.”

Kate frowned, “So they are the touchy subject.”

She nodded as she stared into her Pepsi, “For almost a year I was constantly with him.” She felt her throat tighten around her words and she fell silent.

Kate frowned but didn’t push the girl. She drank her tea until the bell chimed over the door. She eyed Bella as she looked up, startled out of her thoughts and fear was clear in her eyes for a moment before it disappeared. She knew the girl was hiding something, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Bella reminded her a lot of Rosalie when they had first met her… She froze as she stared at Bella.

Kate was unmoving and Bella frowned at her. There was only him that was unmated in the Cullen Coven. Edward was the one that the girl was afraid of. Rosalie’s face crossed her mind and she growled uncontrollably.

“Kate?”

Kate stared at Bella, “I’ll kill him.”

The bell chimed over the door and Tanya walked to the far booth where her sister and mate sat, staring at one another. Tanya smiled at her mate, “Good morning. Kate said she was getting something to eat but she didn’t tell me you were here.”

Bella nodded at her, “She came to the room with the coffee.”

Tanya touched Kate’s shoulder as she watched Bella’s face fall and she turned even paler than she already was. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she and Kate locked eyes again. Tanya sat beside her mate and hesitated for a moment before she put her arm around Bella’s shoulder. She felt the girl’s body shudder against her own, but it wasn’t from the cold.

She looked up at Kate, “What did you do?”

Kate broke eye contact first and stood. Bella caught her hand, “Please don’t.”

Kate stared down at her new little sister as she began to plead to her.

“Please don’t. They don’t know. No one does. Please don’t do this right now.” Tears filled the girl’s eyes.

Tanya rubbed Bella’s arms, “It’s okay baby girl. Don’t cry.”

Kate took a deep breath before sitting down, “Fine but I will if I ever see him again.”

Bella nodded, “Thank you.” She wiped angrily at the tears that had fallen, not looking at Tanya.

She could feel Tanya’s hands rubbing her arms but wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact it was soothing. The closeness to her was comforting and she found herself relaxing into Tanya’s side. Kate took thirty minutes to bring her anger under control so she wouldn’t lose it in front of the humans that surrounded them as their order was delivered. The waitress eyed Tanya before taking her order and heading back behind the counter.

Bella pushed her fries around on the plate for a few minutes until Tanya gently took her hand in hers, “We are not leaving here until you eat something. Kate tells me you haven’t eaten since you’ve been here.”

Bella shrugged but poured ketchup on her plate and ate a few fries before looking at Tanya sarcastically. The blondes laughed and Kate said around a bite, “So what are you going to do today Soda Pop.”

She hadn’t really thought about it but now she couldn’t think of anything, so she shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I don’t have anything to do.”

Tanya’s food arrived and she thanked the waitress without taking her eyes off her mate, “You could come out to the house.”

“What do you have against the motel?” She asked around her burger.

Tanya frowned, “I just don’t like it.”

Bella raised her eyebrows, “I have seen worse. I used to live in Phoenix.”

Kate smiled as she sat back and let the two talk. Her mind was still on the idea of slipping off to find the little prick and kill him in a hundred different ways.

“You’re from Arizona?” Tanya said confused.

She nodded and swallowed, “I’m from Forks, but my parents divorced, and Renee took me to Phoenix. She remarried and that’s why I chose to live with Charlie.”

Tanya’s eyes darkened slightly, “That’s how you met Laurent and Victoria. In Forks. Which means you know the Cullen’s.”

Bella nodded.

Tanya frowned at her mate and changed the obviously touchy subject, “Did you not like him?”

“Who Phil?” At Tanya’s nod she shook her head, “He’s a good guy, to her.” She clarified. “They were making a happy new family and I wasn’t part of that plan. He’s also a minor league baseball player so he was traded, and they had to move to Florida.”

Tanya smiled at her, “So Laurent says you were stopped at a gas station at midnight in the middle of nowhere.”

She scoffed, “Yeah and lucky for his meal I was there.”

Kate leaned forward, curious, “How did you get him to stop? I mean vampires don’t just stop mid hunt. He should have attacked you.”

Tanya growled and kicked her sister in the shin under the table. Kate jerked and the table shook as she frowned.

Bella frowned then looked at Tanya next to her, “What does that mean?”

Tanya gave her sister a look but answered truthfully, “We lose track of our surroundings. We are so focused on the hunt and the need to feed that we don’t really stop to make choices. We run on pure instinct.”

She nodded, “Good to know.”

“So how did you get him to stop?” Kate asked again.

She shrugged, “I don’t know I just yelled at him and the guy ran. I don’t think Laurent wanted to kill him that badly. When we stopped to sleep a few hours later he fed on a few deer.”

Tanya eyed the girl, “How are you so calm with all of this?”

She shrugged, “It all seems normal to me now.” She took another bite of her burger.

Tanya looked over at her sister and they shared a look of concern. For a human to find this normal was intriguing. She was beginning to understand the fascination that Laurent and everyone else had with the girl. When they were done eating Tanya and Bella stood outside the diner while Kate paid the bill. Bella eyed Tanya carefully before she spoke.

“I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday.” She looked down at her feet, “I should not have taken my anger out on you.”

Tanya smiled at her, “You don’t have to apologize all the time.”

“I feel like I do.” She looked up Tanya, “It was wrong of me. Laurent has been nothing but kind to me these last few weeks and I know that I have lost my temper with him more than I should.”

Tanya stepped closer to her, “He understands you need time for whatever it is you are dealing with.”

She shook her head, “It is still wrong.”

Tanya placed her finger under Bella’s chin and pushed it gently up to look at her, “I will always be here for you.”

The doorbell rang above the diner door and Bella pulled away from Tanya. She needed to put space between them. Kate buttoned up her coat as she walked over to where they had been standing near the car.

“Well do we have a plan for today?” She looked between her sister and Bella; suddenly aware she had interrupted something. “Am I interrupting?”

Tanya nodded but Bella shook her head, “No. We were done.”

Tanya frowned at the girl but kept her mouth shut.

Kate mouthed sorry to her sister and opened the car door, “So where are we heading?”

Bella shook her head, “I have to get some new clothes, so I’ll see you two later.” She turned and hurried down the street.

Tanya watched Bella slip inside the secondhand clothing store, the only clothing store in town. Kate frowned at her, “You could’ve warned me to wait longer.”

Tanya slid into the driver seat of her black Jaguar XE, “I get close and then she pulls away again.” Kate growled angrily and Tanya frowned at her as she pulled away from the curb.

Kate shook her head, “That reminds me, I need to make a few phone calls.”

Tanya frowned, “To whom?”

Kate shook her head, “Give her time. She’ll come around but don’t push anything with her or you will lose her.”

Tanya could hear the honesty in Kate’s voice and knew that there was something she was keeping from her about her mate, but she wanted the girl to trust her enough to tell her the secrets herself. She parked in the driveway and they exited the vehicle to hear shouting.

“Oh yes you will.” Laurent said angrily.

“Oh no I won’t.” Victoria shouted back, chains clunking against the floor.

Tanya sighed and blurred into the house, “What’s going on?”

Victoria sat in the armchair with the shackles still around her wrists, “I will not stick around to die for some human.”

Laurent growled, “It’s because of _you_ that this human is marked to begin with.”

She shrugged, “Not my problem.”

Laurent glared at her, “He will come for the both of us for not helping James and you know it. We will both die without this coven’s help.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him, “Why her? What is so special about her?”

Tanya blurred to the woman and wrapped her hand around her throat, cracks forming a line up the red heads face. Over one thousand years of built up mate searching was coursing through her veins, “That human is my mate.”

A growl shook the house, and a scream filled the air.

.

.

Bella placed the few clothes and a lightweight coat that she had purchased into the black duffel bag she had bought to replace the one she had lost. Next to the tv was the laundry detergent she had bought and dryer sheets. It wasn’t the same, but it would work. The only problem was the fact that she was having a hard time taking off the clothes Tanya had given her. She knew they needed to be washed and the motel had a laundromat for its guests. She showered and pulled on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She took her towel and the clothes and headed for the small laundry room.

Two older washers and two dryers sat against opposite walls across from each other. She deposited her money into the machine after her clothes were ready. Just as she pushed the start button a young man entered the room. She suppressed a laugh, he looked like Emmett and Jacob had a love child. His large muscles, shaggy black hair and boyish charm made her think of them easily. He smiled at her and proceeded to put his wash in the machine.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Ashley but everyone calls me Ash.” He held his hand out to her with a smile.

She shook it, “Bella. I just got here.”

He leaned back against the washing machine, “What brings you to Denali? I mean it’s really small.”

She nodded, “Had an accident on my motorcycle. It’s in Duncan’s shop waiting for parts.”

He grinned at her, “Not many girls come through here on motorcycles.”

She walked out of the small laundry room, “So I’ve heard.”

He motioned to two chairs next to the laundry room and asked as they sat, “How do you like it so far?”

“I’m used to small towns.” She shrugged.

He nodded, “Not much for small talk.”

She shook her head and glanced down at her hands, “That easy?”

He nodded and winked at her, “Don’t worry. I used to be the quiet shy one here. Old man Murry over in two oh four was the first one I talked to here. He’s been here for almost twenty years.”

“Really?” She frowned, “He doesn’t mind it?”

He nodded as he leaned back, “Nope. Says the yokels, as he calls them, stay away from this place and he likes his privacy.”

She nodded, “I agree with that.”

“Don’t be giving up all my secrets now boy.” An older man with grey hair walked their way with a cane. His skin was dark and leathery looking, but his eyes were bright, he had a lot of life left in him. His beige dress pants were pressed tightly, and his sweater was tucked in.

Ash chuckled, “Don’t worry Murry, I’m not. This is Bella. Our new resident.”

Murry eyed her up and down, “Someone need a good caning for that bruise you got there missy?” He pointed at her face with his wooden cane.

She shook her head, “No sir. Motorcycle accident.” She lied easily.

Ash stood and Murry took a seat. Ash rolled his eyes at her and sat on the sidewalk with a smile.

Murry nodded, “Now back in my day when my old lady would ride a motorcycle, she was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. She passed ten years ago now, but I still remember the trouble we used to get into.”

Bella smiled as she and Ash sat listening to the stories about Murry and his wife. An hour passed without her realizing it when the washers buzzed, and she followed Ash into the small laundry room.

“Sorry about Murry. He gets carried away.” He whispered.

She shook her head, “I’m enjoying it.” There was no talk of vampires and no fights. It was nice to get away from all the chaos that her life had been filled with over the past year.

He grinned as they put their clothes in their respective dryers and started them. They walked back outside to find Murry talking to an older woman with grey hair and wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She smiled at Bella.

“There she is. Bella this is Maude. She’s across the lot from me.”

She smiled shyly at the woman, “Hi.”

“Oh, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age. So smooth and beautiful.” Bella blushed and looked down at her boots. Maude chuckled, “I took off on my own too. No rules just the road.” She smiled, “Of course that was sixty years ago now.”

Bella sat next to Ash on the ground as Murry and Maude began telling them about the good old days, a time before they were even born. The sun began to set as she listened to the stories and more of the motel residents gathered around to join in. Soon the front desk manager dragged out a grill and popped open a beer as he passed around cans.

Ash smiled at her as they headed back into the laundry room, “This is a nightly thing. This place gives us safety as outsiders. Most of the people in this town have lived here all their lives. Those of us in this motel haven’t. It gives us a community when we don’t have one otherwise.”

She found herself smiling again, “How long have you been here?”

“Three years. My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen.”

“I’m sorry.” She frowned as she folded her clothes.

He shrugged as he turned to her, “They didn’t like the fact that I’m gay.”

Her head snapped up, “Really?”

He nodded, “What your gaydar didn’t go off?”

She actually laughed, “Am I that obvious?”

He shook his head, “No. At first I thought you were just a really cool straight chick but,” he tapped his head, “my gaydar is buzzing like crazy.”

She laughed as they grabbed their clothes and walked out to the sidewalk, “What room you in?” he asked.

“Thirteen.”

He smiled, “You superstitious?”

She shook her head, “Hardly.” Not with everything she had seen so far in the past few months.

“Good. I’m in one fourteen if you need anything. I’m going to put this stuff up and then grab a burger. Care to join me?” He smiled.

She nodded, “I’ll meet you back here.”

“Well alright then. Let’s hurry so Tommy doesn’t eat them all.” He pointed to a younger boy that was no more than six.

She laughed as she walked to her room. She put her clothes away and quickly changed into Tanya’s clothes. Her scent was still there but just barely. She made her way out of the room and found Ash walking towards her. She spent the rest of the night talking with the long-term tenants of the motel as they ate and danced. She found that most of the people in the motel were long-term tenants and the night manager was all too happy for it.

The streets were empty, and the streetlights were out on the main road in front of the motel. Everyone around her moved and mingled as if they had known each other for years. The man she had seen cook her burger that morning at the diner was manning the grill. He flipped a burger into the air as he took a long swig of his beer. He glanced over at her and grinned, tipping his head and saluting with the spatula. She smiled at him and gave a small wave.

She found herself sitting alone at a picnic table while Ash went to get them drinks. A woman in her mid-thirties and jet-black hair sat across from her, “I’m Gloria. Tommy is my rowdy six-year-old. Don’t be afraid to yell at him if he’s doing something bad. Most folks here do.”

Just then the night desk manager, Jerry called out, “Tommy get your scrawny but off there. You’re going to break your neck.”

Gloria rolled her eyes, “Don’t get me wrong I love the boy but damn sometimes I could use a break.”

Bella chuckled, “It’s like he has fifty parents.”

She nodded, “We all look out for each other. Ash has been kind enough to take him to school in the morning since I got promoted.”

“Where do you work?”

“I am the new manager over at the Ice Cream shop.” She smiled proudly.

“That’s what this particular party if for.” Ash said as he sat next to her and handed her a cup. “We all have dinner together, but this is Friday, so we threw a party for the new manager.” He smiled across the table at Gloria.

She nodded, “We help each other out at times so don’t ever hesitate to ask. Now I better go save my son from Jerry. Tommy!”

Bella chuckled as Gloria walked away, “You guys really are tight here.”

He nodded as the smell of alcohol met her nose. She glanced down at her cup and shrugged. Now was not the time to think to much. She was going to be here for a while, and she wanted to make the best of it. Plus, she was enjoying herself. She was finally relaxed enough to enjoy herself and let go a little. Vampires be damned.

She took a drink and felt the burn in her throat travel down her chest to her stomach. She shivered and Ash chuckled, “First time?”

She nodded sheepishly, “Trying new things.”

He laughed, “I totally get it.” He pointed to a brunet woman across the parking lot at another picnic table, “That’s Darcy. She’s been here since she was eighteen. Her first party here she was plastered after three drinks. She still doesn’t remember that night.”

Bella chuckled, “I’ll pace myself.”

He nodded, “Good idea. Now George.” He pointed at the older man talking to Jerry. His green eyes were glazed slightly but happy, “He’s the day manager. He likes to pick and choose who stays here. He also owns the place.” He added at her frown. “He grew up here but was an outsider himself, so he made a place that outsiders like him could enjoy and make a family together at.”

She smiled, “Works for me.”

He nodded, “People say he can sense a person’s intentions. Like whether their pure or not.”

Bella frowned, “I better introduce myself.” She stood quickly as Ash laughed.

She crossed the parking lot and approached the two men. George turned to her with a smile, “Ah our newest guest.”

She held her hand out to him, “Bella.”

“George. I thought you were going to run for it yesterday.” He smiled knowingly at her.

“How did you know it was going to be me staying here?” she asked quietly.

He laughed, “Vampire’s don’t care for this place. Too many creepies around if you catch my drift.”

She spun around and looked around at all the people dancing or eating and talking, “You mean everyone here is…”

He slung his arm around her shoulders, “Like I would do this for humans.” He leaned closer to her ear, “I’m a Skin-walker.”

She turned to face him, his arm not moving away, “Like the legend?”

He nodded, “My family hate that I am not what they wanted. I don’t want to hurt anyone. So,” he turned her to face the motel, “I built this place and have my own family now.”

She frowned at him, “But I’m human.”

He laughed, “Who was brought here by a vampire. You belong in our world not the human world. Besides, I’ve seen you interact with the human’s and you are horrible at it.” He laughed at her grimace, “But with us you’re a natural.”

Her mind felt like it was on overload as she downed the last half of her drink. He laughed and poured her another one, “Have fun tonight.” He gently pushed her back towards the picnic table Ash was sitting at.

She nodded as she down the liquid in her hand and walked back towards Ash. He frowned at her, “You okay? You’re really pale.”

She nodded as she sat, “I’m good.” She grabbed his cup and drink it in one gulp.

He pouted, “That was mine.”

She laughed as she grinned, heat flaming her cheeks. This was going to be a fun summer.


	5. Confusion

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

The following morning, she showered and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a button up long-sleeved shirt. She was still happy from the night before and for a moment almost thought Jasper was around. She shook her head at her random thought. She heard her cell phone ring as she was brushing her teeth and rushed to get it, “Hello.”

“Bella, it’s Duncan. I have some good news if you can swing by the shop in ten minutes.”

She grinned, “Sure thing.”

She frowned at the still not fading bruise and sighed. She stepped out into the cold morning sun and headed off towards the auto shop. She waved at Gloria as she tried to buckle a squirming Tommy into his car seat. The woman grinned and waved back happily.

She pushed through the glass door at the shop a few minutes later and found it empty. Her heart rate kicked up a notch as she walked towards the back of the store, “Duncan?”

He shouted from the bay her motorcycle was in, “In the bay.”

She smiled as she relaxed before pushing through another glass door into the bay, “Good news?”

His head popped up from behind her bike, “I want to see you build this thing again. It’s perfect.”

She shrugged, “My buddy helped since I’m new to this rebuilding.”

He smiled, “You know I could use some help around here for the rest of the summer.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

He nodded, “I was thinking of training a new person to help out so why not start with someone that enjoys it and is good at it.”

She nodded, “I’d love to.”

“Good now I found the parts.” He motioned for her to follow him.

For the rest of the morning he showed her where everything in the store was and they talked over the parts they would need for her motorcycle. By early afternoon they were working on an old chevy pickup truck that reminded her of the one back in Forks. He had been given the task of finding a transmission for it and now that it had arrived, he was installing it. He quizzed her about different oils and the different parts of the engine. He was surprised that she was new to the rebuilding process since she knew so much about it. By that evening they had the transmission in, and they were putting everything else back on. They worked like a well-oiled machine and she was excited to start the following morning.

He chuckled as he locked the glass door, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She nodded, “Most definitely.”

The night air was cold as she took her time walking back to the motel. The sun was already gone and the moon was rising just over the buildings. She walked with her hands in her pocket as the chilly wind penetrated her shirts. A black car pulled to the curb and she admired the Jaguar XE. She would kill to get her hands on it, although she would probably get killed for putting her hands on it. Tanya stepped out of the care and she grinned, maybe she could get her hands on it after all.

She smiled at Tanya, “Hey.” Her smile disappeared.

Tanya’s eyes were as black as the clouds covered night sky, “Where have you been all day?”

She frowned, “I was with Duncan. I helped him with an old chevy. Why?”

Tanya didn’t think before wrapping her arms around her mate, inhaling her scent deeply. Bella froze for a few moments before resting her hands on the blonde’s hips. She was enjoying Tanya’s body against hers way too much.

Kate’s head popped out of the open sunroof, “Tanya’s been calling you all day with no answer. She got a little panicky.”

Bella smirked, “Really?”

Tanya shook her head, “No. I was just wondering what you were doing.”

Kate laughed, “Sure.”

Tanya growled at her sister and then turned back to her mate, “May I walk you home?”

Bella shrugged, “It’s only a few blocks.”

She was not going to let a paranoid vampire ruin the good day she had. There was still a month and a half left until she had to be back in Forks, and she wanted to stay away for as long as possible.

“How was your day?” Tanya asked as they walked slowly.

She grinned at the street in front of her, “Great actually. I’m going to be working with Duncan for the rest of the summer.”

Tanya smiled, “Are you sure you want to work?”

She nodded, “I am. I worked at the Newton’s Olympic Outfitters back in Forks during the school year, but it wasn’t what I actually wanted to do.”

Tanya smiled at her mate, “Which was?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Their son, Mike is my classes at school but he’s constantly asking me to go out with him.” She grimaced.

Tanya stiffened next to her and she instinctually slid closer to the woman. Tanya smiled at her mate, “You don’t like him?”

She shook her head, “He’s… Nice.”

“You hesitated?” Tanya felt Bella’s hand against her own and she slowly intertwined their fingers.

Bella shrugged, “Within the first like two weeks of school they were fighting over who was going to take me to the spring dance.” She shook her head remembering.

Tanya felt Bella squeeze her hand tighter, “How did you get out of it?” Bella chuckled and Tanya smiled widely. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“Well Edward did everything in his power to let them ask me to the dances.”

Tanya pulled the girl to a stop, “You’re Bella?”

Bella sighed, “I figured Kate would have told you.” She turned to start walking again.

Tanya swallowed a growl but pulled Bella against her side, “What did he do?”

Bella glanced down at their intwined fingers and smiled, oblivious to the angry vampire beside her, “For Tyler he blocked the entire parking lot just so Tyler could ask me.”

She leaned against the taller woman when she heard a slight growl, “I told them all that I was going to Florida.”

“To see your mom?” Tanya asked as her anger ebbed now that Bella was so close to her.

She shook her head, “No, Floridians. My mother wasn’t there yet.”

Tanya laughed and Bella grinned as her heart fluttered in her chest. She wanted to hear more of it, needed it.

She shrugged, “I’m not good at coming up with a lie on the spot sometimes and I was desperate.”

“And the boys bought it?” Tanya chuckled.

Bella smiled at her and nodded her head, “Yep. Pretty dumb huh.”

Tanya laughed again, “Humans never cease to amaze me sometimes.”

Bella pulled her hand away and put it over her heart stumbling slightly, “Ouch. That one got me.”

Tanya laughed, “You are the one exception baby.”

Bella smiled at her. This woman kept her guessing. Tanya was so different from all the other vampires that she had come across. She was more relaxed than the Cullen’s had been around her. Of course, she could be deluding herself, but she really didn’t want to go there. She wanted to enjoy her short walk with Tanya, which was too short now that she thought about it.

Tanya stared at her for a moment before taking her hand gently, “I for one am glad you are here Isabella.”

She smiled, “I’m happy to be here.”

Tanya closed the distance between them and smiled, “Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

“Just the two of us?” She asked hesitantly.

Tanya nodded, “You and I.”

A cool breeze circled around them and lifted some snow into the air. Bella shivered and Tanya frowned, “Your freezing.” She slid her black leather jacket off and wrapped it around Bella’s shoulders, “Let’s get you home.”

Tanya turned but Bella gripped her hand causing the blonde to turn to her, “I’d love to have dinner with you tomorrow.”

Tanya grinned happily and Bella kissed her cheek before turning and heading towards the motel quickly.

Kate chuckled at her sister as they watched Bella disappear around the corner, “So you’ve got a hot date tomorrow.”

Tanya grinned at her sister, “I do indeed.”

.

.

The following morning Bella woke up excited. Not only did she have an exciting job, but she had a date with Tanya. She froze as she brushed her teeth. Was it a date? Was it just two people having a meal? She felt her anxiety rise as she dressed in Tanya’s clothes, pulling Tanya’s leather jacket on and inhaling deeply. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. She didn’t need to think, she just needed to let her heart guide her.

She spent the day working with Duncan as the associate worked the front of the store. She had avoided him by arriving at the same time as Duncan. At lunch Duncan led her to the counter, “Bella this is Nick.”

Nick grinned at her, “Sup.”

“Hi.” She said with a smirk.

Duncan shook his head, “Don’t mind him.”

Nick shrugged and popped the piece of gum he was chewing, “I’m sorry about the other day.”

She shrugged, “No biggie.”

He grinned widely, “Let’s go get some lunch. I’m starving.”

Duncan rolled his eyes, “Fine but you’re paying.”

Nick shrugged his stiff shoulders, “Fine.”

As they walked down to the diner Duncan eyed her carefully, “Where you from?”

“Forks.” she glanced at him, “Small town in Washington.”

“Before that?”

She frowned at him, “Phoenix. Why?”

He grinned, “I knew there was some city in you.”

She chuckled, “Not much.”

He shrugged, “I don’t believe you when you say you’re new to this mechanic stuff.”

She grinned at him, “Sorry but I am.”

They entered the dinner and Bella spotted Darcy in a waitress uniform. The girl looked over at her and waved excitedly before hurrying towards them. “Take a seat wherever. Bella a word.” She didn’t give her the chance to respond as she grabbed her arm and pulled her down the long counter and away from people.

She frowned at the woman, “What’s the hurry?”

“So that blonde you were with last night.”

Bella frowned, “Tanya?” She didn’t even know anyone had seen them.

Darcy nodded, “Yeah she’s been here and at the motel looking for you. She’s got the hots for you.” She grinned widely and wiggled her eyebrows, “Please tell me you’re going to hit that.”

Bella laughed causing some of the patrons to glance at her in confusion. She shook her head, “This is a huge change for me ya know.”

Darcy frowned, “Why?”

“Most people that I know, who know that I know, tell me to stay away.”

Darcy shook her head, “Idiots. Being with a…” She glared at the man closest to them, listening to their conversation, “Private conversation. Geez. Humans I swear.” She gripped her arm and pulled her around the corner near the bathrooms, “Being with a vampire is the most intoxicating feeling in the world.”

She raised her eyebrows at her, “I’m human. And you would know how?”

Darcy blushed but grinned, “You don’t count, you’re one of us. The feeling of their cool body against your hot one, the power of their thrusts.”

She felt the rush of heat up her face and held her hands up, “I get it.”

Darcy grinned, “We may not know much about the Denali’s, but you seem to. Go for it.”

The bell dinged over the door and Darcy peaked around the corner, “Oh, there she is again.”

Tanya could smell Bella’s scent as she entered the diner but as she looked around, she didn’t see her. Duncan waved at her from a booth across the room, but the whispered voices caught her attention.

Bella grimaced, “Why?”

Darcy licked her lips, “What do you think? Go see what she wants.” She nudged her.

Bella spun away from her hands and her back hit the wall, “She’s probably mad at me.”

The cook poked his head into the hallway, “Did you bite her?” He smirked at her with his blue eyes shimmering in excitement.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him, “Eww. Luke, You’re too old.”

Luke shook his head and grinned at Bella, “One can never be too old for sex.” He winked at her before sliding back into the kitchen.

Darcy began shoving her towards the large open room. She struggled against the awfully strong brunette as she protested.

Tanya saw the cook reenter the kitchen with a gleam to his eye as he focused on his cooking. Her head snapped towards the small hallway that led to the restrooms just as Bella was shoved out into the open room. She frowned at the girl as Bella whisper shouted to someone then turned and straightened the leather jacket that she had given the girl last night.

Bella shook her head as she walked towards Tanya flustered, “Hey.”

Tanya frowned, “Hi.”

“I was just about to get some lunch with Duncan and Nick.” She motioned to the two men across the room.

Tanya glared at Nick angrily before smiling at her mate, “Are we still on tonight?”

She nodded, “Of course. Unless you needed to cancel.”

Tanya shook her head, “Nope. I’m all yours.”

She swallowed when she heard the underlying tone in Tanya’s voice, “Okay. Umm…Well I should get back to them…Uh my table.”

Tanya nodded, “Of course.”

As Bella walked towards her table Tanya looked over at the girl with long hair that walked out from the hallway, fixing her uniform. She felt anger and a need to claim Bella overcome her. What had Bella and that girl been talking about? Better yet what had they been doing back there that they both had the need to fix their clothing?

Possessiveness caused a growl to roll quietly from her as she spun on her heels and hurried out the door, trying desperately not to break it with her strength. Bella was hers damnit and no one was going to take her away. Considering that Edward had the audacity to make the claim that Bella was his was already grating on her nerves. Add to it the fact that Kate knew before her and she was on very thin ice for a vampire.

Bella frowned as Tanya stormed out of the diner and Duncan chuckled, “She really likes you.”

She eyed him, a spike in her jealousy making her frown, “How do you know Tanya?”

His eyes widened slightly, “Ms. Denali has been a friend of the family for years, in the sense that she buys exclusively from us. How did you get on a first name basis with her? No one calls her by her first name and lives.”

She grinned, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He nodded quickly, “I would.”

Nick smirked, “She’s hot but even I wouldn’t attempt it.”

Bella laughed, “Good because I have a date with her tonight.”

Nick’s jaw dropped as Darcy walked over, “What can I get for you all?”

Duncan laughed, “Usual for me and Nick.”

Bella grinned widely at her, “Something light.”

Darcy winked at her, “Okay.”

When she was gone Duncan frowned, “Have you heard the rumors about them?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t put much stock in rumors.”

They spent their lunch getting to know each other better. She and Duncan had a lot in common, but Nick kept eyeing her like he wanted her and not as a friend. She felt uncomfortable but knew he wouldn’t try anything in front of Duncan. They walked back to the shop and finished their work for the day quickly.

As he locked the door, he smiled at her, “Thank you. This summer was going to be hard to handle without help.”

She nodded, “I’m happy to help. Plus, I can use the money.”

He chuckled, “First payday is on Friday. See you in the morning.”

She jogged back to the motel and showered quickly. She slipped Tanya’s boots on just as there was a knock on the door. She opened it and Ash smiled widely, “So I hear you have a date tonight.”

She rolled her eyes, “Darcy?”

He nodded as the woman in question poked her head into the room, “Guilty.”

She chuckled, “It’s not like it’s a secret.”

Ash wiggled his eyebrows, “So what kind of date is it?” He plopped down on the bed.

Darcy wrapped an arm around her, “I’m telling you, it’s worth it.”

Bella shook her head, “I’m nervous enough don’t make it worse.”

A knock sounded on the open door behind them, “Am I interrupting?”

Bella turned to Tanya quickly, “Nope. I was just about done.”

Tanya’s eyes hardened at the two in the room with her. She could smell the non-humans that surrounded her mate, and it made her anxious, “You ready to go.”

Bella nodded as she eyed Ash, “Shut the door on your way out.” She slipped Tanya’s jacket on again as she spoke.

He grinned widely as Darcy gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and followed Tanya out to the Jaguar. Once in the car Tanya quickly backed out of the spot and drove as quickly as she could away from the place.

“Do you know them?” Tanya asked with a hint of anger.

She frowned at her, “Yes. They live at the motel too.” She watched Tanya’s eyes darken slightly, a hardness set in them. “I know you don’t like the place, but I do.”

Tanya glanced at her, “I’m more concerned about your safety.”

She grimaced, “I’ve heard that before.”

Tanya frowned, “What do you mean?”

She shook her head, putting the annoyance aside, “Where are we going?”

Tanya smiled as she rested her arm on the armrest between them, “The next town over has an amazing restaurant.”

Bella nodded, glancing at Tanya’s hand. She had the urge to take it, hold it tightly. She shook her head, confused about the need to be near Tanya.

She had thought that Edward was right, she was his mate but as time went on she saw Alice and Jasper. The way they acted, the way they needed each other. She was tired of Edward always being around, watching her sleep and constantly wanting her to do what he wanted. Alice had explained that she would give Jasper anything he wanted and vise versa. It was mutual but the need to be together was overwhelming. She never felt that with him.

Tanya was different. The moment she had seen her under water she felt the need to be with her. She had been so angry at the time that she wanted to deny it, especially because they were the Cullen’s cousins. Now she couldn’t stop looking at Tanya, wanting to touch her. She loved the comfort she felt and the desire that she could feel when looking at the blonde.

She shook her head and looked out the window. She wasn’t going to fall into those emotions. At the end of the summer when her motorcycle was fixed, she would be on her way back to Forks and Tanya would be a memory that she would never forget. She didn’t want to go through the pain of losing something she felt good about. She took a slow deep breath as she decided she would distance herself after tonight.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant that had all the small-town charm with a big city look. She slid out of the car and walked beside the blonde. Tanya was almost a head taller than her and her expensive dress reached her mid-thigh. Bella had to force herself to look away from the expanse of long leg that she knew were so extraordinarily strong.

Tanya frowned at her, “We can go if you’re uncomfortable Bella.”

She jumped, startled out of her daydream and shook her head, “I’m fine.” Her blush heated the tips of her ears.

Tanya gave her reservation to the maître d and he grinned, “Right this way Ms. Denali.”

Bella followed them through the restaurant, ignoring the stares that followed them to the back of the large room. The tables around them were empty and it gave some semblance of privacy. Bella pulled Tanya’s chair out for her and the blonde gave her a smile that nearly made her moan.

Bella took her seat quickly before her legs could give out underneath her. When they were alone Tanya frowned at her, “You were awfully quiet on the drive over.”

She shrugged, “A lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?” Tanya eyed her curiously.

The waitress saved her from answering as she took their orders. Bella ordered the first thing that sounded good and handed the waitress the menu. The woman frowned at Bella before looking back at Tanya. She knew that look. Women always gave it to Edward when they had eaten out. They were wondering how he could ever be with someone as plain as her. She found herself wondering the same thing about Tanya at that very moment, but it didn’t help the jealousy and anger that she felt.

“What’s wrong baby?” Tanya asked softly, her hand covering Bella’s clenched fist on the table.

Bella shook her head and quickly put her hands under the table on her lap, “Sorry lost in thought.”

Tanya frowned, “Please talk to me. Maybe I can help.”

She shivered slightly as the thought of just how Tanya could help her passed through her mind and she shook her head. _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_ she thought as Tanya’s hand disappeared from the table.

She sighed, “Why did you want to come to dinner tonight?”

Tanya sat back in her chair and eyed her, “Are you and that waitress a thing now?”

Bella’s right eyebrow rose, “Was that a tone I’m detecting?”

Tanya narrowed her eyes at the girl, “Don’t answer a question with a question. I hate that.”

She bit her lip to keep from grinning, “You really shouldn’t have told me that.”

Tanya glared at her, “I want an answer. About you and that waitress.”

She grinned, “Darcy is a friend. She lives at the motel too.”

“That makes me uneasy.” Tanya said truthfully.

She frowned, “Why?”

The waitress brought their food and smiled widely at Tanya, “Anything else for you?”

Tanya waved her away with her hand not taking her eyes off her mate, “No.”

When the waitress walked away, rejected, Bella grinned, “I think you just dashed her hopes of a date.”

Tanya smirked at her, “I only have eyes for you Isabella.”

She felt herself start to lose herself in the honey golden eyes that were staring at her suggestively. She swallowed and looked down at her plate, “Smells good.”

Tanya grinned, “Yes you do.”

She choked on her water and glared at Tanya as the woman took a bite of her rare steak and chuckled. “Are you going to answer?”

Tanya smiled, “I’ve heard things about that place and not all of the tenants are human.”

She shrugged, “So?”

Tanya frowned, “You know?”

“Of course. George, the owner, and I had a great conversation last night.” She took a few bites before she noticed Tanya staring at her confused. “What?”

“You amaze me. Not only do you hang out with vampires and you are perfectly comfortable around a place full of supernatural beings. But put you in a room full of humans and you completely shut down.”

She frowned, “I don’t completely shut down.”

“I saw you in the diner and even when we came in here you were uncomfortable.” Tanya took a drink.

Bella glared at her, “I guess I’ve always known that I belong in the supernatural world. Even my friend Jacob is a wolf shifter.”

Tanya froze, “What?”

She nodded then paused at Tanya’s look of horror, “What now?”

“Those mongrels in La Push are your friends?”

She frowned, “How do you know them?”

“Laurent said they chased him to the Washington border before he got away.”

She laughed, an image flashing in her mind of Laurent’s terrified face. When she calmed, she looked down at her plate guiltily, “Sorry. The man did want to kill me at one point.”

Tanya smiled at her young mate, “I’ve never heard something so beautiful in my existence.”

“Long time.” She snorted.

Tanya’s smile turned playful, “Enough time for me to learn a few things.”

Bella’s eyes sparkled at the playful challenge as the waitress returned to ask if they wanted dessert. Before Tanya could answer Bella nodded and ordered ice cream. Tanya frowned at her but shook her head no. Their gaze held until the waitress returned and Bella took her dessert. She took a spoon full of ice cream and held it up to her mouth.

Tanya’s eyes darkened slightly, and she could feel the challenge her mate was giving her. She crossed her arms over her chest as Bella’s tongue darted out and circled the ice cream, swirling rapidly before giving it a slow stroke. Tanya felt her control break completely when Bella sucked it into her mouth.

Tanya raised her hand at the waitress, “Check.” Her voice cracked.

Bella laughed in victory seeing Tanya’s black eyes avoiding her.

The car ride back was silent but comfortable. She was dreading parting with her once they were back at the motel, but she put the thought out of her mind, deciding to enjoy the ride. Tanya parked at the curb since the parking lot was full of the motel tenants again and Bella smiled.

“Guess this is my stop.”

Tanya turned to her in the seat, “Bella the offer still stands for you to come home with me.”

She smiled sadly, “No thank you. I should go.”

Tanya gripped her hand, “When can I see you again?”

She found herself losing herself in Tanya’s eyes again. Without thinking she leaned over the armrest and kissed the blonde on the lips. She felt Tanya’s tongue meet hers greedily and she felt desire pool between her thighs. She jerked back at the realization of what she was doing and opened the car door behind her. This was the opposite of what she should be doing. She was supposed to distance herself from Tanya, not kiss her. She practically fell out of the car and slammed the door before hurrying over to Ash.

Tanya growled angrily in the sudden silence of the car; Bella’s arousal still strong in the air. She didn’t understand why Bella was holding back. Didn’t the girl feel the mate bond? She watched Bella hurry across the parking lot to the boy and the waitress that had been in her room when Tanya had gotten there. She glared at them as he handed her a red plastic cup and Bella threw her head back drinking the liquid quickly. She was passed another one and Tanya growled angrily as the girl downed that liquid as well, shivering after she swallowed.

Bella sat at the picnic table and shook her head, “I’m an idiot.”

Ash winced as she banged her forehead on the table a few times, “What happened? I thought you were really looking forward to the date?”

Darcy sat beside her, crossing one leg over the other, “Did you at least get a kiss out of it?”

Bella glared at her, “I kissed her in the car.”

Darcy turned her full attention to her, “And? Did she grope you?”

Ash rolled his eyes, “Is your mind always on sex?”

Bella laughed.

Darcy nodded, her ponytail flipping wildly, “Yes.”

Bella shook her head, “The last vampire I was with and not in that way Darcy.” Darcy frowned. “He could barely stand to be near me because of my blood.”

“Eww,” Darcy scrunched her nose up, “Been there.”

“Really?” Bella’s head shot up.

“Yep. He couldn’t even kiss me without wanting to bite me. It was a total turn off.”

Bella rubbed her head, “So you like the BDSM scene just not biting?”

Ash snorted into his drink and coughed as Darcy grinned at her, “Now you’re getting it.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “I need sleep.”

Ash frowned, “What did he do to you that makes you pull away from your mate?”

Her eyes widened, “Mate?”

He nodded, “I can smell it from here. That vampire is your mate.”

Darcy grinned with wide eyes, “Oh this is too much.” She leaned against Bella, “Do tell.”

Bella shook her head, “I’m going to bed.” She stood and crossed the lot to her room.

Before she could shut the door, Ash and Darcy entered the room and locked the door behind them. Ash pointed to the bed, “Talk.”

Bella collapsed on the bed, “Edward always said he couldn’t…” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh sex again.” Darcy clapped and sat on the bed.

Ash rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off, “Talk.”

“Well I was okay with that but one day he was angry that I had been hanging out with a friend of mine that is a wolf shifter.” She frowned at Ash’s grin but continued, “He said it was too dangerous and I told him to fuck off.”

Darcy blinked rapidly, “Wait did he…” she shook her head, “Bella did he rape you?”

She couldn’t look up as the tears fell silently, “I told him I didn’t want to, but he said the only way he would forgive me is if I did it. I told him no and it only made him angrier.” She stood and shook her head as she began to pace the small room, “If only I had stayed longer with Jacob. I could have avoided all of it.”

Ash shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault Bella.”

“I was the one who made him angry and I pushed when I knew I should have backed off.”

Darcy caught her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed between herself and Ash. They wrapped their arms around her, and Darcy rested her chin on her shoulder, “You did nothing wrong. This is on him.”

She nodded. She knew they were right but the nagging voice in the back of her mind wouldn’t let it go. It was his voice repeating it over and over again. She couldn’t stop it.

They sat with her as she cried, and they refused to leave her alone for the night. She was happy they were there. It was a weight off her chest, but it didn’t help with the Tanya situation. The fact that Ash could smell the mate bond between them meant she wasn’t crazy. What she was feeling was real and it made her wonder if Tanya could feel it too. The three of them curled up on the bed and watched the old movies that were on the tv until they fell asleep.


	6. Letting Go

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

The rest of the week she kept her distance from Tanya. When she would see her in town, she would go out of her way to avoid the woman. The pain in her chest was worse but she knew she would eventually be returning to Forks. She spent her evenings with Darcy and Ash and the days working with Duncan at the shop.

On Friday he handed her an envelope, “Your paycheck.”

She grinned at him as she opened it, “Sweet.”

He laughed, “I owe you a hell of a lot for helping me get caught up Bella.”

She leaned on the counter and shook her head, “You gave me an opportunity.”

They stood their talking as Nick locked up the bay and then joined them. “Bella you have a visitor.”

She frowned, “Is the bank still open.”

Duncan nodded, “They stay open late on Friday’s.”

“Thanks. See you guys tomorrow.”

She exited out into the cool evening air and froze as Victoria stood grinning at her, “Swan.”

“So, they finally let you go.” She began walking towards the bank down the street.”

“Let me go, escaped. Depends on how you look at it.”

“Ah. Well if you’re going to kill me do it fast. I have a check to deposit.” She snapped.

Victoria sighed, “I didn’t think I could have anything in common with you.”

Bella snorted, “You don’t.”

“James and Edward are more alike than you think.” Victoria sneered.

She shrugged, “It’s in the past and he wasn’t your mate. I’m over it, are you.”

She pulled the bank door open and the woman at the counter smiled at her, “How can I help you this evening?”

The man next to her glanced at her with a small smile, then his eyes fell on Victoria. A visible shiver shook his body and she spotted Victoria grinning at him in response.

She smiled at the woman, “I need to deposit this into the Denali account.”

The woman looked at it then smiled up at her, “Oh, you are the new girl over at Duncan’s, right?”

She nodded, “Yep.”

“It’s about time. He has been so behind for a year now. Sign here. I’ll tell you that man is a savior in this town.”

She smiled as she signed the back of the check, “I’ve noticed. He is the only mechanic until Anchorage.”

The woman nodded, “Yes but that’s not the only reason.”

Bella watched the woman work. Victoria stood next to her, too close for her liking, whispering, “Humans are so slow.”

The woman glanced up at Victoria before turning to her coworker, “Go grab some paper from the back.”

The older man nodded uncomfortably and disappeared into the back as quick as he could without running. The woman turned to them, “Vampires are just impatient creatures by nature.”

Bella snorted a laugh.

Victoria glared at her, “Do you attract super natural’s by nature?”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her.

“I have never seen a human that is more of a danger magnet than you.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “Are you here to talk me to death or is there actually something you want?”

The woman behind the counter laughed, “Are you two a couple?”

“No!” They shouted in unison, looking horrified.

The woman smirked at them, “Right.”

Bella glared at the woman, “What is with this town? Everyone has been telling me to stay away from the evil supernatural beings, but here it’s practically required.”

The woman laughed, “This town was founded by vampire’s dear. It was made for super natural’s.”

Victoria laughed, “You literally ran away from a town with super natural’s to end up in a town made by and for them.”

She glared at the red head, “Kill me now.”

The woman chuckled as she handed a receipt to Bella, “Here you go hon.”

Bella nodded, “Thanks and don’t alert Tanya Denali about this.”

The woman grinned, “Sure thing hon. Have a good weekend.”

She nodded, “You too.”

She left the bank with Victoria right beside her. They walked towards the motel as Victoria asked, “So I have a question.”

“About?” she eyed the red head curiously.

“Well the Denali’s have been talking and I couldn’t help overhear that you’ve been avoiding Tanya since your date.”

She shook her head, “That’s none of your business.”

“It is when I know she’s your mate.”

Bella stopped at the edge of the parking lot, “How do you know?”

“You smell like her. All mates will have the scent of the other on them. It’s how we know if they are claimed. The bite make’s it stronger as does sex. Sort of like a warning for others to stay away.”

Bella felt the uncontrollable blush on her face, “Fucking vampires.” She turned and began across the parking lot.

“It happens with all super natural’s Bella not just vampires.” Victoria hurried to follow. “Why are you avoiding your mate? It has to hurt like hell.”

“Yes, it does but it’s still none of your business.” She snapped.

Victoria leaned against the wall as she unlocked her door, “Then why do it? If I had my mate, I would be all over him or her.” She shrugged.

Bella shook her head, “I am not taking relationship advice from the bitch who sent me off a bridge.”

Victoria gasped, “Rude.” She blurred into the room.

Bella groaned, “I have to go to work in the morning. I need sleep.”

Victoria stretched out on the bed, “I’m not stopping you. I could relax you if you’d like.”

Bella glared at her, “Don’t even think about it.”

Victoria frowned, “Oh come on. You’re denying your mate and I don’t have one.” She blurred to the girl, “It’ll be enjoyable.” She jerked the girl against her tightly.

“Hey Bella. Are you…Oh am I interrupting?” Darcy froze in the doorway.

Bella turned her head to the door, “No. Yes…Get in here.”

Darcy grinned at Victoria, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Darcy.” She held her hand out to the red head.

Victoria didn’t move.

Bella struggled to get out of her grasp. She shoved as hard as she could as Victoria’s fingers dug into her sides. She grunted with the pain, “Let me go.”

Victoria stepped back, “I’m Victoria.” She blurred to Darcy, “We have a lot to talk about.”

Bella frowned as she rubbed her sides, “Really? You move quick.”

Victoria grinned, “Mates come first.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “Darcy is your mate?”

Darcy grinned, “I always knew I was destined to be with a vampire.”

Bella snorted, “Good luck with that ball of psycho.”

Victoria glared at her, “Uncalled for.”

Bella smirked, “I was talking to you.”

Victoria’s eyes widened as Darcy took her hand, “Come darling.”

Bella laughed at the horrified look on Victoria’s face as she was dragged away. She stripped and pulled on a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt before climbing into bed.

.

.

Bella spent the next day working on the vehicle’s Duncan had in the parking lot behind the shop. He desperately needed to get caught up so he could pay all his business bills on time. She was more than willing to help as much as he needed since he had gotten discounts on the parts she needed for her motorcycle.

Darkness had fallen and they had lamp lights set up in the parking lot where they were working. He had closed the shop at six that evening just so they could work without interruption. Nick had gone home at four and no one else was out and about. The weather was turning cold and there was snow forecasted that night.

Their breaths were visible in the cold air and she ignored the shivers that shook her hands. She focused on her work, but Tanya was in the back of her mind. Was Tanya really that upset that she had been avoiding her since their date? Victoria had hit a nerve when she said the mate bond was painful. It was but she couldn’t bring herself to give in. She didn’t want to be hurt but then… That was a lie. She didn’t want to hurt Tanya. Except Tanya was already hurting because she was avoiding her. Her head began to hurt with the circles her thoughts were taking her in.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump and she dropped her wrench. The clang of it hitting metal before it hit the ground echoed off the building and fence around them.

Duncan doubled over in laughter as she grimaced at him, “Was that necessary?”

He nodded before falling into another fit of laughter.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Haven’t you ever been told not to sneak up on people.”

He nodded, tears running down his face, “I was going to say it’s starting to snow so we should pack it in for tonight.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He chuckled at her, “I’ll put the tools away you close everything up back here.”

She began turning the lamps of and closing all the hoods on the vehicles. By the time they were done the snow had started falling in large thick flakes. Duncan zipped his jacket up and frowned at her, “I won’t be here tomorrow, so take the day off. Winter is here incredibly early this year.”

Bella nodded, “Sure, sure.” She smiled as she walked away from the shop thinking about Jacob.

“Bella!”

She jumped in fright and glared at Victoria as she stood in front of her, “Why does everyone insist on sneaking up on me?”

The red head smiled, “So Darcy is currently bragging to the others that she is mated to a vampire.”

She rolled her eyes and started walking, “I figured she would.”

Victoria wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You know she’s a white witch right.”

Bella felt her heart stutter, “I figured it would be rude to ask.”

Victoria frowned at her, “Oh, so you can be rude to me, but heaven forbid you ask someone what they are.”

They crossed the parking lot to the picnic table where Ash and Darcy sat, “You tried to kill me.”

Darcy knocked Victoria’s arm away from Bella’s shoulder, “My best friend, no touching.”

Victoria grinned, “Hmm, there could be.”

Darcy glared at her and Victoria’s smile disappeared, “Yes dear.”

Bella laughed as Ash handed her a cup, “So Victoria tried to kill you and now your besties.”

Darcy gasped, “I’m the bestie. Vicky is the besties bitch.”

Victoria grinned as she sat and pulled Darcy onto her lap, “After last night, always.”

Bella and Ash grimaced, “T.M.I.”

Victoria grinned at Bella, “White witch, remember that.”

She shivered and turned to Ash, “How was your day?”

He frowned, “Dillion is acting strange.”

Bella frowned, “Dillion your boyfriend?”

Ash shrugged, “Sort of…I guess.”

Victoria snorted, “That’s vague.”

Darcy flicked her nose causing the red head to growl playfully at her.

Darcy grinned at her, “Rude.” She looked up at Ash, “Where is Dillion? I haven’t seen him for a while.”

Ash sighed, “He was closing up the bank tonight.”

Bella took a sip before speaking, “Strange how?”

“He’s been distant and avoiding me. He barley talked to me all day.”

Victoria laughed, “Bella’s doing the same thing to Tanya.”

Darcy gasped, “Denali? That’s your mate? You’re mated to a Denali and you’re avoiding her?”

“It’s complicated.” She sighed.

Ash frowned, “Why are you avoiding her?”

“When did this become about me?” she snapped.

“Because maybe Dillion is doing it for the same reason.” Darcy shrugged.

She shook her head, “You know why.”

Ash shook his head, “Tanya isn’t Edward. You should tell her and let her help you with it.”

She downed the rest of her drink, “I came here to get away from that, thanks.”

Victoria shook her head, “You came here because I made you fall of a bridge.”

Bella snorted, “That too.”

Ash grinned at her, “I’ll help you with your issues if you help me with mine.”

She laughed, “Deal.”

.

.

The next morning, she jerked awake to the sound of pounding on her door. She groaned as she rubbed her head and rolled out of bed. One of two things needed to stop happening. One, she needed to stop drinking so much or two, people needed to stop knocking on her door so damn early in the morning. She was voting for the latter as she looked out the small peephole. Carmen stood at her door and Bella sighed as she opened it.

“We need to talk.”

Bella grimaced, “Give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you down at the diner.”

Carmen cocked her head at her, “You’ve been drinking.”

She rolled her eyes, “See you in ten.”

She shut the door and climbed into the shower, leaving the light off. Darcy had left her sunglass on the counter by the sink the night before and she pushed them onto her face before setting out into the bright light. The cold air felt good against her hot face as she treaded through the heavy snow that had fallen the night before. Once at the diner she spotted Carmen in the far back corner and slid into the seat across from the older woman.

Darcy chuckled, “I wondered where those got too.”

Bella smiled, “Coffee, hot and keep it coming.”

Carmen ordered tea as she turned to face the girl in front of her with a frown, “What would your father say?”

Bella snorted, “Don’t drink and drive.”

Carmen stared at the girl sternly, “I wanted to warn you about Victoria.”

Bella took her cup from Darcy and sighed as the hot liquid warmed her body, “What that she escaped?”

“How did you know that?” Carmen frowned.

“I’ve been with her.” When Carmen didn’t move, she sighed, “It’s fine. Really good actually. We worked some things out and we’re friends…ish.”

Darcy laughed as she refilled her coffee, “Just don’t forget who the best friend is.”

Carmen frowned at Darcy as she walked away, “Do you know her?”

Bella nodded as she rubbed her head, “I do and she’s my friend. Where is Tanya?”

“Honestly, sulking. She’s been… In a mood since you two had your date. She wouldn’t tell us why however.” Carmen watched her carefully.

She sighed, “I didn’t mean to ghost her but…” She trailed off, not really speaking to the older woman across from her.

“Yes, well maybe you should tell her that.”

“What do you guys want from me?” She snapped. “I have enough on my plate right now and I finally found a place I enjoy being. Why do you all want to ruin that for me?”

Carmen frowned at her but stayed silent.

Darcy walked over cautiously, “Everything okay here Bella?”

She tossed a twenty on the table and stood, “Peachy. I’ll see you later Darcy.”

Darcy followed her to the door saying quietly, “I can get Victoria here if you need her.”

She shook her head and scoffed, “Family problems. It’s fine.”

Carmen grinned down at Bella's cup of coffee. The girl was calling it family problems, and that would make everyone at home incredibly happy.

She walked back outside just as the black Jaguar XE parked at the curb. She frowned as Tanya exited the car, “May I have a word?”

Bella shrugged, “I don’t have work today.”

Tanya nodded, “Can we go somewhere to talk.”

“As long as it’s not your house.”

Tanya shook her head, “I was thinking more private.”

She shook her head, still annoyed with Carmen, “I’ve got a splitting headache.” Which was the truth.

“Then let me drive you back to the motel.” Tanya frowned at her.

She hesitated but sighed, “Fine.”

She slid into the car knowing this was a bad idea.

Tanya pulled into the parking lot before turning to her, “Did I do something wrong?”

She shook her head, “No. Thank you for the ride.”

She slammed the car door and hurried to her room. Tanya’s hand caught the door before she could close it and her growl rolled off the walls of the building, “Victoria has been in your room.”

Bella backed away from Tanya, “You could say that.”

Tanya frowned as Bella avoided her gaze. She entered the room and took a deep breath. Anger slammed into body, her eyes turning pitch black. She grabbed her mate and Bella groaned in pain, trying to pull away from her. Tanya refused to let her go, backing her against the dresser as she grabbed the bottom of Bella’s shirt and pulled it up.

The purple bruises were beginning to fade but they were still in the shape of someone’s hands. Someone that was not her had grabbed her mate, had hurt her mate. They were standing inches apart and Bella could feel Tanya’s growl rumble in her chest.

“I can explain.” She said.

“I’ll kill her.” Tanya snarled.

Tanya tried to regain her control, but Victoria’s scent was all around Bella’s room. It was on her and Tanya could feel the mate bond demanding vengeance, demanding to claim her mate so no one else could touch her.

“Come with me. Somewhere private.” She said softly.

Bella nodded, unable to resist the anger in Tanya’s eyes. She locked up before she slid into the passenger seat as Tanya climbed back behind the steering wheel. Tanya turned the heater on full blast and Bella held her hands over the warm air. They were silent until they were out of town.

“Why did you run?”

“This is your idea of private?” She glanced at the blonde.

Tanya nodded, “Since it’s so cold and you can’t jump from a moving car.” She shrugged.

“I could if I wanted to.” She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Tanya glanced at her for a moment, unsure if the girl would really do it, “I would catch you.”

Bella sighed, she knew Tanya would move before she could even get her hand on the door, “It’s not you.”

Tanya scoffed, “That’s just what a woman wants to hear.”

Bella shook her head, “It’s true. You wanted me to talk to you right.”

Tanya nodded, “I wish you would.”

“Okay. I told my dad I was leaving Forks for the summer. I asked at first, but I knew if I had stayed then I wouldn’t have survived.”

Tanya’s hand clenched into a fist. Bella reached over and took it in hers. She smoothed it out and laced their fingers together.

“I had to leave. I went through a lot with Edward and the other Cullen’s and in the end, I was broken. I’ve been running from my problems and now that I’m here, I’m being forced to face them. You aren’t the problem. How I feel about the mate bond is.”

Tanya looked at her, “You feel it?”

She nodded, “Yes, and it’s painful. Not just because I don’t like being away from you but because of what I thought it meant before.”

A growl rolled from Tanya, “He never should have said you were his.”

She nodded with a grin, “No he shouldn’t have but you also need to know that I am yours Tanya.”

The car swerved slightly as Tanya’s head snapped to her, “What?”

She laughed, “I am yours Tanya. I promise I just need time. Victoria made me realize some things last night.”

Tanya glared at her, “I see.”

“Not like that and no you can’t hurt her. She’s my friends’ mate.”

Tanya growled angrily, “Go figure you’d protect a someone that wanted to kill you.”

She laughed, “I’d do the same for Laurent.”

Tanya’s hand squeezed her hand, “He tried to kill you?”

She sighed, “Let it go. There’s more to the story than that.”

“I’m listening.” Tanya said darkly.

She shook her head, “I’ve said enough for one day.”

“Never enough.” Tanya smiled at her.

Tanya parked in front of a cabin that was situated near a lake on a bare road. Bella slid out of the car and smiled as she turned in a circle. The large trees and snow-covered mountain backdropped the cabin and lake like it was right out of painting. Tanya took her hand and led her up the covered porch steps.

Bella smiled as she entered the large cabin, seeing a fireplace across from the door. Two sofas sat across from each other near the fireplace with a large rug under the coffee table between them. The open kitchen looked out over the sofas from an area that had two steps up to it. Floor lamps were strategically placed near the sofas and cast a dim light over them.

Tanya smiled as Bella’s eyes landed on her, “What do you think?”

She smiled, “This place is amazing.”

Tanya blurred to the fireplace to start the fire as Bella walked down the hallway silently. She smiled at the photos on the walls of Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya Irina and Kate were in quite a few together. There were some of Irina and Laurent near the end of the first hallway. There were four doors in the first hallway and two down the second. A set of stairs led to another hallway with more doors, pausing outside of the door at the very end.

She could smell Tanya’s thick scent as she opened the door and smiled at the glass walls that looked out over the lake at the mountain miles away. A nightstand was near the door to her left and a large bed next to it that faced the glass walls. She could imagine Tanya lying in bed and staring out at the stars and the mountain. She crossed to the wall and looked out at the lake.

“It’s not much.” Tanya said softly in the doorway.

She turned to her, “I’m sorry. I…”

Tanya grinned, “You’re allowed in here Bella. The only one.”

She turned back to the window, “It’s so beautiful.”

Tanya walked to her and nodded, “It is.”

She let her eyes roam Tanya’s face as the blonde smiled out the window. She felt her heart thud in her chest as the blood rushed through her ears.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.” She whispered.

Tanya turned to her, “Neither have I.”

Bella turned from her, “I don’t know how to fix this.”

Tanya took her hands, “Don’t turn away Bella.”

She stared into those golden eyes that she couldn’t get enough of. She leaned up on her toes and kissed her gently. Tanya wrapped her arms around her mate and pulled her tight against her. Bella pulled back slightly and shook her head. She wanted to let go. She needed to let go. She needed Tanya and she could feel the mate bond in her heart, soothingly. Pushing her to Tanya, there was no choice for her.

She pulled Tanya to the bed before she pulled her shirt over her head. She took Tanya’s mouth in a deeper kiss and was rewarded with a soft purr from the woman. She slowly unbuttoned Tanya’s silk blouse before pushing it over her shoulders and down her arms. Tanya smiled at her and she felt the sharp pull in her heart. The mate bond was calling out to her mate.

Tanya pulled her onto the bed with her, never taking her eyes off her mate’s. Bella hovered above her for a moment before kissing her and slowly lowering her body down. Tanya’s cool skin felt good on her hot skin and for a moment she remembered what Darcy had said. She smiled against Tanya’s mouth.

“What?” Tanya grinned up at her.

She shook her head, “Just something a friend said once.” She kissed down Tanya’s chest, between her smooth breasts.

Tanya gasped when Bella’s tongue slid further down her stomach, “Are you…Um…Are you going to tell me?” She struggled to keep her thoughts in order.

Bella chuckled, “You really want me to talk about that right now?”

She didn’t realize that Bella had unbuttoned her jeans while she had been talking, until her tongue dipped below her hips. Tanya moaned as Bella slid her jeans down her legs, her tongue making circles on her inner thigh.

“We don’t have to do this.” She panted out, hoping the girl wouldn’t stop.

Bella grinned up at her, “Do you want me to stop?”

Tanya shook her head as her golden eyes stayed on her mate. She moaned as Bella’s tongue slipped between her folds and touched her overly sensitive spot. She gripped the sheets as her mate circled her slowly before flicking and stroking. She felt her muscles tighten as she brought her legs up and Bella slid three fingers inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her warm soft muscles clenched around her mate’s fingers, and Bella moaned against her. Tanya couldn’t stop the pleasure as it exploded through her body.

Bella slid up her body and took her mouth with a hard kiss, her fingers still buried deep inside her. She could feel Bella continue to move her fingers and she gripped the girls arms tightly. She pulled Bella into a kiss as she rocked with the orgasm. She rolled her mate onto her back surprised that the human could keep her fingers moving, sending her into another wave of pleasure.

Bella grinned up at her, “I thought we were going to talk.”

Tanya growled at her playfully, “You started it.”

She smirked, “You put your hands on me first.”

Tanya felt Bella jerk her hand up, hitting her throbbing need, and the conversation ended.

.

.

Bella jerked awake as the nightmare ended, her breathing heavy. Tanya was still asleep beside her as she slowly slid out of bed. She stretched her naked body and her eyes widened at the dark spots on her body, hurrying to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She closed the door silently and flipped the light on. Her body was covered in purple bruises and she couldn’t help but smile. Tanya had known how to push every single button she had and then some. She wasn’t afraid to hold her, to squeeze her in all the right places. Her eyes widened in the mirror at the number of hickeys on her neck. Tanya was a biter, and she was okay with that.

She wondered how Tanya would react when she saw her and frowned. She wanted Tanya to touch her the same way, not afraid to hurt her. Would she be angry? Would she refuse to touch her again? She flipped the light off and grabbed her clothes before sending a text to Victoria. She made her way silently down to the living room and pulled her clothes on. She slipped out the door and covered a groan when she tried to run. Muscle’s hurt in her body that she didn’t even know she had, let alone that she had pulled them.

Victoria met her just down the road so they wouldn’t wake Tanya. She slipped into the car and Bella frowned, “Where did you get this?”

Victoria grinned, “It’s Darcy’s. You got laid.”

She smirked, “A lot.” Victoria laughed as she sped back towards town.

She slept a few hours and regretted it. Her body was one big ball of hurt as she moved, pulling long sleeves on. She double checked that all but her neck was covered and made her way out of her room. She slipped on the ice in the parking lot and landed on her back. She stared up at the grey sky unable to be angry. This was the good kind of pain she was feeling. Laughter filtered to her ears as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“I can see those hickeys from here.” Ash laughed as he walked towards her.

She grinned at him, “Darcy wasn’t lying.”

It made him laugh more. He slid across the ice just as she was on her feet again. His body slammed into hers and they both went down in a mix of tangled limbs, laughter filling the air. Ten minutes later she stumbled into the auto shop. Duncan smirked at her and looked her up and down.

She glanced down and saw the snow on her jeans, “I can explain.”

Nick laughed, “Let me guess you got into a fight with the snowman on the corner.”

Duncan laughed, “No the snow blower that Mrs. Jones uses on the sidewalks.”

She rolled her eyes, “Really. This is what you’re going to do all day?”

They looked at each other then back to her and nodded. She groaned as she made her way into the bay and the vehicle, she had been working on two days before. She spent the day getting teased by Duncan and Nick about her neck and by lunch she couldn’t help but groan anytime one of them even looked at her, which made them laugh even more.

At lunch they were laughing as they exited the shop, on their way to the diner. The black Jaguar XE pulled up to the curb and Bella felt her heart pound in her chest. She looked over at Duncan and Nick, “I’ll see you after lunch.” They laughed and she glared at them as they walked away whispering.

Tanya slid out of the car with a growl. Bella turned hesitantly, “Tanya. Hi.”

Tanya grabbed her and spun her to the car, her back hitting a little hard against the metal. She ran her nose along Bella’s neck which she offered instinctually. “When I woke up and you were gone…” another growl rolled from her lips.

“I panicked. I’ll admit that.” She shivered against Tanya’s body.

Tanya slid her hands across her sides, and she gasped, jerking away in an automatic response. The sharp pain had taken her by surprise, and she regretted it as she looked up at Tanya. Tanya frowned at her before taking Bella’s shirt and lifting it, her eyes widening at the bruises.

“Is this why you left?”

Bella nodded, “I thought you’d be mad, and I really want to do that again. I didn’t want you to refuse to touch me again.”

A grin spread across Tanya’s face, “I’m not mad baby.” She pulled her close again, “I’ll just be a little gentler until they heal.”

Bella’s eyebrows flew up, “Really? Wait… Until…. I can live with that.”

Tanya nodded as she kissed one of the hickeys on her mates’ neck, “Promise.”

She smiled widely as she shivered, “Okay.”

“Who picked you up this morning?” Tanya’s body went stiff.

Bella froze, “Fuck me.”

Tanya pulled back in surprise, “What?”

She took a step back pulling Tanya tight against her, “You heard me.”

Tanya knew her mate was trying to distract her and damnit it was working. Her mouth pooled with venom at the thought of her mate moaning underneath her, “How long do you have for lunch?”

Bella grinned, “Fifty minutes.”

“Get in.” Tanya snapped.

.

.

She whistled as she walked back into Duncan’s shop and only stopped when he raised his eyebrows at her four hours into work, “Sorry.”

He chuckled, “You’re in a good mood. Did you want this job that bad?”

She nodded as the bell dinged over the door, “Oh yes Duncan. This job means oh so much to me.” She fluttered her eye lashes.

He threw a greasy rag at her face as he laughed.

Nick opened the glass door, “Boss, B has a visitor.”

She frowned, “The only ones who know about this job is the Denali’s.”

Nick grinned, “She’s a looker alright but I don’t think the big guy with her is gonna take kindly to us hitting on her.”

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him as Duncan chuckled, “Denali wouldn’t take too kindly to Bella hitting on anyone.”

They laughed as she followed Nick into the store. She walked to the front of the store, “How can I help you?”

She froze, her smile disappearing, as she came face to face with Rosalie Hale, “Hello Bella.”


	7. If Only

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella’s heart stuttered in her chest before pounding wildly, filling her ears with the sound. She frowned, “What are you doing here?”

She could feel the fear that Rosalie had always induced in her when the blonde would glare at her. Memories danced across her mind of the looks she would catch from the blonde at school or when no one was looking. The image of her standing in front of the blonde in the Cullen kitchen the first time she had been introduced to the family, Rosalie crushing a glass bowl to pieces in her hands, in anger that the human was even there in the first place.

Rosalie spoke hesitantly sensing the fear that radiated from the girl in front of her, “Alice said you would need us.”

Nick walked around the counter and stood beside her, “I can get what you all need.”

Emmett grinned ignoring the guy, “She said you were here and that it was important.”

Bella shook her head, desperately wanting an escape. She turned and began to walk away, needing to put distance between them, “I don’t need any of you.”

Rosalie frowned, “We left to protect you.”

She spun around in anger, “No you left because he couldn’t face what he had done to me, every time he looked at me.” She shook her head, “I have to get back to work.”

She stormed into the bay, the glass door shaking with the force, and Duncan grinned at her, “Temper, temper.” His grin disappeared at the look in her eyes when she shook her head at him. There was so much pain in her eyes that his heart ached for his friend.

She shook her head as she went back to the vehicle, she was changing the carburetor on. She could feel eyes on her as she worked and knew they were watching her. She finished her work by five and turned to Duncan, “Finished.”

He nodded and leaned against the workbench she was cleaning her tools at, “Who was the blonde and the big guy?”

She glanced over at the glass window that looked into the store before saying, “I know them from Forks.”

He eyed her carefully, “You want me to walk you home?”

She smiled at him, the feeling of comfort surrounding her, “Nah. I’m good.”

He nodded, “Well since they left why don’t you take off. Nick and I can close up.”

She slipped Tanya’s jacket on, “You sure?”

He nodded, “Get home safe Bells and let me know if you need anything.”

She looked all around as she slipped out the back bay and ran down the street. She knew she couldn’t outrun them, but she only needed to get to the motel. She spotted Emmett waiting for her down the street, and she sprinted down the alley next to the motel. She circled around and took the stairs to the second floor two at a time, using the railing to help propel her forward. She pounded on Darcy’s door until Maude popped her head out of the room next to it. .

“Bella what’s wrong?”

She turned and spotted Emmett and Rosalie standing on the sidewalk across the parking lot, below her. Their golden eyes were watching her carefully. She felt the fear roll down her spine uncontrollably.

Maude followed Bella’s line of sight and gripped the girls arm tightly, “Get in here.” When she shut the door she frowned, “Do you know them?”

She nodded, “Their old friends. I need to get to the Denali’s.” She needed Tanya. It was the one place she felt safe and she knew Tanya would protect her.

She nodded, “Stand in the kitchen.”

For the first time she looked around. It didn’t look like a hotel room at all. In fact, it was as large as a two-story house. She frowned at the living room she was standing in, photos hanging on the walls and a sofa across from a large screen tv. Across from the door was a large gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances and an island counter big enough to sleep on.

“Move girl.” Maude chuckled.

She hurried into the kitchen and spotted a circle of white powder on the floor.

“Stand in that circle and what ever you do, do not move until everything stops spinning.” She hesitated as she flipped through a large leather-bound book on the counter, “You may experience slight nausea or mild vomiting, but it will pass.”

She nodded and stepped carefully over the line. As she looked closer she could see that the powder was actually salt. She frowned as she asked, “Mild vomiting?”

Maude smiled apologetically at her before she spoke clear and strong, “Aperiesque ostium impero, tutum iter omnium querentium cupiunt.”

Bella frowned, the words echoing around her mind before she frowned, “Command to open the door, give safe passage to all those who seek what they desire? Wait. Maude I…”

The room became a blur and Maude grinned at her, “Good luck. Let me know how it goes.”

Bella closed her eyes tightly as the spinning became too much, too fast. She felt light, as if floating. It was quick and the spinning suddenly stopped. She heard glass shatter loudly in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly to find the Denali’s staring at her silently, mouths open in shock. Tanya was still sitting in her recliner with her open book in her lap. She was standing in the Denali’s living room.

A wave of nausea slammed into her. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she bolted down the hallway, making it to the bathroom near the back door just in time. She rested her head on her arms as she leaned against the toilet bowl, breathing heavily. She was going to kill Maude the first chance she got.

She stood to rinse her mouth with water, “Mild nausea my ass Maude.”

She looked up at the mirror and yelp as she fell back against the closed door. Maude was grinning at her from the mirror, “I did warn you dear.”

She shook her head as another wave passed quickly and whisper shouted at the mirror, “Mild is not the word I would use for it.”

The older woman grinned, “I wanted to warn you that your two friends are gone.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at her.

A knock sounded on the door and her body jerked in surprise. She cursed as her hands flew up to her chest, she was going to die of a heart attack one of these days. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Tanya stood with black eyes, a worried look on her face, “Are you alright? Where did you come from?”

Bella fell into her arms; everything was just too much. She wanted to be held, to feel safe. She knew she was acting irrational but for once in her life, she was irrational. She shook head and buried her face in Tanya’s neck, breathing deeply. Tanya’s scent calmed her nerves, slowing her heartbeat slightly. She didn’t want to let go, she refused to let go. Even when she felt her body being lifted into Tanya’s strong arms, she buried her face deeper.

She felt the softness of the bed underneath her as Tanya held her tighter still. She wouldn’t lose this. She couldn’t. Somehow, someway she was going to make this work with Tanya. She would be turned, and she would never leave Tanya again. The only problem she could see was what to tell Charlie. She didn’t want to disappear on him like before, but would Tanya go to Forks with her to finish school? Could she finish school here in Denali?

So many questions swirled through her mind as she clutched Tanya tighter.

.

.

Her heart raced as she sat up with a scream. Sweat dripped from her face as Tanya wrapped her arms around her, pulling her onto her lap, “It’s okay. I’m right here baby. You’re safe.”

She shook her head as her body shook uncontrollably. She hated the overwhelming fear that crossed through her mind. She couldn’t do this anymore; she hated the loss of control.

“I believed everything he said. I wanted to believe it. The feeling of having a family that for once I didn’t have to take care of. He lured me like he always said he could, and I fell for it.”

Tanya stopped moving.

“I begged him to stop. He took pleasure not just from the physical pain but from the emotional pain that I had to deal with. He acted like everything was fine, that he wasn’t angry anymore and I thought that would be the end of it. He destroyed me more than I thought anything could destroy something. I didn’t want to trust the bond. I hated it. I couldn’t believe it was happening all over again, even thought in my heart I knew it was different.”

She shook her head as Tanya’s arms tightened painfully around her.

“I always wondered why Alice hadn’t seen it. Did she see it? Did she not care? Why didn’t she say anything? And then they showed up at Duncan’s today. I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t face them. Facing them would mean facing what had been done to me. So, I ran. I only wanted, no needed one thing. I need you.”

Tanya jerked back, “Who showed up at the shop?” Her pitch-black eyes seething with rage.

She frowned, “Rosalie and Emmett. I thought they would have come here first. That you told them where I was.”

Tanya shook her head, “I would never tell anyone where to find you baby. You are all I think about and you were touchy about them, I never would tell them where to find you.”

She nodded as she pushed away from her mate, “I guess I should talk to them. Emmett said Alice sent them but why would she?”

Tanya pulled her mate against her as she stood, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I won’t let them near you.”

“Okay.” She said but Tanya shook her head.

“Do not argue with me. I refuse to…Wait what?” She stared at her confused.

She smiled up at her, “I said okay.”

Tanya frowned, “Why?”

She laughed, “So I agree with you and you’re going to argue?”

Tanya growled slightly as she narrowed her eyes at her, “You know I hate that.”

She smirked at her, “Can you blame me?”

Tanya scooped her up and tossed her on the bed with a playful growl. Bella laughed as Tanya laid on top of her and began to tickle her, “Do you want me to stop?” Her mind was clouded with her mate. She could feel the mate bond pulling her to Bella.

In between her laughter Bella asked, “Would you if I asked?”

Tanya growled and gently bit down on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, careful not to break the skin. She felt Bella’s moan before she heard it. She smiled as her mate ran her hands up under her shirt. She pulled back to grin down at her.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but Tanya felt a hand on her shoulder before she was sent across the room. Growls echoed around the house as she crashed through the wall, into Kate’s room. Bella sat up in time to see Emmett grip her wrist and jerk her over his shoulder. She felt the familiar nausea as he blurred from the room and down the stairs.

She caught Kate’s snarl as she launched at him. She covered her head as Emmett’s grip loosened on her, then he let go focusing on the vampire attacking him, and she slid across the hard wood floor. Her back hit the wall, the force of it sent her head back to hit the wall with a thud. She coughed trying to get the air back in her lungs as Rosalie appeared in front of her.

“Are you okay?”

Bella nodded staring at her in fear.

Tanya growled angrily as she wrapped her hand around Rosalie’s throat, squeezing so tight that cracks formed up the blonde’s neck to her face. Emmett snarled as he gripped Tanya’s shoulder and jerked the older vampire away from his mate.

Rosalie growled angrily as she pulled Bella into her arms and blurred out the door as Emmett sent Tanya flying into Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. She heard the loud thundering sound echo around her as Emmett blurred after them. She struggled against Rosalie’s hold as they weaved in and out of the trees. After what felt like an hour they finally stopped.

She landed on her back on the moist ground. She glared up at the blonde, “What the fuck was that for?”

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, “We save you and you act like that?”

“Save me?” She pushed herself to her feet, feeling the pain in her back, “Save me from what?”

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly unsure, “Tanya was trying to bite you.”

She jerked her shirt down and showed them her neck, “That’s what happens when she gives me a hickey.”

Rosalie’s eyes flew wide open, “Hickey?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “You expected me not to fuck my mate?”

Emmett’s jaw dropped, “M-m-mate?”

She nodded with a glare, “Tanya is my mate didn’t Alice tell you before you came here?”

Rosalie suddenly looked guilty, “She didn’t tell us much of anything.”

Emmett nodded, “She told us to tell you that she’s sorry and promises to make it up to you but since you kept it a secret, she followed your wish.”

She froze. She could feel the panic attack coming and her breathing quickened. She couldn’t get enough air into her lungs.

“Easy Bella.” He rubbed her back gently and frowned, “We really do want to help.”

She shook her head at him, “Alice should know I’m mad at you for leaving and her too.” She backed away from them.

Emmett frowned at her, “Are you afraid of us Bella Bear?”

She shook her head. Emmett elbowed Bella slightly and Rosalie took note of the way Bella’s body tensed before she took a deep breath then relaxed. She frowned at the brunette. Something about her was different. Alice had been downright feral when she had a vision two weeks ago and even Jasper couldn’t calm her down. She had spent two days decimating a remote part the forest they were living near before she nearly burned down Edward’s room. When she had calmed enough to speak clear English, she had to come to her and Emmett telling them they had to go to Denali, to Bella because she needed them. Especially Rosalie. Alice refused to elaborate since it was to protect Bella, but Rosalie knew it had to be bad.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a frown before Rosalie cocked her head at Bella as she backed against a tree and sat with her back against the bark. Rosalie sat in front of the girl cross-legged. Bella wrapped her arms around her knees and avoided looking at Rosalie.

Bella knew Rosalie was trying to guess what the problem was, and she tried her hardest to not flinch when Rosalie reached out to her but failed.

Rosalie saw the fear, the panic as the girl tried her hardest not to shrink away from her. She had been there at one point in her life, a lifetime ago. One that she would give anything to escape from. There was only one person that could have done that to her. A growl began in Rosalie’s chest and Bella felt her heart pound in her chest as the blood drained from her face.

“That little-“ Rosalie snarled angrily but Bella stopped her. Rosalie nodded while a thousand different scenarios crossed her mind, all of them ending with Edward’s painful death. This is why Alice had sent her. She would understand what Bella was going through and the nightmares she might be having.

Rosalie clenched her teeth. She could rip his arms off and beat him to death with them but that seemed to quick. She could do to him what she had done to Royce except this would be more difficult since he was a vampire. She could force him to watch her destroy every thing he held dear before locking him in a coffin with a window and shackling it shut before dropping it into the Challenger Deep at the southern end of the Mariana Trench. She wondered if she could borrow the shackles that Eleazar had made.

“Kate knows and I had just told Tanya when you two interrupted.” Bella said.

Emmett groaned as he sat beside Rosalie, “We’re fucked.”

Bella laughed, “Yeah Tanya is more overprotective than him.” She sneered at the end.

Rosalie nodded, “You are her mate and after what you told her she would feel very… Protective towards you.”

Bella grinned wider as she looked down at her hands. She couldn’t explain why this made her, but it did and she wasn’t going to complain.

“How did you meet up with Tanya and Kate?” Rosalie asked trying to get her mind off killing Edward.

Bella grinned, “I met up with Laurent when I stopped to get gas at the Alaskan border.” She shook her head, “I stopped him from breaking his diet and saved the guy he was going to eat.”

Rosalie grimaced, “You’ve been hanging with Laurent?”

Bella nodded and rolled her eyes, “They aren’t so bad once you spend time with them. I mean sure Victoria tried to kill me a few times but once she found out that James marked me…” She trailed off as Rosalie stared horrified at her. “What?”

“Victoria is here?”

Bella nodded, “Yes. So what?”

“Bella, she wants you dead because of James.” Rosalie shook her head.

“Actually, Victoria and James weren’t mates. They were just lovers. Besides Tanya would kill Victoria before the red head could ever lay a finger on me.” Bella grinned down at her hands thinking about Tanya’s anger, and how delicious she was when she was angry.

Rosalie shook her head, “Bella if we had known we never would have left.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “Did you know? Did you know I’m not his mate?”

Emmett frowned, “We suspected when he let you go with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix. Only mates that have been together for a long time can be separated for longer periods of time and never when one is in danger. It drives them deeper into the need to protect.”

The panic exploded in her chest uncontrollably at the thought of being anywhere near him. Her breathing became erratic and she felt like she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs. She could feel the pull in her heart. Tanya’s panic is what she was feeling. She could feel Tanya’s need for her.

“I have to go back.” She stood and began walking back the way they had come from.

“We can take you back to Forks.” Emmett said as he followed.

“I left Forks for a reason. I’m not ready to return just yet. Besides, it will be another week or two before the parts are in for my motorcycle. School doesn’t start for another month so I’m staying here.”

“I didn’t know you were into mechanics.” Rosalie said surprised.

She nodded as she stumbled over a few rocks, “Have been since you left. Jacob and I rebuilt a few motorcycles. I wrecked mine because of Victoria.”

Emmett frowned, “Did she follow you?”

She rubbed her chest and smiled, “Not exactly.”

She explained to them about how Victoria had made her slide off the bridge and Tanya’s rescue.

“And how does Laurent fit into all this?” Rosalie asked curiously.

“He’s Irina’s mate.”

She jumped onto a log and began to walk across it above the river. She smiled when she made it safely to the other side and continued her walk. They were silent for a while until Emmett and Bella started talking about what they had been up to. Rosalie watched the girl as she grew stronger talking to Emmett. She was different, but then that horrible event would change anyone’s lives. It did hers. And now it had changed Bella’s. She watched her mate and Bella as they laughed and talked, and she smiled. Emmett had been miserable when they left her. Now he was back to his old self.

Bella was climbing over things and Emmett would show off using his vampire strength. Currently they were goofing off on top of a river boulder and Emmett used a little too much force causing Bella to slip on the wet rock. Rosalie gasped as Bella disappeared behind the rock and Emmett’s laughter filled the air as he stared at a spot behind the boulder. She jumped the river and found Bella and Emmett laughing hysterically as he pulled the human to her feet. She lectured them for ten minutes before she pointed for them to continue walking. Now she knew how Esme felt when they would do stupid stunts, vampires or not.

As darkness began to set Emmett said hesitantly, “Maybe we should let Tanya cool down before we try to talk again.”

Bella nodded, “I’m staying at the motel in town.”

Rosalie frowned, “I’m not so sure you’re safe there. It gives me the creeps.”

Bella laughed as she turned to her, “The big bad Ice Queen is afraid of a little motel in the middle of nowhere?”

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her, “I watch tv Bella. Bates motel is a thing.”

Bella laughed, “Well I never thought I’d see the day.”

Emmett chuckled, “She’s scared of bugs too.”

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, “I am not. I just don’t like them. I never have.”

Bella chuckled, “Wow.”

After the air grew colder, she allowed Emmett to carry her as they ran back to the motel. Once inside her room Emmett ordered the pizza while she sat on the bed with Rosalie. After it arrived Emmett sat on the floor and flipped the tv on.

“You’ve changed.” Rosalie commented as the second Back to the Future started on the tv.

Bella stared at the food, “Good or bad?”

Rosalie eyed her for a moment, “I’m not sure yet.”

She shrugged, “That kind of thing changes a person.”

“You had no problems with Tanya touching you though?”

Bella stared down at her hands as she shook her head, “I can’t explain it. I feel safe with Tanya. Comforted and happy, completely relaxed and it’s weird.”

Rosalie smirked, “Why?”

“I hate when Jacob touches me. I can barely stand giving Charlie a hug.” She shivered. “But with Tanya it’s different.”

Rosalie smiled, “Don’t lose that Bella. You need that more than ever right now. I didn’t have that until I found Emmett.”

Rosalie told Bella her tragic ending and then she understood why Alice had sent her. Rosalie understood the feelings she had. How she had been blaming herself for something that had never been her fault to begin with.

“I’m not saying that I forgive you.” Bella said with a sigh.

Rosalie nodded, “I wouldn’t expect you to this soon.”

Bella frowned as she stared down at her hands. Would she ever be able to fully forgive them? Did Rosalie even want to be in her life anymore?

Rosalie sighed, “I still think Tanya overreacted.”

“Well next time try talking before going vampire crazy.” Bella eyed her seriously.

Rosalie grimaced, “But-“

Bella shook her head, “No buts.”

Rosalie scoffed, “Whatever.”

Bella laughed, “There’s the Rosalie I know.”

Rosalie grinned at her, “I never hated you just so you know.”

Bella frowned, “Then why?”

“I hated what he was doing to you, but we had no proof that you weren’t his mate.”

“What about the scent?” She asked angrily.

“You were so overpowering for him that we just assumed…” Rosalie trailed off then took her hand, “I am so sorry Bella.”

She smiled at her, “You have nothing to be sorry for. Neither of us do.”

They shared a smile until Emmett whistled at them, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. They rolled their eyes at him. She could feel the connection to Rosalie as they sat and talked for a few hours before they traded numbers for her new phone. Rosalie and Emmett left for the Cullen house further away from town and in the opposite direction from the Denali’s and she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

.

.

Bella jerked awake as a knock sounded on her door. She groaned when she saw the time and wondered who would be dumb enough to bother her at two o’clock in the morning. She had fallen asleep in her dirty clothes after Rosalie and Emmett had left around midnight and her back was extremely stiff and painful. She opened the door to Kate’s black eyes. Kate wrapped her arms around her tightly, inhaling deeply, and sighed.

“We have been worried sick. Where the hell have you been?” She closed the door behind her as Bella collapsed back on the bed.

“Sleeping.” She grunted into the blanket.

“Tanya is freaking out.”

Bella groaned, “Damnit. I can see her tomorrow after work.” There was a sharp pull in her chest, and she sat up with a gasp.

Kate grinned, “That would be a no.”

She stood and shooed Kate out of the room, following her to the Jaguar XE. After they parked in front of the house she walked towards the house and had just placed her foot on the bottom step when Tanya appeared with black eyes in front of her.

Silence stretched endless between them and she shrugged, “Honey I’m home.”

Kate laughed as she shook her head, “Give her a minute to calm down.”

Carmen frowned and opened her arms to her, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She frowned at Tanya for a moment then nodded and let Carmen lead her inside. She washed her hands and her face at the sink in Tanya’s bathroom. She dried her face, inhaling Tanya’s scent from the towel. She opened her eyes and jumped backwards with her hand over her heart, Tanya’s face was staring at her in the mirror from her.

Tanya stared at her as she said, “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I could say the same for you.” Tanya snapped.

Bella walked past her into the bedroom. She eased herself onto the closed chest at the foot of the bed, “I didn’t know they were going to show up and sweep me off my feet.”

Tanya frowned at her, “Are you hurt?”

“Just my back. I fell and no it wasn’t their fault.” She said quickly.

Tanya moved around her, “May I?”

Bella nodded.

Tanya lifted her mate’s shirt and growled at the bruise that was already appearing. She placed her cold fingertips lightly against it and Bella sighed.

“Did I hurt you?” Tanya asked.

Bella shook her head, “No it felt good. I’m just stiff I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Tanya caught her hand as she stood, “Will you please stay with me?”

She saw the pain in Tanya’s eyes, and she nodded, “Sure.” She hated that look in Tanya’s eyes.

Tanya moved to the door and locked it before moving back to her. She reached for Bella’s shirt, but the girl pulled back, “What about the lack of wall?”

Tanya smiled, “Kate isn’t sleeping tonight. She needs to hunt, and the others are keeping an eye out for Rosalie and Emmett.”

Bella sighed, “You are going to have to learn to get along with them.”

Tanya glared at her as she helped Bella pull her shirt over her head, “I will. Once I’m sure you’re okay.”

If anyone else but Tanya had been there, she would not have let her take her shirt off, but it felt good to get it off her back. She kicked her shoes off and stretched out on the bed on her stomach wearing only her jeans. Tanya crawled onto the bed beside her after stripping to her underwear and bra. Bella had tried extremely hard to not stare but she couldn’t resist. The woman was even more beautiful than she had originally thought. Tanya’s fingers slid up and down her back gently for a while before she placed her cool hand palm down on her back. Bella smiled against the pillow as her body relaxed under Tanya’s soothing touch.

.

.

She jerked awake suddenly as the nightmare ended, her breathing erratic. She was alone in the dark room. She glared down at her hands. She was getting tired of the nightmares. It always ended the same way. James was never alone even in the ballet studio. She could still his laughter as he crushed her leg so easily. Her pain made him happy. She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Her body was covered in sweat as the dream played over again in her mind. James’ laughter like a broken record in her mind.

“Bella?” Tanya called softly as she closed the door behind her.

She shook her head and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tanya frowned, “Did I wake you? I just went to get some water.”

Bella shook her head.

Tanya placed her hand gently on her back, “Baby you’re sweating.”

“Just a bad dream. I should go. I didn’t mean to fall asleep and I have work soon.” She moved to stand up and winced at the pain in her back.

Tanya pulled her back down on the bed, “You had a long day and Duncan understood when I called him to ask for the day off for you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Bella shook her head.

“Come let’s lay back down and sleep some more.” She slid her robe off her shoulders.

Bella felt desire tingle in her stomach, and she stood quickly.

Tanya grinned at her, “I won’t bite. Unless you ask.”

Bella glared at her, “You’ll pay for that.”

Tanya smiled as she laid on her back on the bed, “Second date?”

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. She could feel the mate bond, pulling her soothingly to Tanya. When she opened her eyes, she had to bite her lower lip as she took in the full beauty of Tanya lying on the bed in nothing, her eyes closed. Her long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, and her hands behind her head on the pillow. Her long strawberry blonde hair had a slight curl around her face. She let her eyes linger on her mates round smooth breasts that were already showing her excitement.

Bella took a deep breath and forced herself to walk back to the bed. She wanted this with Tanya, but she didn’t know how to proceed. She knew it wouldn’t be like the first time, she was so comfortable and even a little excited to be with Tanya. It was more than just the sex that she wanted, but she just didn’t know if Tanya wanted the same things she did.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the text from Rosalie, Alice said yes, she does.

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat her phone down and it buzzed with another message, She saw that.

She chuckled as she stood next to the bed. Tanya smiled at her, “May I ask whose texting you this early?”

“Rosalie.”

Tanya stiffened and Bella quickly crawled up Tanya’s body, holding herself above the woman on her hands. Tanya’s eyes snapped open to look up at her.

“I had a question and Alice was answering it for me.”

Tanya placed her hands on either side of her face, “What question?”

She lowered her body slowly down against Tanya’s bare skin, feeling the soft growl rumble in Tanya’s chest. It felt so good to be this close to her and still want more. She smirked at the dark eyes that were watching her every move.

“If you wanted this as much as I do.” She leaned closer.

Tanya nodded, “I do.”

Bella closed the distance between them and pressed her lips lightly against Tanya’s. She couldn’t stop herself from taking it deeper, needing to explore every inch of her mouth. To fill herself with Tanya’s taste. Tanya shifted slightly and Bella moaned when she felt Tanya’s thighs squeeze against her hips. Tanya kissed down Bella’s neck to her shoulder pulling another moan from her mate. She could smell Bella’s arousal and her own intensified.

Bella grinned and bit down on Tanya’s neck causing the vampire to moan and arch her back up, pressing their bodies tighter together. She gasped when Tanya’s hand slid into the back of her jeans and gripped her ass tightly, her nails digging in slightly. She sucked hard and Tanya’s legs wrapped around her waist tightly while her arms moved up to lock behind her neck. She had found Tanya’s weakness. It was good information to have. Bella wasn’t sure how long they spent that way but when she pulled back, she smirked at the large hickey on Tanya’s neck and the smaller ones around it.

Tanya grinned up at her mate, “I knew I wasn’t the only one.”

She chuckled until she felt Tanya’s fingers slid up inside her. She gasped, her breath disappearing in one moment. Tanya smiled up at her, lust thick in her voice, “You like that baby?”

She couldn’t speak as her hips moved on their own. Her mind short circuited, the only thing she could focus on was Tanya and her need to be claimed by her mate. She dipped her head back down to Tanya’s neck and bit down as hard as she could. A moan rolled from Tanya as Bella slid her hand between them and entered her. The absolute pleasure of being one with her mate was more than she could handle. Her mind went blank, acting on pure instinct as her body shook with need.

Why she had been denying herself for so long was something she would never understand. If Tanya wanted her forever, then she would be complete. She needed Tanya and the mate bond screamed for her. She couldn’t ignore it, wouldn’t ignore it. She loved staying at the motel, but could she be that far from Tanya anymore? Was it worth hurting so much over? She knew it wasn’t as the wave of pleasure crashed through her body and covered Tanya’s fingers at the same time Tanya exploded.

She collapsed against her mate’s cool body, breathing in her scent.

Tanya wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek, “Marry me.”

She jerked back, staring down at her mate with wide eyes, “What?”


	8. Compromise

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella sat staring down into her cup of coffee at Maude’s kitchen table. Victoria was chopping vegetables at the island counter and Maude was stirring something in a pot on the stove. Darcy was sitting across from her with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her.

“I can’t believe you didn’t answer her.” She shook her head, “The second hottest vampire asks you to marry her and you didn’t answer her.”

Bella’s head snapped up angrily, “Second hottest?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious, “Victoria is the hottest.”

Bella glared at her, “Tanya is way beyond Victoria in every sense.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes at her, “You didn’t fucking answer her.”

She half grimaced half grinned, “I fucked her brains out and went down on her for three hours, doesn’t that count for something?”

A loud clang sounded to their right and they both looked over just as Victoria’s head popped up above the island counter. She cleared her throat and continued chopping the vegetables. Maude turned from the stove the wooden spoon in her hand and pointed at Bella with it, a curious look on her face.

“Now when you say three hours, do you mean a full three hours or almost three with breaks to come up for air?”

She sighed, “A full three hours. The only reason I was able to leave was because she was-“

Darcy grinned, “A puddle of vampire sweetness?”

They all laughed as she nodded with a smirk.

“I would kill to see that.” Darcy smiled.

Victoria growled at her, “Like hell.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “You’re still number one baby.”

Victoria nodded, “You bet your ass.”

Ash walked through the door quickly, “Did you say yes?”

Bella groaned and placed her forehead on the table as Darcy glared at her again, “No she didn’t.”

Maude laughed, “She does have an amazing set of lungs though.”

He frowned at the older woman, “Do I even want to know?”

Victoria grinned at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

He grimaced, “Ah, sex again.”

Darcy frowned at him, “What is with you and sex?”

Bella sat up and nodded, glad that the conversation was no longer focused on her, “Yeah you always get shy.”

He shook his head, “No I just don’t get any.”

Darcy gasped as she shook her head, “I couldn’t live if I didn’t have it nightly.”

Victoria grinned as she held the cutting board over the pot on the stove, “Nightly, daily, every hour or so.”

Darcy threw a butter knife across the room at her mate. Victoria plucked it out of the air and used it to butter the toast as it popped out of the toaster. Bella smiled. This is what she had needed all her life. Family that bickered and fought but was always there for her.

Maude grinned at her, “Bella, come here.”

She pushed herself out of her chair and walked to Maude. The older woman pointed to the closed leather-bound book on the counter next to the stove, “Find the recipe for Potio Affectu.”

She frowned as she ran her hand along the material, “What is this made of?”

Maude smiled, “Goat hide.”

She swallowed but opened the large book. The pages were yellowed with age and were stiff as she searched them for the recipe that Maude asked for. She wasn’t sure how she knew what Maude had said when she had been teleported to Tanya’s and as she looked at the words on the page she noticed they weren’t in English, but she could read it.

“Maude what language is this?”

The older woman smiled as she poured the stew into bowls, “Latin dear.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know Latin.”

Maude laughed, “That’s what your gift is for. Use it child. You did yesterday.”

Her eyes widened, “You were speaking Latin yesterday? How did I know what you were saying?”

Maude cocked her head at her, “No one has told you?”

She shook her head as she glanced at Darcy and Ash. They shrugged and Darcy asked, “What is her gift?”

“I’ve never seen it strong enough to affect a human. You really are special Bella. You can absorb what’s around you. My knowledge of Latin, my use of my Book of Shadows, even a vampire’s strength and speed.”

She stared at the woman like she had grown a second head, “That’s utterly…” she trailed off.

Victoria grinned, “Wait so like, what about Ash?”

Bella frowned over at her friend, “Shifter?”

He grinned and Maude eyed Bella for a moment, circling her. Bella suddenly felt like she was being judged. After a few minutes, the woman nodded, “Yes. I don’t see why not. Her body should be easily adaptable. It explains why she’s so natural with the supernatural.”

Victoria’s smile turned evil, “How do we train her?”

Maude sat the bowls on the table, “Eat first.”

They all took a seat around the kitchen table, “How am I supposed to do this I mean I’m not exactly coordinated.”

Victoria frowned at her, “Actually this is the most coordinated I have ever seen you. Back in Forks you were a bumbling mess.”

She glared at the red head, “Thanks.”

Victoria smiled around a bite of food, “Anytime sugar.”

Darcy shook her spoon at them, “Wait I don’t think I like the sound of this. Is Bella going to get hurt?”

Ash nodded, “I agree with Darcy. This seems dangerous for a human to mess around with.”

Maude shook her head, “As long as she concentrates and we go easy on her, there should be no harm in learning now instead of when she’s a newborn vampire and can’t control anything.”

She smiled at her bowl, “Everything seems so unreal.”

The four of them frowned at her but Maude was the one to speak, “Why is that dear?”

“When I was in Forks, with the Cullen’s, they always made it seem like I was so fragile. Breakable to the point they wanted me to hide from James.”

Victoria grimaced at his name, “You never would have survived James without them since you didn’t have your gift developed enough.”

She shook her head, “How did it get so developed now without me noticing?”

Darcy laughed, “You are surrounded by those of us who aren’t human. In Forks you were only around a few at a time. Here it’s all the time.”

Ash nodded and swallowed a bite of food, “That and your vampire is biting you like crazy.”

She felt the blush burn the tips of her ears and then her cheeks.

He chuckled, “That has to be doing something. You’ve accepted the mate bond.”

Maude grinned, “And now your body is preparing you for the transition. It hasn’t been done a lot with a human because normally the human is turned quickly by its mate. You have had a lot of time for this.”

She sighed, “Can we just have one day that’s normal?”

Silence fell on the group as they looked at each other. Bella smiled and all five of them said in unison, “Nah.”

.

.

Bella stood in Maude’s kitchen a few hours later ignoring the waves of nausea that coursed through her body. She had been sick enough already, but she was determined to do this at least once. She had been trying to teleport between Maude’s kitchen and living room. Maude smiled at her, “You’ve got this Bella.”

Darcy gave her a thumbs up, “Think of the sex you’ll have with your vampire if you do this right.”

Ash laughed, “Stop or you’ll make her lose her mind.”

Bella laughed as she took a deep breath and spoke, “Aperiesque ostium impero, tutum iter omnium querentium cupiunt.”

She felt the familiar shift as she thought about Tanya. The room spun and she heard the shouts of joy and clapping as their swirling faces disappeared. The swirling scenery of the town and the woods rushed around her in a jumble of colors and shapes. The Denali house swirled around her and she heard a shout as the swirling living room slowly came to a stop. She took a slow deep breath and held her hand up towards Kate as the blonde took a step towards her. She begged the nausea to stay down as she swayed in place.

After a few moments she sighed, “Thank god. I don’t think I could handle being sick again today.”

She took a step and tumbled as the dizziness caught up to her again. Kate blurred to her and caught her easily, “What the hell was that?”

She grinned up at her, “Teleportation. Neat huh.”

Eleazar smiled widely at her, “I’ve never seen one before. They were rumors but I didn’t think they were true.”

Carmen frowned at him, “What?”

“She has the gift of a Mimic.”

Bella’s eyes widened, “So that’s what it’s called.”

He nodded, “Fascinating.”

She pulled away from Kate, “Where’s Tanya?”

“Out hunting. She’ll be back soon.”

She grinned, “So what’s up?”

Kate laughed and took her hand as Carmen suddenly frowned, “Kate.”

“You are going to help me fix the wall in my room.”

Bella laughed as she let Kate pull her up the stairs. As they worked, she learned more about Kate and her abilities. When the wall was patched up, she turned to the blonde, “So how painful is it?”

Kate grinned, “Let’s see.” She held her hand out.

Bella took it and felt the tingling sensation in her fingertips before it spread through her hand and up into her arm. She grinned as she focused on the sensation. Kate yelped as she hit the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head. Bella jerked her hand free and frowned down at her.

“I’m so sorry Kate.”

Kate grinned up at her, “Holy shit Bella.”

“I’m sorry, I was just-“

Kate shook her head and pulled her to the bed, “It’s okay. Calm down. Your heart is going to beat out of your chest. It’s okay, I’m not hurt.”

She nodded feeling the guilt wash over her.

Kate smiled, “Try again but focus more on controlling the sensation and not the strength.”

She nodded and took her hand again. This time she followed Kate’s instructions and pushed the tingling feeling down her arm and back into her fingers. They stared at their connected fingers as a spark ignited, a bright blue flame dancing across their fingers as they pushed it back and forth.

The front door slammed shut downstairs and they both jumped to their feet, startled. They pulled apart quickly and Bella felt the full force of Kate’s power slide up into her body. She didn’t even get a gasp out before she hit her knees. The electricity tightened the muscles of her chest before flowing up her neck to her face. Her arms were stiff as the rolling shock slowly shifted back down her face, through her neck, and into her chest again.

She fell forward just as the door to Kate’s room burst open. She laid on the floor breathing heavily as her muscles relaxed and her heart began to beat again. She could hear the vicious growl rolling through the room, but her body couldn’t move. She knew she needed to protect Kate, but her mind was still tingling with the jolt.

Tanya’s growl was guttural as she stared at her mate on the floor, no sound of a heartbeat. Her black eyes landed on Kate as the blonde held her hands up, “Tanya I swear I didn’t mean to.”

The need to protect her mate was overwhelming, the attack from Rosalie and Emmett still fresh in her mind. She had been so focused on her mate’s need for her she hadn’t heard them enter the house. She hadn’t heard the fight that had taken place downstairs as they made their way to her room. Irina and Laurent had been out hunting and Kate had tried desperately to stop them from coming up the stairs.

She kept her eyes on Kate as the blonde backed into the corner of the room, keeping her hands high in placation, “Tanya it was an accident I swear.”

A loud thump caught her attention as Bella’s heart began to beat loud and strong. She knelt beside her mate on the floor, keeping her eye’s on Kate.

Bella focused on the cool hand that was on her back as Tanya’s soft soothing voice was in her ear, “Baby can you move?”

She picked up her head and shook her it, clearing the last of the numbness from her mind before pushing herself up. Tanya gripped her arm and pulled her against her body, and further away from Kate.

She glanced up at Tanya, “It was an accident Tanya. Kate didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tanya held her even tighter as she shook her head and looked down at her mate, “Let’s go.”

Bella’s legs were still shaky as they walked out of the room and into Tanya’s room. She sat on the bed slowly and stretched her back. Tanya crouched in front of her, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She smiled and cupped her face, “I’m fine. We were startled when the front door closed.”

Tanya growled again, “I told him not to slam the door.”

She laughed, “Laurent?”

Tanya nodded, sorrow filled eyes looking up at her mate, “Your heart stopped.”

She kissed her gently, “I’m fine. I came here a few hours ago looking for you. They said you were out hunting, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Tanya knocked her back on the bed, straddling her hips, “You are never interrupting me.” A knock on the door had her growling again, “Unlike other people who seem to have a death wish.”

Bella grinned and said, “Come in.”

Tanya glared down at her, “Traitor.”

She slid her hand into the front of Tanya’s jeans as Irina opened the door. Tanya’s eyes widened but didn’t look away from her mate’s challenging smirk.

“We have some visitors. They are here for Bella.”

Tanya felt her mate’s fingers circling her as she said with a hard edge to her voice, “Who?” She forced her body to not move but it was becoming more and more difficult as Bella’s fingers dipped just inside of her core before pulling back just as quickly.

“Hale.”

Tanya froze, a growl vibrating deep inside her chest.

Bella grinned at Irina, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Irina smirked at her, “Or ten.”

Bella laughed as Irina closed the door. She slid her fingers into her mate before sitting up and biting down on Tanya’s neck. Tanya couldn’t stop herself as the wave of pleasure crashed through her body. Bella rolled the jelly like vampire off her and hurried to the bathroom to straighten her hair and wash up before heading out of the room against Tanya’s weak protests.

She reached the bottom of the stairs before Tanya was suddenly gripping her arm as Rosalie and Emmett stood awkwardly in the living room. Every member of the Denali coven was glaring at them as the tension filled the room.

Emmett grinned at her widely, “Hey Bella Bear.”

She chuckled as she kissed Tanya’s lips before pulling away and walking into his embrace. Tanya was uneasy as he picked up her mate and spun her in a circle, unable to stop the growl. Bella laughed as she was set on her feet, “You’ll never guess how I got here.”

His eyes sparkled and Tanya could see the relationship between the two. Rosalie stepped away from Bella slightly which had Tanya relaxing, but only a little.

Emmett’s eyes widened as he stared at Bella, “I teleported.”

Rosalie frowned, “Magically teleported?”

She nodded at the blonde, “Yep. Maude is the one to figure out how I was able to read Latin since I don’t know it.”

Tanya glanced at Eleazar as he smiled widely, “It seems our Bella has the gift of a Mimic.”

Tanya smiled at her mate and Bella glanced over at her, “I’m not quite sure what it means but that’s what Kate and I were doing when you got home.” She walked to Tanya’s outstretched hand.

Tanya growled warningly as Kate bowed her head guilty.

Bella slapped Tanya on the arm, “It was an accident.”

Rosalie frowned, “Can we get back to the part where Bella teleported here.”

Tanya glared at her, “I’m not sure I should let either of you stay after what you did.”

Emmett frowned, “I swear we didn’t know. We thought you were trying to bite her.”

Tanya stiffened as she glowered at him, her authority coming out in her growl, “You took my mate from me.”

Bella took a step away from Tanya as she rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. She walked towards the sofa as Rosalie’s lip pulled back in a snarl, “If you weren’t trying to force yourself on her...”

Something inside of Bella snapped. She never said she was smart, and this was one of those times that she proved it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her anger boiled over and before anyone knew what was happening, she was in front of Rosalie, a loud smack echoing around the room. The blonde’s eyes lost all color as a growl rolled from her lips and she lunged angrily.

Bella felt the rush of power in her body as she collided with the vampire, a boom echoing off the walls. A growl so animalistically vicious vibrated her chest as she slammed Rosalie’s body down onto the floor. She bared her teeth at the vampire below her causing a small whimpering sound to escape Rosalie’s lips. She knew it was irrational, but she had the feeling that Tanya was in danger. Instinct had taken a hold of the mate bond as everything inside of her screamed to protect her mate.

She felt the power slowly draining from her as she jerked back, her breathing heavy as she stared down at Rosalie. She stumbled backwards as Tanya stared at her wide eyed and unmoving. She backed away from everyone as she shook her head, trying to understand what had just happened. She stared down at her hands as she thought the Latin words in her mind.

She shook her head as the room began to swirl and she felt the familiar floating feeling as she reappeared in Maude’s kitchen. Her entire body shook as Ash and Darcy rushed to her. Victoria quickly filled a glass of water and brought it to her. She couldn’t take her eyes off her hands as she explained what had happened.

Darcy and Victoria grinned but Darcy spoke first, “Serves her right. You were protecting your mate Bella. It happens and it will happen when you are a vampire.”

Victoria nodded, “I’m surprised Tanya let you leave. If Darcy had made that impressive display, I would have taken her right then and there.” A wide grin spread across her face.

.

.

An hour later Ash frowned at her, “I’ll walk you to your room.” He pulled her up and led her out the door.

Instead of heading to the stairs he led her to the middle of the second-floor balcony. They looked out over the parking lot as everyone began setting up for dinner. She frowned down at Gloria as she shook her head at Tommy.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She whispered.

Ash smiled, “You won’t. There’s a difference B. Your mate was threatened, anyone in your position would have done the same thing. Besides to me it sounds like you showed your dominance.”

She frowned at him as they leaned on the railing, “What?”

He chuckled, “You are mated to an old powerful vampire that is also the coven leader. It’s natural that you showed dominance over your coven mates, showing them your new place in the hierarchy.”

She grimaced, “I’m all for Tanya making the decisions. I’m not even a vampire yet.”

He nodded, “Yes but you have accepted the mate bond. You are the leader’s mate and you showed why you are the leaders’ mate. It’s no different than in a shifter pack.”

She smiled slightly, “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what you are?”

He grinned, “Someday my friend.” He hooked his arm over her shoulders, “You know your mate is going to want to take you, oh so hard.”

She snorted as Darcy leaned against her opposite side, running her hand over her back, “You probably made her cum on the spot.”

Victoria wrapped her arms around Darcy’s waist, “I can guarantee it. Makes me wet just thinking about it.”

Bella shook her head as Darcy almost purred, “At least pick a room first.”

A familiar black Jaguar XE pulled into the parking lot and parked below them. She stood straight as she looked down, watching Tanya exit the car. Her black eyes were on her intensely and she felt a shiver shake her body. Ash cleared his throat and quickly removed his arm from her shoulders.

Darcy turned into Victoria’s chest as Victoria smiled at her, “Your mate is waiting Bella.”

She turned and made her way slowly down the closest set of stairs, dread heavy in her stomach. Tanya stood near her door as she walked towards her. She entered her room without saying a word and waited for Tanya to close the door before she turned to her.

Tanya’s lips were on hers instantly, hard and impatiently. She felt the desire explode in her body as she took a step back, but Tanya followed easily. Minutes later Tanya pulled back with a groan, “Why did you leave?”

Bella shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed, “I don’t know where that came from. One minute I was going to sit on the sofa and the next Rosalie… Is she mad at me?” When Tanya didn’t answer she looked up to find the blonde smirking. “What?”

“Do you have any idea how hot that was to watch?” A seductive tone entered Tanya’s voice. “You may have just started a war with the Cullen’s and it’s the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Bella grimaced up at her, “Why? I didn’t mean to attack Rosalie. Tanya I-“

Tanya’s lips were on hers again, silencing her as she straddled her mate on the foot of the bed. When they parted, she grinned down at her, “You dominated Rosalie Hale. Powerfully I might add. Emmett and I thought it was hot.”

She shook her head, “What do you mean war?”

Tanya laughed, “They would like to join our coven.”

She frowned, “After what I did to Rosalie?”

Tanya smiled, “As much as I hate to admit, they care about you.”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She and Emmett had always gotten along great, but Rosalie was a different story. Sure, she admitted she didn’t hate her but after all they left her. Could they be trusted? Or was this them trying to earn her trust? She couldn’t be absolutely sure, but she did know that she had missed Emmett second only to Alice.

“Baby?” Tanya cupped her face gently, a worried expression in her eyes.

She shook her head, “Sorry.”

Tanya frowned, “What is it?”

She sighed, “Nothing I was just lost in thought.”

“Will you tell me?”

She simply couldn’t resist, “Do you want me to?”

A growl rolled from Tanya, “Why, of all times, now?”

She smirked up at her, “Should I wait for a more specific time?”

Tanya growled as she leaned forward, lust thick in her voice, “You know what that does to me.”

She ran her tongue up Tanya’s neck, “That’s why I do it.”

A knock on the door had Tanya snarling angrily and Bella sighed, “What?”

Victoria’s smile could be heard in her voice, “Darcy and Ash scent me to get you.”

Tanya rested her forehead against Bella’s, “I want to take you to the cabin so we can be alone for longer than a few minutes.”

Bella chuckled, “I promise on my next day off I’m all yours.”

Tanya rolled her hips causing Bella to moan, “Promise?”

She felt the surge of strength in her body and she flipped Tanya onto her back, “Guarantee it.” She kissed her deeply before standing and walking to the door, “Pervert.” She snapped as she opened the door to Victoria’s smirk.

Tanya growled warningly as Victoria took Bella’s hand, “You and your family are invited as well Tanya.”

Tanya blurred to Bella, “Thank you.”

Bella rolled her eyes as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Tanya’s lips, “I want you to meet my friends.”

Tanya smiled as she pulled her phone out, “Anything for you baby.” She sent a quick message to Carmen and then took Bella’s offered hand.

Bella pulled her to the line of picnic tables that had appeared, “Darcy, Ash this is Tanya.”

Darcy grinned up at her, “Nope still mine.”

Bella glared at her, “Over my dead body.”

Tanya pulled her mate tighter against her, “What’s going on?”

Ash laughed, “They’ve been arguing over who’s mate is hotter.”

Tanya grinned as Victoria pulled Darcy into her lap and smirked at Tanya, “They’re hopeless.”

An hour later Tanya was beginning to see why Bella had been drawn to this place. The people here had accepted her as she was. They didn’t want anything from her, they just liked her. Carmen and Eleazar were speaking to an old man that everyone called Old Man Murry and even they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Irina had a little trouble when she found out that Gloria and her son were Werewolves, but Bella had put her foot down, effectively ending Irina’s hatred for the creatures. Tanya was amazed at how the girl was already taking her mate role seriously, even though she had a feeling Bella wasn’t aware of what she was doing, or that her word was just as final as Tanya’s.

Kate and Emmett were in a battle with George, a game battle at the very least. She had rolled her eyes as her sister and Emmett as they delved deep into the Dungeons and Dragons game that George had spent the hour teaching them. They were now battling as a rogue and warrior against imaginary goblins with four other tenants. At least they were learning teamwork. She had been engrossed in conversation with Maude about Bella and what exactly the older woman was teaching her mate. She looked around when she realized that Bella was no longer near her. She was on her feet in an instant as she scanned the crowd of people.

Bella shook her head at Rosalie, “I don’t want to break up your family.”

They were standing near the back of the motel away from prying eyes and ears.

Rosalie shook her head, “The moment that slimy bastard even thought about doing what he did, they were no longer family.”

Bella frowned at her, “What about Alice and Jasper?”

She shook her head, “Alice nearly burned down his room while he was in Costa Rica. They’ll be here soon enough.”

Bella turned away from the blonde and stared down the street. Alice was coming here. Was she ready to see her ex-best friend? Did she want to see her? She had to have known what was happening to her after they left, and she never reached out. How could see forgive the one person that was supposed to be there for her?

Rosalie stood close behind her, “Bella?”

She sighed, “It’s Tanya’s coven not mine.” She turned to face her, “I’m only human Rosalie. I don’t even know if Tanya wants to turn me.”

Rosalie grinned, “She asked you to marry her, didn’t she?”

She grimaced, “Don’t remind me.”

The blonde laughed, “She wants you in every way possible forever Bella.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth before it fell and dread filled her stomach again, “What about when I have to return to Forks? I’ll have to leave, and I’ll never see her again.”

Rosalie shook her head, “She’ll follow you anywhere Bella. So, we all return to Forks so you can finish high school and then we come back.”

“It’s not that difficult Bells.” Darcy said as she leaned back against the wall.

She frowned at the girl, “I’ll miss you the most scarecrow.”

Darcy laughed, “You won’t have time to miss me. I’ll be right beside you at school anyway.”  
Bella’s frown deepened, “What do you mean?”

Darcy pulled Bella back against the wall, “You know how shifters have packs and vampire’s have covens?” At her nod Darcy smiled, “Well we are yours. Congratulations.”

Bella shook her head, “I would never ask that of any of you. I can go back to Forks and finish school, and then return here.”

Darcy pouted, “You would leave your best friend behind.” She leaned her chin on her shoulder.

Rosalie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning back against the wall next to her, “Face it Swan you are stuck with us.” She grinned at her.

A few minutes later a growl rolled around them. Rosalie jerked away from Bella quickly and Darcy jumped away from her. The two girls hurried away back to the front of the building. Bella smiled at Tanya, “Must you scare my friends?”

She leaned into her body, “Only if said friends are touching my mate.” She snapped, “Vampires are very possessive in the early years of mating.”

Bella wrapped her arms around her neck, “Do tell.”

Tanya kissed her lightly, “Well since you are not a vampire yet, you don’t feel the intense need to be with me all the time like I do.”

“So, you are a very horny vampire. Got it. Number two?” She held back a moan as Tanya sucked on the skin at the base of her neck.

“You being human has my need to protect in overdrive along with wanting to fuck you. Not to mention when someone touches you, I need to claim you more. Show everyone that you are taken and belong to me.”

Bella grinned at Tanya’s black eyes. She ran her tongue up the taller woman’s neck before biting, “So do you want to fuck me or date me?”

Tanya growled happily in response, “I always want to fuck you. I want to marry you to make you mine in the human sense, since I can’t turn you yet.”

Bella jerked back, “Wait you want to marry just so other humans will know that I am taken?”

“That’s not the only reason but it is a big part of it, yes.”

She had never thought of it that way. Tanya was being patient and waiting to turn her so she could finish high school because that’s what _she_ wanted. Relationships were supposed to be about give and take, compromise. Since Tanya was willing to go against her instincts the least Bella could do was grant her this want.

She smiled widely at her, “Yes.”

Tanya frowned, confused, “Yes, what?”

She chuckled, “Yes I will marry you.”

Tanya crushed her mouth to Bella’s while lifting her mate off the ground. Bella wrapped her legs around Tanya’s waist instantly, her back hitting the wall behind her as Tanya’s tongue danced with hers wildly. There was cheering in the parking lot and Bella pulled away from Tanya with a growl.

“I’ll kill her.”

Tanya smiled widely, “Later.” Bella frowned suddenly and Tanya became worried, “What’s wrong baby?”

“I have to tell Charlie.” She grimaced, pulling a laugh from her mate.


	9. Descending Into Madness

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella spent the next few weeks living in bliss. She had everything; she was seeing Tanya regularly; she would spend Friday nights with her friends at the motel parties, the Denali’s making an appearance occasionally. She even spent an entire day with Laurent and Victoria alone. She was spending time with Rosalie and Emmett, as long as Tanya knew exactly where they were going to be and she had her cell phone on her at all times. She still didn’t trust them yet. She had friends and she was finally feeling like herself again. She was happy, an unknown feeling that she was enjoying. She was learning a lot from everyone. Darcy was teaching her some spells and she was getting better at teleporting, but Tanya hated seeing her sick.

The only fight that she and Tanya had was when to tell Charlie. Tanya wanted to be married before she returned to school but there was only two weeks left and she still hadn’t told Charlie. The only bright side to the argument was the sex afterwards.

She was still struggling to find the right way to tell him. It wasn’t like she could just call him and say, _‘hey I’m getting married to a woman want to come to the ceremony?’_ She felt uncomfortable thinking about it after what she had gone through, but she did really want him there.

She was currently arguing about it with Tanya as they ate dinner at the Denali house. “Why are you so keen on doing it before I go back to school Tanya?”

The older woman glared at her, “Because you are mine and everyone will know it, especially those mongrels down there.”

She could feel the anger boiling under the skin and she slammed her fork down as she stood. Without a word she teleported out of the house and into Duncan’s shop. If she had stayed, she would have said something that she would regret, and she didn’t want to hurt Tanya like that. She needed to breath. Tanya knew how much she cared about the pack but, just like the pack, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of them being friends.

She put her anger into fixing her motorcycle. She had most of the parts already and had been dragging her feet to put it back together. She didn’t want to. It meant she would have to return to Forks when it was done. Her cellphone rang and she ignored Tanya’s call before turning the damn thing off. She focused on fixing her bike for the rest of the night.

She knew she was overreacting but lately it was as if she couldn’t control her temper. After the encounter with Rosalie she seemed to be losing more control of herself. She didn’t voice her concerns to Tanya because she didn’t want to worry her mate. It was like having the ultimate mood swing with the ability to draw off other’s gifts. In a way she was worried she would pull from the strength of the vampires she was always around and really do some damage.

She could fell the tightness in her chest more and Rosalie had told her that was the mate bond. She was feeling it more and more, the longer she spent with Tanya the stronger it was. Some days she was annoyed because it hurt so much and other days she wanted to curl into Tanya’s arms and cry. It was confusing and frustrating all at the same time.

She tossed the wrench onto the workbench and sighed as she crossed to the office in the back. She picked up the phone and dialed Charlie’s number. He answered on the second ring, “Swan.”

“Hey dad.”

“Bells.” His smile echoed through the phone. “How are you doing?”

She smiled as she sat back in the chair, “Good. I’m working late so I thought I’d give you a call while I was taking a break.”

“What are you working on?”

They spent the next hour discussing work and what he had been up to at the police station. She couldn’t help but smile as she talked to him, she really did miss him. When they grew quiet, she frowned.

“What’s really on your mind Bells?”

“What makes you think anything is wrong?” She leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk.  
“I’m your father, I know when something is bothering you.”

She grinned, “Dad I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.”

“Just tell me Bells. Please.”

She took a deep breath, “I’ve been seeing this woman since I’ve been here.”

“Tanya?” he asked hesitantly.

She wrapped the phone cord around her fingers, “Yes.”

“Okay. Did she hurt you or break up with you?” he asked curiously.

“No…” She rolled her eyes as she sighed, “I’m getting married dad.”

There was silence over the phone and her fear spiked wildly. She could just imagine him having a heart attack while she was this far away, and she couldn’t be there for him.

“Does she make you happy?”

She sighed in relief, he was still alive, “More than _he_ ever did.”

“Then I’m happy for you Bells.” Was that relief in his voice?

She frowned, “Wait you’re not mad?”

He laughed, “No but you have to tell your mother.”

She groaned and dropped her head onto the desk with a thump as Charlie laughed over the phone.

“Tanya and I will pay for your plane ticket if you want to come give me away.” She said as enthusiastically as she could.

He laughed again, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. When?”

“Next week and then I’ll finish my bike and be back for school.” She sat back and put her feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles.

“Just reserve the ticket and I’ll be there kiddo.”

She smiled as they talked about other things. Hours later Duncan grinned at her as he leaned against the door frame. “I’ve got to go dad. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you kiddo.” He said happily.

“Love you too dad.” She hung up the phone with a smile.

“How long have you been here?” Duncan asked as he entered the room.

She shrugged as she stood and stretched, “All night. I finished the Corvette and the Silverado. I was just working on my motorcycle when I called my dad.”

He chuckled, “You have a fight with Denali?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m getting back to work.”

He laughed as she went back to work on the truck sitting in the bay. She completely forgot that her phone was off and when she stretched at the end of the day Duncan walked out of the office, “Hey I just got a call from Darcy.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, “About what?”

He frowned, “She said to call her, it was urgent.”

She pulled her cell out and groaned, “I forgot I turned it off last night.” When she turned it back on the alerts began going off. She grimaced at it, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded, “If you’re still alive.”

She grimaced at him, “Guess we’ll see.”

She walked out of the shop and headed to the motel where Darcy was waiting outside of her room. The girl hurried to her and spoke quickly, “Your mate is on the war path. They caught scent of some Cullen’s nearby and no one has been able to get a hold of you.”

She frowned, “Which ones?”

Darcy shrugged as she pulled her towards the motel, “I don’t know but Laurent and Victoria are trying to find out.”

“Where’s Tanya?” she asked hesitantly as they entered her room.

Darcy frowned as she shut the door, “She has been looking for you all night. She looks like she hasn’t hunted all night either.”

She sat on the bed and looked at her phone. A message popped up on her phone and her eyes widened. She stood and frowned at Darcy, “Call Tanya and tell her I’m fine.”

Before Darcy could say a word, Bella teleported. She watched the trees slowly stop swirling around her as she ignored the nausea as she swayed slightly. She really was getting better at that. She frowned as she looked around and at the small clearing she was at.

“Alice?” She said suddenly nervous.

Alice appeared in front of her with sadness in her eyes, “Do they really want to kill me Bella?”

Bella couldn’t stop the smile that split her face as she ran towards the girl. Alice wrapped her arms around her tightly as they connected, and she spotted Jasper just behind Alice. She closed her eyes tightly. She knew she had missed Alice the most, but she had pushed so much anger off at the pixie that she had forgotten just how much she missed her.

Alice laughed as she spun her around in a circle and they fell into a deep serious conversation. They talked about what Edward had done and Bella frowned at her as they approached a small lake that was nearby, “Why didn’t you come back?”

She frowned as they sat down at the edge of the water, “I wanted to Bella. The moment he left us to go to Costa Rica I wanted to and then I saw it.” she shook her head and rocked back and forth, “I saw what he did and how he left you. I was so angry, I lost control. I destroyed a forest and then burned down half of Esme’s favorite house. I saw the pain you were dealing with and that’s why I sent Rosalie and Emmett.”

Bella frowned, “You sent them to Forks?”

Alice nodded, “When they said Charlie told them you had left, I saw you here with Tanya. You were so happy, so I told them to come find you. I wasn’t sure where you would be, but I saw the auto shops sign. So, I had them check there first.”

She stared out across the lake where Jasper was swimming, giving them some privacy. “I was so angry at you. Why did you leave in the first place?”

Alice leaned her head on her shoulder, “I tried to stay but Jaz felt so guilty about your party and trying to attack you. He wanted to put space between us and I couldn’t leave him.”

Bella smiled, “I get it. I tried to stay away from Tanya.”

Alice jerked back, “Why?”

She laughed and fell into telling the story from the moment she decided to leave Forks. As the sun started to rise, she grinned, “And here we are.”

Alice’s head was in her lap and she was staring up at her with a smile, “That was dumb Bella.”

She laughed, “I’ve missed you Alice.”

The pixie tackled her to the ground and hugged her tightly. “You have no idea how much I missed you. Rosalie and Emmett said they are part of the Denali coven now.” She sat back.

Bella leaned up on her elbows, “I don’t truly know how that happened but yes. Rosalie and Emmett are family now.”

Alice sighed, “Do you think Tanya would be okay if we wanted to?”

She smiled, “I would be honored if you would ask her.”

Alice grinned widely as she fell into a vision. The smile only widened even more as she came out of it, “Family.”

She laughed as Alice laid beside her, her arm draped over her chest. Bella had an arm around Alice as she stared up at the clouds as the light from the sun cast beautiful shades of red and pink over the tops of the trees.

“So, what took you so long Alice?” she asked softly.

“Jazz wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to come here but I saw you hurting even more because I didn’t return after Rosalie said we would.”

She glanced down at the pixie, “And the wedding can’t be a wedding without the Alice touch.”

Alice pushed herself up to look down at her, “Exactly.”

She laughed as she growled, pulling the strength from Jasper. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve too Alice.”

Alice’s eyes widened as she blurred to her feet. Bella used Jasper’s speed and blurred around the clearing trying to catch the pixie, their laughter echoing all around them. When she finally caught the girl she used the strength to throw her into the lake.

Jasper laughed as Alice came up spitting out water, a look of pure horror on her face.

“That is amazing Bella.” He smiled at her.

She nodded, “Eleazar called it Mimic.”

He fell into deep thought and she felt a tug in her chest. She frowned and pulled her phone out of her pocket, turning it back on. even more missed calls and messages flashed on the screen and she sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

She fired off a text to Tanya telling her she was on the way, before turning the phone off again. She pulled the speed from Jasper and they raced through the woods to the Denali house. When she felt the energy begin to drain from her, she teleported. She grinned as she sat on the top step of the porch as they stopped in front of her.

“Cheater.” Alice snapped playfully.

Jasper just smiled at her wider.

They began to talk as they waited and after ten minutes the Denali’s appeared at the end of the driveway. Alice pulled Bella in front of her for protection.

She held her hands up, “Tanya I can explain.”

Tanya blurred to her and caught her wrist, “Upstairs.”

She let Tanya pull her into the house as Rosalie and Emmett stood talking with Alice and Jasper. Tanya jerked her into the bedroom and slammed the door so hard it shook the wall. She turned her black eyes on her.

Bella glared at her, “You were the one who started the argument last night.”

“That doesn’t mean you turn your phone off so I can’t find you. Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put the family through?” Tanya snapped angrily.

“I went to take a breath. I didn’t want to say anything that I would regret later.” She said through clenched teeth.

“And you ended up with Alice! How can I ever trust you again? How can I trust that you won’t run off after we are married? Prove to me that you actually care what I think.”

Tanya felt her heart clench tightly as she watched the blood drain from Bella’s face. Pain crossed her eyes before they seemed to darken and become emotionless. She felt a pain squeeze her chest tightly as Bella looked utterly destroyed. She reached out to the girl, but she disappeared.

Alice burst through the door with a growl, “How could you?”

Tanya spun to her, confused, “How could I what?” she snapped.

Alice glared at her, “Edward asked the same thing the night he raped her.”

Tanya stared at the pixie, guilt coated the inside of her skin, “I didn’t know.”

Alice shook her head, “Of course not because she knew she couldn’t tell you all of it yet.” She slipped into a vision and saw Duncan’s Auto shop sign. “She’s at the shop.”

Tanya blurred out of the house and didn’t stop until she was at the shop a few minutes later. She could smell Bella at the front of the shop and found the phone she had given her mate on the sidewalk. She blurred to the motel and broke down the door to Bella’s room. Tanya’s jacket was laid neatly on the bed with the clothes that she had let the girl use.

Darcy rounded the corner, “Hey I… Oh, where’s Bella?”

Tanya picked up her leather jacket inhaling her mates’ scent as the pain coursed through her body. She was losing her mate. She let the instincts get the better of her. She should have stopped, like Bella, and calmed down before she spoke. How could she hurt her mate so much, in only a few words? Bella hadn’t done anything to hurt her. She had tried to stay away, and Tanya had pursued her while Bella was still trying to sort out everything that had happened.

Darcy frowned as she glared at Tanya, “Get her back.”

Tanya frowned up at her, “I don’t even know where to start.”

Darcy shook her head, “I don’t give a fuck if you don’t know, just get her back. She loves you and you of all people should know that she does not love easily. I’ll get Ash and we’ll start a search party.” She rolled her eyes at Tanya, “I warned her about you.”

Tanya growled angrily at the girl and Victoria appeared between them with a snarl on her face, “Don’t take your anger out on my mate.”

Tanya glared at her, “Tell your mate to butt out.”

Victoria shook her head, “Darcy can fight her own battles. Bella has worked hard to get over everything that has happened to her and you destroyed it in one fell swoop.”

“How would you know anything?” Tanya snapped at her.

“Because I saw her before she left.” Victoria growled, “Do you have any idea what she’s going through? Her mate said she doesn’t trust her. Her mate wants her to prove it. Do you know what happens when a vampire feels rejected by their mate?” At Tanya’s nod Victoria growled, “Do you know what happens if that mate is human?” At Tanya’s head shake she snarled, “For human’s it can kill them.”

Tanya frowned as she felt hollow inside, she needed Bella by her side. She needed to fix this; she needed her mate.

.

.

Tanya spent the first few days searching all of Alaska for her mate while the others called around Washington. She couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. She had to move, constantly move. She refused to hunt until she had her mate at her side. She could feel the mate bond squeezing her chest in a vice grip, trying to crush her dormant heart. She would never forgive herself for hurting her mate like that.

Suffering was something that Tanya knew a lot about. She had suffered over the thousand plus years she had been around but that was nothing compared to now. Knowing that she had hurt the only person that absolutely mattered to her, over everyone else, made her lash out at everyone around her. She had nearly taken Kate’s head off when her sister offered to wash the dishes that Bella had eaten from last. It was irrational, she knew this, but she couldn’t stop the instincts that were overflowing inside of her.

She lost track of time the longer she went without feeding, not caring about the scents around her whether it be human or animal. There was only one scent she wanted, one scent she needed to breath in. Her mate’s scent would stop the madness she was slowly descending into. Her mind raced with horrible scenarios that Bella was injured or dead somewhere. Scenes of Bella lying somewhere crying out for her in pain kept flashing across her mind as the nights turned to days and vice versa.

Desperation set in by the end of the first week and she told her coven that they had to go to Forks. She was being pulled there but she was so far gone she wasn’t sure if it was the mate bond or the irrational need to be somewhere her mate had lived before. She wasn’t sure who made the arrangements for the flight or their rental cars at the airport. She only knew that she was led to the airport, onto the plane and then into a rental car once they were in Forks.

Halfway through the second week, at least she wonders how long it has been, she loses the will to leave her room. Bella’s face is plastered in her mind and as long as she doesn’t open her eyes, she can see her beautiful mate’s face smiling at her brightly. She can smell her scent, feel her mate’s hands on her. Ghosts of things that once were, as her mate’s hands slide across her body, leaving the fiery sensations across her skin. The burn in the back of her throat doesn’t even faze her anymore. It’s also a ghost that used to be there. She doesn’t feel anything anymore and she can feel herself falling deeper into the darkness that hides in her mind, uncontrollably.


	10. Guilt

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella stood in the middle of the forest. She reached out with her gift and felt the surge of strength and speed enter her body. She turned to the left and sprinted through the trees. She focused on the other senses that the vampire had and suddenly she heard the thundering of wolf feet behind her. She scrunched her nose as the smell of wet dog filled her nose. She spotted the nomad running in front of her and she drew more strength and speed into her body, feeling the power of it.

She launched herself at the vampire and collided with him in a loud thundering boom. They rolled to their feet and she grinned at him. He frowned at her before sniffing the air, “You are human.”

She nodded, “You are not. You killed someone on the Rez.”

He frowned, “It is what vampire’s do.”

Bella shrugged, “Not on this land.”

The vampire charged her, and she easily overpowered him. A snap of a twig caught her attention and she frowned as a vampire stepped out of the trees. The nomad griped her wrist and twisted, jerking her body over his shoulder. She landed on her back and the air rushed out of her lungs. He snarled at her, but she blurred to her feet catching his head. The vampire that had distracted her blurred to them and caught the nomad’s arm, ripping it off in a loud grinding of metal sound. Bella gripped his head and pulled with vampire strength, hearing the same screech of metal as it came away from his body.

She dropped the head as she pulled the strength from the new vampire and turned around. She frowned at the blonde, “Rosalie?”

A wolf flew through the air with a growl, but Bella launched herself at it. She felt the teeth sink into the soft flesh of her shoulder. She growled as she used the surge of power from Rosalie to toss the wolf into the woods. She hit her knees as the power poured out of her body and the warm liquid dripped slowly down her chest and back. Rosalie blurred to her as Sam ran out of the trees.

“Bella!”

Rosalie growled at him as she caught the girl before she could fall forward, “Back off. Your mongrel did this.”

Jacob ran out of the trees, “Bella!” He slid to his knees beside her as she rested on Rosalie’s arm.

She shook her head, pain coursing through her body, “It was an accident Rosalie.” She pulled back to look at the blonde. “How did you find me?”

Rosalie smiled softly down at the girl as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Tanya said you had to be here.”

She smiled as Sam glared at Rosalie, “We can help her back on the Rez.”

Rosalie reluctantly let go of the girl as the Alpha scooped her up into his arms. Sam motioned to Jacob and they took off running back through the woods. Rosalie watched them until they disappeared before turning to Jasper, “We have to tell Tanya.”

He nodded, “I don’t think she’ll understand but we can try. Let’s go.”

Bella was laid on Billy’s dining room table as the blood flowed faster out of the wound on her shoulder. Now that she couldn’t pull on Rosalie’s vampire body, she was back to being a pure human. Billy watched as Emily cut her shirt off, “Is she going to be okay?”

Kim brought the first aid kit they had for this particular emergency, “I don’t know yet.”

They cleaned the wounds, as Bella bit down on a piece of wood to keep from screaming out loud. With the bleeding stopped Emily assessed the damage. The puncture wounds were deep but there was nothing vital hit, thankfully. She cleaned them again as Kim wiped the exhausted girl’s face with a wet rag to try and keep her cool. She was sweating with the pain and Emily really didn’t want to hurt her further, but she needed to close the wounds with stitches.

Two hours later Bella was asleep on the sofa at Billy’s house with Jacob holding her hand, while sleeping beside the sofa. Billy frowned at the two, “She never should have been out there.”

Sam shook his head, “She killed the vampire. The blonde female Cullen was out there. Seth didn’t know and thought she was trying to attack Bella. Bella is the one that stepped between them, saving the vampire.”

Billy frowned, “She’s no longer a Cullen.”

Sam frowned, “What?”

“Bella has her own coven now, with her mate. The blonde, Rosalie I think, is part of her coven. She will defend them with her life much like we will for our own people.”

Sam smiled at the sleeping girl, “She really is like us.”

Billy nodded, “We will have to talk with her coven, but I do not think they will be a threat. From what Bella has told me, they are strict with the diet and even more so with the vampire laws they abide by.”

Sam nodded as Bella shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, “And when she marries the leader?”

Billy smiled at the young girl, “It is her choice and she and her mate are welcome here.”

Sam nodded as he placed a hand on the Chief’s shoulder, “Understood.”

The following morning Bella awoke slowly as Jacob’s loud snore broke through her beautiful Tanya filled dream. She pushed herself off the sofa and carefully stepped over Jake. She stumbled to the kitchen and splashed her face with cold water. She was exhausted and wanted Tanya.

She took a deep breath ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she thought about Tanya. She felt the swirling motion as she was whisked away, and she found herself standing outside of a house that looked similar to the house in Denali. The difference was that this place was smaller and more modern. She could tell that Esme had a hand in building this place. She could hear the voices go quiet inside as she listened carefully. The door flew open and Alice swept her up into a breathless embrace. She was passed to Emmett before Carmen and Eleazar began to scold her for disappearing on them. Kate and Irina held her tighter the longest. She took a deep breath in pain when they let her go and Rosalie frowned.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded as she headed up the step of the porch, “I will be.”

When Kate took a step to follow, she held up a hand and shook her head. Carmen frowned, “Dear she’s-“

She nodded, “I know. Go.”

She entered the house and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, catching Tanya’s scent. She started up the stairs as the sound of pacing stopped suddenly. She climbed the last step and turned towards Tanya’s room. She opened the door without knocking and a growl came from the woman at the window. Tanya’s back was to her and she could already feel the need to run creep up her spine.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, “We need to talk.”

Tanya spun to her, her eyes pitch black and wild. Bella frowned as she didn’t see a hint of Tanya in her eyes. She sighed, “Okay. Are you in there somewhere?”

A growl ripped from Tanya’s lips and Bella bolted up and over the bed as Tanya slammed into the door, shaking the wall.

“If you keep that up, you’re going to destroy the hose.” She snapped at her.

Tanya lunged across the bed as Bella sprinted across the room, putting her back in the corner, “Tanya I know you’re in there somewhere.”

A snarl split the vampire’s mouth and Bella dashed up and over the bed again as Tanya slammed into the wall. A crack ran up the wall to the ceiling. She frowned, “Is this necessary?”

Tanya moved and Bella caught her foot on the blanket that was hanging off the bed. She hit the ground and flipped onto her back as the vampire landed on top of her. She gasped in pain as her shoulder pulled tightly against the stitches, but she was too focused on the feral vampire above her. She struggled against Tanya’s strength until the woman’s mouth went to her throat. She felt Tanya’s tongue slid along her neck and she shivered.

A feral growl vibrated Tanya’s chest, “Mine.”

Bella nodded, “I’m yours. Forever. Come back to me Tanya.”

She felt Tanya shift and grip her upper thigh. She gasped as Tanya’s hand slid into her jeans and cupped her. Tanya growled again, “Mine.”

Bella couldn’t focus. She could feel Tanya’s fingers playing with her. Tanya’s scent was swirling in her mind as she moaned and earned a pleasant purr from the wild vampire on top of her. She gripped Tanya’s wrist trying to shake the intoxicating scent from her mind.

“Tanya please listen to me.”

Tanya buried her fingers deep inside her causing her to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure, “Mine. Mate.”

She nodded, “Fuck…” She slid her hand into Tanya’s hair and gripped a handful, “Yes. I’m yours.” A need to bite her mate flared in her chest causing her to reach up and bite down as hard as she could on Tanya’s neck.

The vampire moaned in pleasure as she quickened her movements. Bella couldn’t stop from pulling Tanya closer, biting even harder than before. She felt Tanya pull back and use her free hand to grip hers. She pushed Bella’s hand into her jeans and Bella felt Tanya’s heat pooling in her jeans. She groaned as she slid three fingers into Tanya.

Tanya moaned and leaned over her, nuzzling her neck, “Mine.”

Bella gasped as she felt Tanya’s teeth graze across her neck, “Tanya… No. Wait.”

Tanya growled as they both neared the peak of pleasure, “Mate.”

“I am. I am your mate, but we are supposed to get married. Remember.” Her eyes rolled back in her head as Tanya clenched around her fingers, “Wedding and school first and then you turn me. Baby please…Oh fuck… Tanya.” She felt her pleasure nearing its peak as Tanya exploded around her fingers.

Bella couldn’t hold back as the waves of pleasure rolled down her spine, causing her to shudder underneath the panting vampire. Tanya pulled back and nodded. Bella could see she was trying to clear her mind. She rolled them over and quickly stripped her shirt off.

“I’m yours Tanya.”

Tanya’s hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples before sliding down her abdomen. She rolled her hips as Tanya gripped them tightly and forced her to move. She pulled Tanya’s shirt over her head, “Come back to me.”

Tanya’s struggle played out in her eyes as Bella stripped out of the rest of her clothing, pulling Tanya up off the floor. Tanya stripped out of her clothes, her eyes never leaving Bella’s face. Bella pushed her back on the bed and slid up her body, pressing as much skin to skin as possible. Tanya spread her legs as she gripped Bella’s hips again, pulling her mate hard into her. Bella moaned when Tanya’s wet slit pressed tight against her pelvis. She held herself above the woman as she stared into her black eyes.

“Come back to me Tanya.” She pleaded, “I need you. I love you.”

She felt Tanya’s hands on her back, her nails digging in as she pulled her closer. She rocked against Tanya teasingly slow, pressing harder against her. She could see the recognition slowly coming back into her dark eyes as she leaned down to her and took a nipple into her mouth. She bit down and Tanya gasped, arching her back, pressing her breast further into her mouth.

Tanya’s grip became painful on her hips and she pulled back. Tanya’s eyes were fully focused as she flipped them over and straddled her hips. Tanya moaned as she rocked her hips across her lower abdomen, spreading her heat across her mate. She grinned up at her mate as Tanya began to shake with the pleasure. Bella knew that the mixture of pleasure in her body and their scents mixing, not to mention Tanya’s smell being spread across her body, was slowly bringing Tanya back to her senses.

She slid her hand between them and pressed into her core slightly. Tanya growled, “Inside.”

She obeyed and slid inside as she sat up, wrapping her free hand around Tanya’s waist. She jerked her tighter against her as Tanya was filled by her three fingers. She could feel Tanya’s teeth grazing her neck as she sucked and bit the sensitive skin. Her pleasure was already building just from feeling Tanya clench tightly around her and the sounds that she was causing her mate to make. Tanya cried out her name as she orgasmed, and Bella felt her own release as she collapsed back against the bed, her shoulder protesting in pain now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

She was breathing heavily as she ran her fingers up and down Tanya’s back lightly, a smile plastered on her face.

Tanya pushed herself up, “I thought I lost you.”

She shook her head, “Never. I just needed to have an old man to knock some sense into me.”

Tanya frowned, “What?”

She shook her head, “Never mind. You need to hunt. We will talk after you get back.”

Tanya shook her head and pulled her tighter against her body, “No.”

“I’ll be right here when you get back. I promise. I’ll sleep and you go hunt. I’ll even have Kate sleep with me.”

A laugh echoed from downstairs before a loud smack echoed off the walls. Tanya growled angrily and opened her mouth, but Bella stopped her.

“I will not talk to you until you hunt.” She rolled over in Tanya’s arms and unbelievably she fell asleep quickly now that she was fully and completely relaxed.

.

.

She awoke slowly feeling each and every painful movement as she stretched, until her shoulder screamed at her and she groaned in pain. She was alone in the room and the rain was tapping at the window across the room. She glanced down at her body and winced. She had two large bruises over her hips and a few on her chest, along with the deep puncture wounds on her shoulder that was stitched closed. She slipped into the bathroom and stared at her body in the mirror with a smirk, seeing Tanya’s fingerprints on her body always made her smile. She showered and pulled fresh clothes out of Tanya’s dresser to put on.

She had a little trouble with the button up silk blouse since her arm and shoulder was pretty much useless at the moment. She left the bedroom in her bare feet after she cuffed the khaki pants and headed downstairs. She followed her nose to the kitchen where Carmen smiled at her, “Sit. We have a lot to talk about.”

She frowned, “Where’s Tanya?”

“Hunting. She really needed it.”

She felt a weird feeling in her chest, “Is she alone?”

Carmen nodded, “Yes. Right after what happened she would kill anyone who went with her unless it was you.”

She calmed slightly and frowned at the table. Carmen sat a plate of food in front of her, “It’s the mate bond. Being away from her right now is hard since you had a semi mating session earlier. Not to mention the fact that you are injured, don’t think that got passed us by the way.”

She smiled, “Semi?”

Carmen laughed, “Yes. Now calm down or Tanya will abandon hunting to come for you.”

She took a deep breath as Emmett appeared beside her, “Did you break the bed?”

Carmen glared at him, “Not helping.”

She grinned, “I’m pretty sure Tanya broke me not the bed.”

Rosalie blurred to the chair next to her, “Mind?” She shrugged as she took a bite of pancakes and Rosalie moved the blouse aside slightly, “You’ll need to ice that.”

She nodded her head, “Okay.” She continued to eat as Carmen sat on her other side.

“You leaving like that cannot happen again. Tanya will not like me telling you this but I’m going to scold you anyway.”

Bella chewed slower as she nodded guilty.

“You ever leave like that again and I will hunt you down myself. Tanya has been through enough in life and worked so hard to lose control like that with her mate.”

Rosalie scoffed defensively, “What about Bella? She’s been through more than anyone should in her life and she’s only eighteen.”

Carmen frowned at her, “I’m not saying that it’s a competition. All I’m saying is the both of you deserve to be happy. When she gets back, she is going to be…”

Eleazar appeared behind his mate, “Clingy. More than usual.”

She nodded, “After these last two weeks I can handle that.”

Carmen nodded, “It will not go away until you are a vampire and even then, I’m not sure it will completely go away for her.”

She finished her breakfast and stood. She leaned down and kissed Carmen on the cheek, “Yes mother.” She washed her dishes off in the sink as Carmen grinned widely.

She led Rosalie and Emmett into the living room where Alice was waiting for her. They hugged as Rosalie sat down on the sofa and Bella sat in her lap. Alice pushed her forward and sat next to Rosalie so that Bella’s back was against the arm of the sofa and she was on both of their laps. Jasper and Emmett returned to the game they had been playing on the Xbox while smiling at their mates.

Alice handed her a magazine, “We have less than a week to pull this off.”

She sighed as she took the magazine and the three of them began to look through it.

Tanya returned home to find them in the same position. She growled angrily as she entered the house, seeing her mate on two other women’s lap. The only reason she wasn’t attacking was because of those women were mated already. Bella glanced up at from her amazingly comfortable spot. She smiled widely at her mate and held the magazine up.

“Alice won’t let me stop and I think my eyes are going to burn out of my head.” She groaned.

Rosalie laughed while Alice glared at her, “Less than a week Bella.”

Tanya crossed the room and sat in an armchair stiffly and silently. She was trying to control her anger and the need to yank her mate off their laps. She wanted to be alone with her mate but after what she had said, how could she ask her mate for forgiveness? Once she had finally felt full, she remembered the wound on her mate’s shoulder.

Bella shook her head, “Alice I swear I am not-“

“Yes, you will, and you will like it.” Alice grinned at her, “It’s not for you anyway.”

She narrowed her eyes at the pixie as she understood the meaning. She rolled off their laps and threw the magazine at them with her left hand. Alice gasped as she smoothed out the bridal magazine and Rosalie stretched out on the sofa, placing her feel on Alice’s lap.

Bella crossed the room to Tanya, but the blonde stood and walked away from her. She knew she deserved it, but it still hurt that her mate walked away. She shook her head feeling the pain in her chest and moved towards the stairs. Rosalie frowned at her as she took the first three steps up.

“Where are you going?”

She shrugged without looking at anyone, “I’m tired.”

She hurried up the stairs and found her shoes in Tanya’s room. She winced in pain as she tried to pull them on and after a few minutes she sat back, leaning against the bed, with a groan. She gripped her shoulder as tears threatened to form in her eyes. She shook her head clear and grabbed her shoe again.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tanya said from the doorway.

Bella clenched her teeth tightly as she ignored her mate. If Tanya wanted space then she would give her space, no matter how much it hurt. A cool hand ripped the shoe out of her hand and forced her face up to look at her. Tanya frowned as she saw the tears in her mate’s eyes.

“Talk to me before you run again.” Tanya pleaded.

She pushed herself to her feet, “I went to Duncan’s shop after the fight and then I went to Alice. That was all I did.”

Tanya nodded, “Yes and I had been trying to call you all night to talk to you.”

She felt the mate bond pulling her towards Tanya, but she walked to the window instead, “I called my dad. I was talking to him when Duncan entered the shop. I forgot I turned the phone off.”

Tanya closed the bedroom door quietly before turning to her mate, “This isn’t about the fight Bella.”

She clenched her teeth tightly, “Don’t go there.”

Tanya blurred to her mate, standing behind her but not touching her, “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

She moved away from her, the feeling of needing to run crawled up her spine but the mate bond was pulling her to the woman, “I know. It hit harder than I thought it would.”

Tanya ached to reach out to her mate, “Don’t pull away from me.”

She shook her head and rubbed her shoulder gently. The pain was beginning to cloud her mind. Tanya was so close to her, but she had never felt so far away from her. Why couldn’t she just let it go? Why did she keep bringing everything back on herself? Tanya had done nothing wrong and yet Bella let her mind go straight back to that point, straight back to him.

Tanya was right in front of her when she looked up, “I’m not leaving you and it kills me that I hurt you so much.”

She frowned, “It hurt at first, but it was my own mind that kept me away. I want to forget. I don’t want to think about him. I want to let those feelings go.”

Tanya slowly reached out to her mate, “Give me your pain. Give me your anger. I can take the weight. Let me be your rock, I can be the pillar of strength that you need. I need you Bella. I was so lost without you; my mind was nothing but darkness.”

Bella nodded, “I’ll help you keep it all together.”

She let Tanya pull her into her chest and placed her hands on the woman’s chest. She felt the emotions she had been ignoring the past two weeks begin to unwind. She had let it twist her up inside. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She clutched at Tanya’s shirt tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” She felt the damn burst in her mind, and everything came tumbling out.

The guilt and pain from that night with Edward. The pain of the Cullen’s leaving her. The need to leave what had once been her home, the people she knew as friends. The fact that she had no one to turn to while she was going through the pain. She felt Tanya’s arms tighten around her as she carried her to the bed. She curled into Tanya as soon as they were lying together. She cried over Alice and Emmett. She cried over the pain that she had caused Charlie. She cried over the pain that she caused Tanya when they first met.

By the time, the sunset she was exhausted, and her head was pounding in her ears. Tanya whispered comfort in her ears the entire time, never letting her go. After a while in silence she shook her head and tried to sit up. Tanya wouldn’t let her, instead pulling her in closer still.

She frowned up at her, “I’m sorry.”

Tanya was angry as she held her even tighter, “The entire time, you blamed yourself. Everything, you took all of the blame.” She pulled her mate on top of her, “The entire time you didn’t once blame anyone else for things they did.”

She frowned, struggling to see where Tanya was going with this, “It was my fault.”

Tanya shook her head and growled angrily, “What he did is on him, not you. The Cullen’s leaving was not your fault no matter what he said. It wasn’t your fault that your so-called friends turned on you when you needed them. It wasn’t your fault that Charlie hurt for you because he didn’t know how to help you.”

Tanya took her face in her hands, “The only pain you caused me is when you left without a word. I pursued you knowing that you were hurting because I wanted to help you. I hurt you with those words Bella. When you left, after our fight, I lost myself. I lost you and I need you, right here with me.”

She kissed her, passionately for a few minutes before pulling back, “I never want to leave your side, but I have school.”

Tanya smiled, “We’ve passed for seniors before and we can do it again.”

She grinned, “You’re coming to school with me?”

Tanya grinned, “You really think I’m going to let my wife go to a high school filled with teenage hormones?”

She chuckled, “You going to be a teacher?”

Tanya gripped her legs and pulled her mate up to straddle her, “You have a thing for teachers?”

She smirked at her, “There is no way you can pass for a student. I should know.”

Tanya pouted, “You don’t want me with you?”

She frowned, “I do but there are no way you guys can pass for students here.”

Tanya frowned, “Well I guess I’ll hunt while you’re at school then and I’ll have to drive you and pick you up.”

She rolled her hips, “How are you going to pick me up?”

Tanya grinned, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

She narrowed her eyes at her mate, “Fine but don’t be mad at me for this.” She dipped her head and bit down on Tanya’s neck before she sprinted out of the bedroom.

Tanya growled as she blurred after her mate. She landed at the bottom of the stairs and frowned. Rosalie and Alice were smirking while they looked at their magazines. Jasper and Emmett were still playing their game. She took a deep breath and caught a hint of Bella’s scent. She followed it outside and felt the need to protect come over her.

“Bella, this isn’t funny.” The need to protect grew firmer as she looked around.

“It is for me.” Bella said.

Tanya spun around and found Bella on the highest part of the roof. Her heart slammed into her throat, “Bella how did you get up there?”

The girl gripped the trim of the roof and leaned forward, “I’ve been practicing.”

Tanya felt panic in her chest, “Don’t move.”

Bella laughed, causing Tanya to nearly melt, “I’m fine T.”

Tanya growled angrily and said with authority, “I mean it.”

She felt the command in her mate’s words and her anger flared. She stood and stepped off the back of the roof hearing the fierce growl echo off the trees. Tanya blurred to the back yard and frowned when Bella wasn’t there. The back door sat open and she blurred inside. No one had moved. She blurred back upstairs and found Bella in their room, lying on the bed.

“You worry too much.” She smirked at her.

Tanya slammed the door behind her and leveled her predator glare on her mate, “I’ll show you worry baby.”

Bella grinned as she pushed herself up to her knees and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, “Am I supposed to be scared or turned on?”

Tanya growled as she took her mate, excitedly.

.

.

Bella took another deep breath as her hand hovered over the door handle in Tanya’s car. She was staring at Charlie’s front door like it was going to suddenly come alive and eat her. The fact that Tanya had been eating her for the past two days sent a shiver down her spine and her mind right into the gutter. A low growl filled the car and Tanya’s dark eyes met hers.

“I’m all for taking you back home and continuing what we did all day yesterday. Your lung capacity has increased since the first time.” Her voice was thick with lust.

Bella moaned before dashing out of the car with a smirk. She could hear Tanya’s growl of annoyance as she walked over to her mate’s door and opened it for her. Tanya took her hand and intwined their fingers before they walked up to the door. She took another deep breath before reaching for the doorknob.

Tanya had insisted that Bella wear her clothes so her scent was even stronger on her than it already was. Her long black coat was Tanya’s and it fell to her knees. Tanya had nearly taken her right in front of everyone when she had pulled it on. All that mattered was that it was warm comfortable and smelled strongly of Tanya.

She opened the door and called out, “Dad?”

“Bells?” Charlie said shocked as he hurried out of the kitchen. “Bells.” He wrapped her in a tight hug before standing back to look at her, “You look happy.”

She smiled, “I am. Dad this is my fiancé Tanya Denali.” She stood aside.

Charlie’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Bella frowned at the floor, at the feeling of jealousy in her chest. When she looked back over at Tanya there was a small smirk on her face.

“So, you’re really doing this then?” He asked as he led her into the living room.

She nodded as she caught Tanya’s hand on the way passed her. “Yep. Tomorrow.”

Charlie’s eyebrows rose, “Tomorrow?”

She nodded and sat on the sofa with Tanya tight against her side, “Yep. Renee is flying in tonight as are our other friends. Jacob is helping Emmett and Kate to set up the area out at Tanya’s house.”

He grinned, “Sounds like you got it all figured out. I don’t have to sit near Renee, do I?” he frowned.

She shook her head, “No. They are leaving right after the ceremony, so they won’t be at the reception either.”

Charlie grimaced, “Good.” He looked over at Tanya, “Has she filled you in on the tornado that is Renee?”

Tanya shook her head, “No actually she hasn’t. She only talks about you.”

Charlie smiled at Bella, “Let me clue you in.”

Bella’s eyes widened, “I need to grab a few things from my room for school.” She bolted up the stairs.

The last thing she heard before closing her bedroom door was Charlie saying, “The reason Bella moved back in with me was because of that-“ She closed the door tightly.

She smiled as she looked around her small room. It wasn’t much but it was her home, at least it had been. She ran her fingers along the photos on the wall and across the items that were still on her desk. She took a step back and heard the loose floorboard crack under her foot. She frowned down at it and knelt. She pulled the board up and froze, the smile falling from her face.

All her birthday gifts she had been given were underneath the board. The photos of all the Cullen’s were tucked inside. She pulled each item out one by one. She frowned at the truck radio that Emmett and Rosalie had given her. She pulled a photo out that she had never seen before. It was a still from a video that she knew only too well. She pulled a small camcorder from the hole and felt the panic wash over her.

She clenched her teeth as she grabbed her bookbag and shoved everything inside, clutching the photo tightly in her hand. She let the anger consume her as she hurried down the stairs. Tanya stood the moment she saw the look on her face.

“We have to go. Dad I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hugged him tightly and then turned to the door, the book bag in her left hand tightly.

Tanya watched the coat billow out behind her mate as she followed her out the front door. Bella was silent on the ride home and Tanya was starting to worry. Once at the house Bella stormed into the house and knocked everything off the coffee table.

Rosalie glared up at her, “Well hello to you too.”

Bella growled at her as she ripped open her bag and dumped the contents on the coffee table. Rosalie’s eyes widened and Emmett frowned as he picked up the stereo. Alice gasped as she picked up the photo of her and Bella.

Bella glared at her, “Did you know?”

Tanya could feel the anger radiating from her mate as she stood close beside her.

Alice shook her head, “Where did you find all this?”

Bella snapped with a snarl, “Under the floorboard of my room.” She snatched up the camcorder and tossed it to Emmett, “Play it.” She said through clenched teeth.

Emmett connected it to the tv and then started it. Tanya watched Bella walk across the room to the window, her back stiff and her body rigid. She stared at the tv as a man she did not know laughed and the camera was pointed at a girl on the floor.

The man spoke angrily, “Beg him to rescue you.”

Tv Bella shook her head, “No.”

The sandy blonde-haired man growled and slammed his hand down on Bella’s leg. The sickening snap echoed around the room they were in. Bella screamed as she gripped her now broken leg. The man grabbed her hair and growled in her face, the camera now further away, “Tell him.”

“No.” Bella snapped through clenched teeth.

The man snarled and sent Bella flying through the air. Her back wrapped around a pillar and the man blurred to her. He gripped her arm and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her forearm. Bella screamed as the burn began and the man looked over at the camera.

“You were right. She is a fighter.”

Another figure stepped into the camera frame and everyone watching the tv snarled and growled angrily. “She is the sweetest thing I have ever smelled.”

Rosalie slammed her fist down on the coffee table, shattering it in half. Tanya’s eyes were on her mate as Bella stood at the window.

“I almost killed her myself so many times.” The same voice drawled on.

Emmett and Jasper growled angrily.

Tanya heard Bella’s scream on the tv and growled, “Turn it off.”

Emmett smashed the tv in anger before shaking his head, “I’ll kill him.”

Bella turned from the window and stared at Tanya’s dark eyes, “That’s how Edward got to me so fast. He was there the whole time.”


	11. The Return

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella sat in the backyard of the Denali house alone as she thought about that night in the ballet studio. She had been so focused on James she never suspected that anyone else had been there. She was angry but not surprised. How could she be? Edward proved on many occasions that he really was the monster he claimed he didn’t want to be.

She felt the air shift slightly as magic floated through the area. Darcy shimmered in front of her before becoming solid. She grinned as the girl ran at her and tackled her off her seat. Her back hit the dirt as she hugged the girl back.

A growl sounded from the house and Tanya appeared, worriedly on the porch, “Bella?”

She laughed as Darcy glared down at her, straddling her waist, “Tell me everything.”

Victoria rolled her eyes at her mate as she crossed the yard to Tanya, “Please tell me he’s here.”

Tanya smiled at her mate as Ash sat beside her in the dirt and the girl began explaining what she had been up too since she had disappeared. “No, he’s not but there are a few others coming.”

Victoria leaned on the railing, “Who?”

Laurent blurred to the chair on the porch, “Carlisle and Esme are flying in tonight.”

Irina appeared on his lap, “I still can’t believe you are letting the Cullen’s be around her after what they did.”

Tanya kept her eyes on Bella as the girl leaned up on her elbows, Darcy wasn’t moving anytime soon, “If Bella wants them around, I have no qualms about it, unless they get too close.”

Victoria smirked, “Define too close?”

Tanya snarled slightly, “They would not be able to do what Darcy is doing to her without me ripping something off.”

The vampire’s laughed and Bella glanced back and up at them, “It’s been refreshing.”

Darcy grinned down at her best friend, “How so?”

She looked at Ash then back to Darcy, “I mean I knew that I love Tanya and I will do anything for her but seeing her wild, feral like that was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. Now I know how much I love her, how much I need her.” She grinned.

Darcy leaned closer and whispered, “How has the sex been?”

Ash scoffed, “You just had some right before Maude sent us here.”

Darcy smirked at him, “And I could go for another round if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows and rotated her hips on Bella’s waist.

The three on the ground laughed and Tanya felt the need to intervene pull at her heart, “I think that’s enough Darcy.”

The three laughed harder as Tanya made her way towards her mate. Darcy slid off Bella’s waist as Victoria pulled her into her arms. Bella stood and dusted her jeans off before wrapping her arms around Tanya’s waist. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Ash shook his head as he stood and dusted his butt off.

“I’m starving.”

Carmen said from the house, “Food’s almost ready.”

Ash grinned, “Perfect timing.” He grabbed Bella’s arm as Darcy wrapped her arm around the other, “Now tell us about the sex.”

Tanya glared at them as they walked towards the house. Victoria sighed as she leaned her arm on Tanya’s shoulder, a smile on her face, “This is never going to get old.”

Bella stopped and turned back with a dark look in her usually bright eyes. She leveled a glare at Victoria as she said darky, “Move it or lose it.”

Victoria frowned as she looked at Tanya and where her arm was touching the young girl’s mate. She was a blur as she moved ten feet away, the threat in Bella’s voice fully achievable with so many vampire’s around. Darcy and Ash laughed as Bella smirked at Tanya, “Mine.”

Tanya saw the glint in Bella’s eyes before she turned and fell back into conversation with her friends. She wanted her right there, on the ground, against a tree. It didn’t matter she just wanted to take her mate. Would Bella get mad if she took her in front of everyone?

Victoria frowned as she moved towards the house, “I would ask but I don’t think Darcy will like it if I lose control with her in front of everyone.”

Tanya laughed as she walked towards her waiting sisters, “I was just thinking the same thing about Bella.”

.

.

Bella grimaced as she looked at the clock, again. She was lying on the sofa with her head in Tanya’s lap and her feet in Rosalie’s. Kate was sitting on the floor next to the sofa playing a video game while Bella ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She had fallen into her thoughts as everyone fell into their own conversations. Darcy, Irina and Alice were discussing the wedding details. Rosalie was engrossed in a battle of supreme bitchiness with Gloria, albeit a friendly one. Emmett was playing with Tommy, which was the longest she had ever seen the boy pay attention to one thing at any given time. Eleazar was in a deep quiet conversation with Murry in the corner of the room. Jasper was discussing the civil war with Ash and Laurent over a game of chess. Maude and Carmen were planning the meals for the wedding. Tanya and Victoria were discussing housing arrangements for when everyone returned home since this was now one big coven slash pack.

She was vaguely aware of the idea that the motel stays as their homes and Bella would live with the Denali’s unless Bella wanted to live somewhere else. As if she’d want anything else. Denali was her home and wherever Tanya was is where she would be. Sure, she wanted to see other places, but her home was going to be Denali.

Carmen frowned at her, “You have been looking at the clock for the last three hours. What’s wrong dear?”

She shrugged as she rolled off Tanya’s lap and made her way upstairs. She closed the bedroom door behind her and stood at the glass wall. She really did not want to deal with Renee and Phil. She was positive that she would be alright with Carlisle and Esme, but Renee was not someone she wanted to see. Her relationship with her mother was not something she ever wanted to deal with but now she could only imagine what the woman was going to say.

Not only was she marrying a woman, but that woman is also six years older than her, give or take one thousand years, but that was besides the point. The worst thing is also going to be the fact that she’s only eighteen and still has her senior year of high school to finish.

Renee always said marrying Charlie at eighteen was the worst thing she had done in her life, but that’s what they did when they got pregnant back then. She always made it sound like Bella was the mistake. If it hadn’t been for her, Renee never would have agreed to marry Charlie. Renee always made it a point to tell her that, every damn chance she got. How was she going to handle Renee on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life?

This was supposed to be a time of excitement and looking to the future, but all she felt was dread. She wanted to make Tanya happy and in a small way she herself was happy with it too. She just knew that Renee was going to find some way to ruin it. Charlie was aware of her fears about Renee and he had agreed with her when she talked to him on the phone. She had felt bad about rushing out that morning, so she had called him once everyone had teleported in and was settled.

They were only waiting for Carlisle and Esme, which had called when they arrived in Seattle. They should arrive any minute and she wanted to calm the panic that was building inside of her before she faced them. They had been the closest thing to real parents to her. Especially Esme, she had cared for her like a mother should. At least in her eyes that’s how a mother should treat their child. Renee had never been an example so what did she know about mothers.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, her heart racing in her chest. She turned to a very worried looking Tanya, “Bella I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past thirty minutes.” She pulled her against her. “Are you okay?”

She frowned, “Thirty minutes? I’m sorry.”

Tanya kissed her gently and shook her head, “Don’t apologize. Talk to me.”

Bella pulled away from her and sat on the edge of their bed, “I was just trying to regain control.”

Tanya nodded and sat beside her, “I know. I can feel your panic.”

She sighed, “Renee has made my life miserable. I didn’t think I would ever escape her and then when I did, I realized just how much pain she caused me.”

Tanya stretched out on the bed and frowned at her mate, “Charlie didn’t say much but he did tell me that she had a temper.”

She turned to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing Tanya, “That’s the understatement of the century. She was always flighty and yes, her temper would get out of control sometimes, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Charlie would kill me if he ever found out that I never told him how bad it got.” She shook her head.

“On top of that, I don’t know how I feel about Carlisle and Esme either.” She fell back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Tanya shifted around to lie beside her and frowned down at her, “What do you mean?” She slid her hand underneath Bella’s shirt and spread her fingers across her mate’s warm skin.

Bella smiled at her, “Esme was what I wanted as a mother. Someone to take care of me, to think about my needs. Carlisle was caring and always did what was best for his family. When they left, I think I missed that the most. Having them there. And then I met Carmen and Eleazar and I feel like I have real parents now. They laid into me about leaving when I teleported here to find you.”

Tanya growled angrily, “They did what?”

She knocked Tanya onto her back and shifted to lay on top of her, “I liked it. I was in trouble and they had every right to yell at me like they did. It felt good that people actually cared what happened to me. Carmen makes me the best meals and I know that I can go to Eleazar for anything I need.” She placed a kiss on Tanya’s neck.

Tanya smiled, “I’m glad you feel like a part of the family baby.” She ran her hands up Bella’s sides, under her shirt.

Bella grinned down at her, “I just have this feeling of dread in my stomach. Renee is going to try to ruin this for me and I hate it.” She laid her head on Tanya’s chest, a frown pulling at her mouth.

Tanya held her tighter, “Everything is going to be fine baby. I promise. There are more than enough supernatural here to stop whatever comes at us from any direction.”

Bella snorted, “You think. The pack must be running round the clock patrols.”

Tanya laughed, “Good maybe they’ll be too tired to show up tomorrow.”

Bella pulled back and glared at her, “You’ll pay for that.”

Tanya smirked at her, “Promise?” There was a knock on the door and Bella made a move to get up, but Tanya held her tighter in place. “What?”

The door opened and Carmen smiled at them, “Sorry to interrupt but Bella I have a suggestion.”

She looked over at Carmen from her awkward position, “I’m listening.”

Carmen chuckled, “Eleazar and I would be able to get Renee and Phil this evening and drive them here from the airport.”

She smiled down at Tanya, “Could I really do that?”

Tanya laughed, “It’s up to you but Carmen wouldn’t be asking if she wasn’t sincere.”

Bella nodded happily, “I will spend eternity making it up to you.”

The vampire’s laughed as Carmen nodded, “Okay. By the way, Carlisle and Esme will be here in a few minutes.” She closed the door behind her.

Bella groaned and dropped her head back to Tanya’s chest. Tanya smirked, “We could stay in here and give them a loud welcome from here.”

Emmett’s laughter filled the house as Bella’s head shot up and the tips of her ears burned with a deep blush that stretched up her neck to her cheeks. She glared at the laughing vampire before she bit the sensitive skin on Tanya’s neck, pulling the strength from Emmett to do it. Tanya’s laughed turned into a deep guttural moan of pleasure.

Bella disappeared from above her and it took a few seconds for Tanya to clear her mind as Emmett and Kate laughed hysterically downstairs. Tanya growled as she blurred down to the living room.

“Not this again.” She groaned, “Isabella, so help me if you don’t get your ass back here I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Bella’s voice circled her mind seductively.

Tanya felt a shiver down her spine and frowned, “How the…” She frowned as Darcy sent her a little wave.

“We’ve been working on a few things privately.”

Victoria grimaced at her, “I understand what you’re going through. I feel your pain.”

Tanya grimaced as she followed Bella’s scent out of the house as the black Mercedes pulled to a stop in the driveway. Carlisle and Esme smiled at her, “Tanya its good to see you.”

She nodded at Carlisle, too focused on finding her mate to be polite, “Carlisle. Esme.”

Esme gasped and Tanya turned to look at the roof where Bella was sitting with a grin, “I warned you.”

Tanya growled playfully, “I’m going to get you for that you little shit.”

Bella leaned forward again, holding onto the roofs trim, “Catch me if you can lover.” The last word coming out as a purr.

Bella stepped off the back of the roof and Tanya blurred around nearly wrapping her arms around her mate, “Damnit.” She grinned as Bella leaned on the railing.

“Too slow.” Bella disappeared again.

Tanya felt desire course through her veins as she blurred into the house. Bella was sitting on Rosalie’s lap with a smirk, looking at a magazine. Rosalie rolled her eyes, “You two are worse than Emmett and I.”

Emmett and Bella high fived as he plopped down on the sofa next to Rosalie. Bella stretched her legs across his lap and refused to look over at her mate.

Tanya leaned her shoulder against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest as Carlisle and Esme entered the house. Carmen greeted them briskly before she sat with Eleazar on the love seat. Carlisle frowned at Rosalie and Emmett.

“This is where you have been?”

Bella dropped her magazine as she frowned at Rosalie, “They don’t know?”

Rosalie wouldn’t look at her as she rested her chin on Bella’s shoulder. Emmett gripped her legs tightly as he stared down at his hands. She looked over at Alice, “Why didn’t you tell them?”

Alice refused to look at her, “Not my place.”

Tanya stood straight, authority entering her body, “I think it’s time we tell them everything.” She looked at Bella as she felt the girls fear.

Bella rolled off Rosalie’s lap and blur across the room to her embrace. Carlisle frowned, “What’s going on?”

Tanya motioned to the sofa, “Please have a seat.”

Rosalie and Emmett blurred across the room as Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa, concern across their faces. Tanya sat in the armchair closest to them, but Bella remained standing. Rosalie and Emmett flanked her on each side and Tanya couldn’t help but smile at how close they were.

Carlisle frowned at Bella, “How did you end up with the Denali’s?”

Tanya felt herself bristle at his authority towards _her_ mate, “Why don’t we start with you all leaving.”

Bella was staring at Esme. Unspoken words were being passed between them as she saw the pain in the older woman’s eyes. She hadn’t wanted to leave either; she had wanted to stay. Esme did care about her deeply, but it was her mate that agreed to leave. She couldn’t blame Alice for that same thing so how could she blame Esme?

A growl ripped from Carmen as she blurred to her feet. Esme was instantly in front of Bella in a defensive crouch. Esme was blocking Carmen from _her_ coven mate, the youngest and very human coven mate. Esme was trying to make a claim on the girl and Carmen wasn’t going to stand for it. Tanya was on her feet as Carlisle snarled angrily, blocking him from getting to Esme since she was so close to Bella. Eleazar bared his teeth at Esme next to Carmen.

Bella disappeared and reappeared between Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen straightened from her stance as Kate and Irina pulled Bella backwards into them. Tanya blurred to her mate as Rosalie and Emmett moved to the Denali’s sides.

“I think we all need to relax.” Tanya said as she pulled Bella against her chest.

Bella nodded, “I want to talk to them alone.” The Denali’s growled in protest but she shook her head, “I need to speak with them privately. Go for a hunt.”

Tanya tightened her hold, “Just out of hearing range.”

The room emptied but Tanya remained, refusing to leave her mate with two vampires, one having tried to force Bella to talk. It hadn’t worked but still it made her unwilling to leave her mate.

Bella sat on the sofa and sighed, pulling Tanya down beside her. She would have protested if Tanya had tried to leave but she knew she wouldn’t. “Why did you leave Carlisle?”

He sat, more relaxed now, Esme sitting next to him, “Edward didn’t want to put you in danger anymore.”

She refused to wince at the name, “Do you know what he did to me?”

Carlisle frowned, “He only wanted to leave so you could be safe.”

Esme growled as she blurred to her feet, “How dim are you Carlisle?”

Bella and Tanya’s eyes widened slightly.

“Do you honestly believe he left his so-called mate for her protection? Bella hasn’t left Tanya’s side for even a second since we’ve been here, and the others are desperate for us to not be around her.” Esme looked back at Bella, her eyes full of tears, “What did he do?”

“Where do you want me to start?” She asked calmly.

Tanya frowned at her mate; she was too calm for her liking. Something pulled at her chest, something was wrong.

Carlisle frowned, “The beginning.”

Bella told them everything and even played the video that James had made, Edward making his appearance. Esme’s anger had gone through the roof and she was pacing back and forth as Bella turned the video off. She explained what he did and the real reason that he left. She told them how she needed to leave Forks, that something pulled her north. She smiled as she told them about Victoria causing her accident and Tanya saving her.

Tanya noticed that some parts were being omitted from the story, but she would ask her mate why that was later. She listened to Bella’s voice become stronger as she spoke, showing nothing but anger for what that boy had done to her. By the end of its Bella was leaning against her happily.

Carlisle’s eyes flipped between black and gold as she spoke as he watched his wife pace back and forth angrily. When Bella fell quiet, he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, “I am so sorry Bella.”

She shook her head, “You didn’t want to see it Carlisle. I don’t blame you or Esme. I did for leaving but,” she smiled at Tanya, “I have forgiven you both just as I have Alice and Rosalie and even myself.”

Esme frowned, “Yourself? Bella you did nothing wrong.”

She shrugged, “I’m not willing to discuss that part with anyone other than my mate.” She grinned at Tanya before looking back at Esme, “However I will say that the Denali’s are my family, my coven. But you should know, that now includes Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.”

Carlisle’s face fell and Esme’s venom tears spilled for the first time. Carlisle nodded, “I’m not surprised at Rosalie and Emmett, but Alice is a shock.”

She frowned, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Tanya wrapped an arm around her waist tightly in response, “Why is that?”

“You honestly think I would stay after he did something like that?” Alice snapped as she appeared behind Carlisle, her eyes black with anger. Jasper tried sending out calming waves, but Alice glared at him angrily.

Carlisle frowned at her, “You said we were family.”

She shook her head, “And you are but Bella is why we were all together. She was the one that was pulling us to Forks to begin with.”

Carlisle sighed heavily, “We need to hunt and think about all of this.”

Bella nodded, “You are still invited to the wedding tomorrow.” At his shock she raised her eyebrow at Alice, “Really?”

Alice scoffed, “So sue me.”

.

.

Bella stood angrily in the middle of the Cullen house’s kitchen, “Why am I doing this again?”

Alice grinned, “No seeing the bride before the wedding. Tradition.”

Bella glared at her, “Nothing about this is tradition Alice.”

The pixie grinned, “You’ll do fine for one-night Bella. Then tomorrow you get to see her standing at the alter waiting for your father to walk you down the aisle.”

Bella groaned, “And then I start school two days later and get to hear all the rumors as to why and how I got married.”

Rosalie grinned, “There is a bright side.”

Bella glared at her from the corner of her eyes, “Which is?”

“You get the entire house with Tanya alone for two days.” She smirked.

Bella smiled as her mind plummeted into the gutter.

Alice rolled her eyes, “Great make her want her mate even more. Do you know how much trouble I had convincing Tanya to do this?”

Bella grinned, “Wait Tanya didn’t want to part either?” She could easily call Tanya and beg her to be rescued.

Alice slipped out of a vision, “I saw that.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Alice scoffed, “Its one fricking night people.”

Rosalie laughed as she stood behind the stove, “If we kept you away from Jasper for one night what would you do? When you first got together.” She clarified.

The pixie finally deflated, seeking some rebuttal but failing.

Bella smirked at Rosalie as she walked to the familiar living room, “I don’t even want to be here.”

It was true. She didn’t want to be in the Cullen house, and she had a feeling that Tanya didn’t know where they were exactly. She pulled her cell phone out and typed out a quick text to Tanya. She hated being around this place the idea of going upstairs was making her nervous.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, _Where are you?_

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the sofa and began to type. Alice’s shout came from upstairs, “So help me Bella I will have you two states over before she can get here.”

She clenched her teeth as she deleted the draft. She threw her phone on the sofa cushion and shifted to lay back. How was she going to survive a night away from Tanya? They had been joined at the hip for the past four days. The only reason Alice even got her away from Tanya was because Tanya needed to hunt after the encounter with Carlisle and Esme.

She groaned and Rosalie laughed in the kitchen. Bella said tiredly, “If I don’t get to go to Tanya can I at least go see my dad?”

Alice appeared in front of her, “You don’t want to spend the night with us?”

She laughed, “I’ll be back. I don’t want to spend another second in that room, but I would like to see my dad.”

Alice slipped into a vision and smiled, “Take Emmett’s jeep.” She disappeared and reappeared with the keys.

She snatched the keys out of Alice’s hand and sped the Beast Machine, as Emmett called it, towards Charlie’s. She parked in the street and smiled when Charlie opened the door with a smile.

“Hey Bells.” He pulled her into a hug, “I thought you were picking up Renee and Phil?”

She shook her head, “Carmen and Eleazar are graciously doing that for me. They’ll be here in a few hours.”

She collapsed on the sofa as Charlie took his chair, “So tomorrow is the big day. Where’s Tanya? From the sounds of it you two are glued to each other.”

She smiled, “Alice said something about tradition blah blah blah.” She smirked knowing Alice would see that.

Charlie laughed, “You are just as enthusiastic as I was.”

She grinned, “I love Tanya, but I would rather go to the courthouse and do it there.”

He chuckled, “Yep. I was the same way. Its why Renee was angry for the entire first year.”

They laughed and fell into a deep conversation about the town of Denali and her new family. A few hours later Charlie eyed her carefully, “There is something I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to say in front of your soon to be wife.”

She frowned, “You can say what you need to in front of Tanya. I have no secrets from her.”

He smiled, “Good, but why are you letting them come?”

She chuckled, “Rosalie has been here for me more than I ever thought she would. We worked out a lot of things and Alice felt so guilty for having to leave that I couldn’t stay mad at her.” She said only the truth albeit a limited version of it, but still true to the core.

He nodded, “Have you seen him yet?”

She shook her head, “He’s not welcome. Carlisle and Esme will probably be there, but he’s not allowed.”

Rosalie wasn’t thrilled about having Carlisle and Esme back, but she did miss them to a certain degree. Sam had the pack running extra patrols around the Rez because of the number of vampires that were going to be in town, and she felt sorry for Jacob. She had spent ten minutes on the phone with him before Alice kidnapped her and Sam was running them hard.

She felt a spike of fear run up her spine and she frowned, “I’m going to make sure I didn’t leave anything in my room.”

He nodded, “Don’t forget the gift Jacob made for your birthday.”

She nodded as she hurried up the stairs. She entered her dark room, smiling as she took the dreamcatcher in her fingers. She reached out to the surrounding area, feeling for anything out of place. She felt the surge of vampire enter her body as gunfire split the air. She felt the sharp sting on her right shoulder as she hit the floor. Her window shattered and holes appeared in the wall, casting an eerie glow pattern on the opposite wall. She put her hands over her head as splinters of wood and plaster landed on top of her.

She kept low and belly crawled to the hallway as Charlie’s voice shouted up to her, “Bella?”

“I’m fine.” She shouted down as more gunfire filled the night air. She pulled herself to the stairs and rolled down them as the front window shattered to pieces. Holes filled the front door as she spotted Charlie on the floor in the living room, pulling his back up weapon out of the drawer next to his armchair.

She pulled herself to the kitchen ignoring the slow trickling blood from her shoulder and yanked on the long phone cord that hung down from the wall phone. She dialed the number with shaking hands and waited for Tanya to answer.

“Kelly’s liquor.”

She didn’t let her finish as more gunfire split the air, “How are you on breaking tradition and bullets?”

“Where are you?”

She could hear the wind in the background, “Charlie’s. He’s here T.”

“Stay low baby. I’m coming for you.”

More gunfire split the air and she crawled to the edge of the kitchen so she could see Charlie, “How many fucking bullets can they have?”

Charlie chuckled, “A lot.”

Bella lifted her head slightly, the silence deafening after the hail of gunfire. Charlie frowned, “Stay down.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.”

They stood at the same time and he shook his head at her. He grabbed his service weapon off the table near the front door and handed her his back up weapon, “You point that end at them.”

She glared at him, “Now is not the time for sarcasm.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I wasn’t being sarcastic.”

She nearly growled at him as he slipped towards the front window. The lights flickered and went off, plunging them into darkness. Bella stood near the back door and peaked out the curtain. She shook her head at Charlie, but she knew if it was Edward he would know where they were by their heartbeats. Charlie pointed up and slipped up the stairs.

She focused and felt for the vampire again. He was close as she pulled his strength into her body, more than she should have. She felt the cool metal in her hand start to bend and she quickly set it down. It wouldn’t help her anyway against a vampire. She slid to the front door and back again as she listened to Charlie moving around upstairs.

She felt the need to run and she dove towards the living room as the door blasted apart. Gunfire filled the air again, glass shattering all around the kitchen as she dashed up the stairs. Charlie caught her at the top of the stairs, and she grimaced as he turned. She didn’t want him to get hurt and she knew that Edward was after her. A growl filled the house as she and Charlie froze at the top of the stairs. Edward appeared behind Charlie and he tapped him gently on the back of his head. Charlie hit the ground, unconscious.

Edward grinned at her, “He’ll be fine just having a headache when he wakes up.”

She glared at him, “What are you doing here?”

His grin turned sickening, “I’m here to finish what we started. It seems Carlisle and Esme have disowned me and neither family want’s anything to do with me. So here I am. Here to take you back.”

“Why bullets? That’s so human of you.”

He chuckled, “It will look like one of Charlie’s work cases came back for revenge. Problem solved and no one knows about vampire’s.”

She grinned, “So then you don’t know what I’ve been up to?”

He shook his head, “No. What have you been up to dear?”

She grinned, “I’ve outgrown you.”

She slammed her palm into his chest. He snarled as he flew backwards out of the house, leaving a large hole in the wall. She grinned, “That felt good.”

A growl filled her ears as Edward flew back through the wall and slammed into her chest, “You aren’t a vampire.”

Her back hit the floor and they crashed through it into the living room. She kicked out and he slammed into the fireplace, crushing the bricks to pieces, “I’m not the same person you left months ago. Oh, Tanya and I are getting married.”

She blurred across the room as he lunged at her. She grinned evilly at him, “You are not invited.”

Footsteps met her ears and he growled, “This isn’t over Bella. I will finish what James and I started.”

She smirked at him, “Promise? I’m sure Rosalie would love to see you again.”

He lunged at her again and they connected with a thunderous boom. Edward kicked her backwards into the kitchen before he blurred out of the wrecked house, smashing the front door to pieces. She crashed through the table and felt the surge of vampire power leave her body; she knew he was gone. Her body ached and as she reached up to her shoulder, she felt the dried blood and grinned. She was getting better at being a vampire.

Tanya’s growl filled her head as she pushed a large piece of the table off her. Tanya appeared in front of her with black eyes.

She shook her head, “My dad?”

Carlisle appeared at the foot of the stairs, “Unconscious but not injured.” He blurred to her, instantly examining both shoulders, “These are already healing nicely and this one is closed.”

She nodded as sirens sounded down the road, “Go I’ll call you.” She kissed Tanya as she was pulled to her feet.

Tanya shook her head, “I’m not leaving you.”

Bella shook her head, “Go. I promise I’ll be fine. He won’t be back anytime soon. He’s out numbered and didn’t count on my gift. I love you Tanya.” She kissed her again as the police cars stopped outside, “Now go.”

Tanya frowned at her but allowed Carlisle to pull her away. Once she was alone, she rushed up the stairs just as Charlie began to wake up. She was on auto pilot as state police rushed into the ruined house. Charlie called down to them and they slowly walked up the stairs. She answered questions as Charlie was given an ice pack for his head by the ambulance driver and it was assumed that one of Charlie’s cases came back for revenge. Edward was good but she was better.

She stood in the middle of the living room as Charlie plopped down on the sofa, “Hell of a bachelorette party Bells.”

She couldn’t help but laugh with him.


	12. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds the first dance song and the waltz to go with it because I'm corny and I love that song, which I think fits perfectly. : )

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella kept her eyes closed tightly for a while after she awoke. Rosalie’s body was still pressed tight against her and she could hear Emmett still playing his video game in the room. She had fallen asleep the same way the night before. Rosalie had insisted that Bella sleep in their bed at the Cullen house since Alice didn’t want Bella to see the backyard of the Denali house before she walked down the aisle. Rosalie had stretched out on the bed with a book while Emmett sat on the floor beside the bed playing a video game, putting Bella right between the two. She had eventually given up protesting and used Rosalie’s lap for a pillow. Tanya didn’t mind only because Alice wouldn’t let them be together after Edward’s attack, at least with Rosalie and Emmett she was more than safe.

She finally groaned as the pain in her shoulder made itself known, as if it knew she was awake and needed to get up. Rosalie wrapped her arm around her, gently placing her cold hand on her shoulder. She smiled and drifted in and out of sleep for a while longer.

A loud noise made her jerk up, wide awake. Her heart lodged in her throat as it beat a mile a minute. Rosalie appeared in front of her, “Bella it’s okay.”

She shook her head as the realization that Edward had been in her father’s house, slammed into the front of her mind. She gasped as she tried to suck air back into her lungs. Her chest constricted as the panic attack surged through her body uncontrollably. She shook her head as everything seemed to hit her at once. Edward, the wedding, Edward, school.

Tanya frowned as she paced back and forth in the living room of the Denali house. Alice and Darcy were ordering Jasper and Ash about as they set up the seating for the wedding that evening. She was still angry at Alice for not letting her go to Bella the previous night, but Bella had assured her that she was fine, and Rosalie and Emmett were with her. If there was one person that Tanya trusted to keep Bella safe from that sick bastard it was Rosalie Hale.

Her heart clenched as Victoria shook her head, “You’re making me nervous and I’m not getting married.”

Kate grinned, “You trying to come up with a new idea for the honeymoon?”

Irina rolled her eyes, “Savages, both of you. What’s wrong Tanya?”

She paused as her mate’s dull pain clutched at her, “I need to see Bella.”

Alice appeared in front of her, “You saw each other last night which was a must but now you are not allowed.”

Tanya shook her head, “Alice something is wrong.” She felt the well of emotions from her mate and she leaned against the wall with the overwhelming feeling.

Alice slipped into a vison and frowned, “Bella’s right this is not a traditional marriage. Go quickly.” Tanya didn’t need to be told twice. Alice’s words were barely out of her mouth before she blurred from the house.

Bella shook her head as she struggled to keep everything concealed, but the walls were crumbling fast. Rosalie moved as Tanya blurred into the room, wrapping her mate in her arms. The moment Bella felt her mate’s comfort she began to calm. The door closed behind Rosalie and Bella took slow deep breaths.

“He’s back.” She whispered.

“He will not touch you again.” Tanya growled angrily. “After this wedding you are not leaving my side. We have enrolled in the school for senior year.”

Bella chuckled as she pressed further into her mate’s lap, “This should be interesting.”

She laughed, “Only if we can do it everywhere.”

Bella laughed, her worries slowly disappearing, “Can I rub people’s faces in it?”

Tanya pulled back to grin at her, “As long as I can too.”

They sat in silence for a while until Rosalie said, “Alice is threatening violence Bella.”

She grinned, “I can handle the violence.”

Rosalie laughed as Emmett said, “She’s threatening to interrupt your sex life for the entire year.”

Bella growled pulling from all three vampires.

Tanya chuckled, “I’m going. I love you baby.”

Bella kissed her softly, “I’ll see you at the altar.”

Tanya smirked, “You better or I’ll hunt you down.”

“Promise?” She raised her eyebrow at her mate.

Tanya growled playfully, “Please, tempt me.”

.

.

An hour later Bella and Rosalie were cleaning Charlie’s kitchen while he and Emmett installed new doors. They were getting along wonderfully, and she couldn’t help but smile as she tied a trash bag shut. Charlie walked over to her as Emmett went to grab more materials out of the back of Bella’s old truck.

“So, I’ve noticed something Bells.”

She focused on what she was doing, “What’s that?”

He grinned at her, “For vampire’s, they really aren’t that subtle.”

Silence fell around the entire house. She felt her heart race in her chest, “What?”

He laughed, “Oh come on Bells. There is something unusual about them and you falling right into their little family.” He shook his head, “If I hadn’t confirmed it with Billy, I would have asked a lot sooner.”

She honestly didn’t know what to say, so she stood there with her mouth open and gawking at him.

He shrugged, “I figured you already knew and as long as they treated you right, who was I to complain. When Sam found you that night in the woods, I knew there was no way Edward was human.”

She stared at the floor guiltily.

“Tanya is perfect for you though. You two really fit together.” He smiled at her.

She grinned, “I wish I had known.”

He shook his head as he leaned back against the counter, “Nah. You needed to find her and that’s what this summer was about.”

She chuckled, “I really am just like you.”

“I know you’ll be turned. Billy tried to convince me to talk you out of it.”

She grimaced, “He should have told me you knew.”

“I asked him not to tell you. Besides, we wouldn’t have this nice father daughter bonding moment if he had.”

She laughed, “Oh so we are bonding over vampires and shifters now?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “At least it isn’t about sex.”

She held her hand up, “No, I’ll puke.”

They laughed as Rosalie and Emmett entered the kitchen. Charlie took everything in stride as she told him everything. By the time she was done explaining they house was clean and the new windows had been installed. Now that Charlie knew Emmett didn’t have to do everything at a human pace.

Charlie frowned, “I guess we better get cleaned up.”

Bella groaned, “I don’t wanna.”

Rosalie chuckled as she took Bella’s hand and pulled her out of the house.

Charlie struggled to keep the smile off his face as he held his hand over his heart, “I’ll remember you fondly.”

Bella stuck her upper body out of the truck window as Emmett started the engine, “I’ll be the wind beneath your wings.”

Charlie’s laughter followed them out of the driveway as Rosalie jerked the girl back into the truck with a smirk, “Now I know where you get it from.”

.

.

Bella sat in a chair in Alice’s closet at the Cullen house. Rosalie had done her hair and Alice was finishing the last little bit of makeup. It wasn’t much since Tanya hated makeup, but Alice insisted. When she caught a look of herself in the mirror, she didn’t recognize herself. Her normally pale face was flushed, and her eyes were excited. Alice and Rosalie grinned at her in the mirror.

“So, I now see why you don’t talk about your mother.” Alice said darkly.

She sighed, “What has Renee done now?”

Rosalie snorted a laugh.

Alice frowned, “We, as in the family, overheard her last night talking to Phil before bed.”

Bella cringed, “Please say she didn’t insult Tanya.”

Alice growled angrily, “No, you.”

Bella relaxed, “Oh.”

Rosalie and Alice frowned at her.

She shrugged, “I’m used to it. I lived with her remember. She’s done it all my life.” She stood and moved to the wedding dress that Alice had made, “Among other things.” She mumbled softly.

Growls echoed around the room and Rosalie blurred to her, “What things?”

She shook her head, “I’m not getting into it right now. I’ll tell you after the wedding.”

There was a knock on the door and the old saying, speak of the devil and he shall appear, floated through her mind. Renee hurried into the room with a grimace. She could feel a spike of anger course through her that wasn’t her own and her mind instantly went to Tanya.

“Bella you need to hurry. We have to leave in ten minutes.”

She bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood.

Renee frowned at her, “Oh dear you look tired.”

If she bit down any harder, she would bite her own tongue off. For a moment she wondered if she would be able to throw Renee out the window of Alice’s room. A laugh bubbled out of Alice and Bella wondered if she had managed it or hurt herself instead. Another laugh burst from Alice and Rosalie quickly ushered Renee out of the room.

She hated wearing dresses, she really did. The only time she could ever remember wearing a dress was when she was a child and Renee had forced her to wear it. She was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Give her a scuffed old pair of boots or high tops and she was happy for the day. Heels were going to be the death of her, she just knew it as she slid them on.

She stared at herself in the mirror, shocked. The white corset dress was lined with black lace across the top and down her sides. She glanced down at the black lace trim that reminded her of the trees in the forest as it circled the dress, across the bottom with the tips stopping at shin height. The ties on her back was black to match the lace and she smiled at Alice.

“I hate dresses.”

Alice grinned, “Yes but you love this one.”

She turned back to the mirror and grinned. She knew Tanya would barely be able to keep her hands off her, and she was looking forward to that. She shook her head at herself as Alice and Rosalie rested their chins on her shoulders.

Rosalie smiled, “You really are beautiful Bella.”

Alice grinned, “Our sister is getting married.”

Bella smiled at them both, “I don’t know how to thank you both, for everything.”

Alice grinned, “Don’t worry we’ll think of something.”

They laughed as they wrapped their arms around hers and together the three of them left Alice’s room.

.

.

Tanya paced in the living room as she listened to Victoria and Darcy argue about who was going to stand beside Bella. Kate and Irina were already doing their hair and makeup while Carmen was putting the last touches on the food with Esme. She could feel the pull to her mate. She needed Bella beside her, needed to hold her. Last night had been too close. That son-of-a…

She took a deep breath. She had to keep herself calm, not wanting Bella to feel her anger. She still wasn’t clear just how much of the mate bond Bella could feel but she didn’t want to make things harder on her mate than was already necessary.

Charlie knocked on the open front door and Tanya turned to face him, “You don’t have to knock. You are family Charlie.”

He grinned, “Bella may have warned me it’s not polite to sneak up on distracted Vampire’s.” The house was filled with silence and he chuckled, “Don’t worry I’ve known since the Cullen’s left.”

Sound resumed and Tanya grinned, “She is so much like you.”

He grinned and winked at her, “It’s the Swan charm. It draws you in and then you can’t escape.”

Tanya chuckled, “I wouldn’t want to even if I could.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, as a blush rushed up his cheeks to his ears, and she couldn’t stop the grin. Bella got that from her father.

Renee’s voice sounded from behind him, “There you are Charlie. I thought you of all people would be against this.”

Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment before he cleared his face and turned, “Renee, can’t say that this is a pleasant surprise.”

Renee’s eyes narrowed at him, “I knew she would be worse off with you. Letting her run around at eighteen.”

He glared at her, “At least with me she was safe and unharmed.”

“Maybe if you had smacked her around, she wouldn’t be getting married at such a young age, and to a woman no less. Not to mention the fact that said woman is older.” Renee snapped at him.

Charlie rocked back on his feet with a smile, “Why don’t you tell our daughter that to her face.”

Renee glared at his challenge, “I will. They came in a separate car.” She spun on her high heel and walked back out the door.

Tanya could feel her anger ebb as she smiled, Bella was finally here. She blurred upstairs and pulled her designer black slacks on, tucking her button up silk blouse in. Kate and Irina appeared beside her with grins.

“Never thought you’d be doing this.” Kate grinned.

Tanya smirked, “You will too. When you find your mate.”

Irina held her blazer out for her to slide her arms into the coat, “Laurent doesn’t want to.”

Kate smirked, “Smart man.”

Tanya rolled her eyes, “You’ll see.”

A flutter of nerves hit her stomach and she chuckled. At her sister’s frowns she shook her head, “I am over a thousand years old and I’m nervous.”

Carmen grinned from behind her sisters, “Doesn’t matter how old you are, knowing that you will have your mate forever is the exciting part.”

She hugged the woman, “Thank you. Have you seen Bella?”

Carmen nodded, “She’s so beautiful.” Her eyes filled with tears before she blurred from the room.

Tanya sighed, “I can’t wait to see her.”

Kate smiled, “If you have a message for her I’m heading to the garage now.”

She shook her head, “She already knows.”

Kate disappeared and Irina smiled at her, “Things are only going to get better from now on.”

Tanya nodded as she thought about holding Bella in their bedroom in Denali. She couldn’t wait to get home but was happy to stay for the school year, to make her mate happy. She was a little upset that they only had two days for the honeymoon, but she was already making plans for them to spend next summer making up for it, when Bella was a horny vampire. She grinned at the thought and Irina rolled her eyes.

“You are getting as bad as Kate.”

Tanya laughed as she followed her sister down to the back yard. The white garden arch sat at the end of the path where she would stand with Bella and say I do. She smiled at the beautiful flowers that flowed across the arch and down the sides. A large tree behind the arch was wrapped in lights and framed by two rose bushes, at Rosalie’s request. Chairs were placed in rows on each side of the aisle, since it was only family and a few of Bella’s friends there weren’t too many. A large dance floor was already placed to the right of the porch where plain white lights were strung above it. She knew that when it got dark and the dancing began the lights would be switched to multicolored and flashing. Something Kate had insisted on.

Tables were sat on the opposite side of the dance floor where people would be able to eat and dance. One long table was placed at the top of the dance floor, the place where the brides would be with the men and women that would standing with them. Bella had Ash, Darcy and Rosalie on her side. Alice had looked slightly hurt but Bella had pointed out that she was the one who put it all together and made the dress. Tanya had Carmen, Kate, Irina and Eleazar at her side.

She smiled as Alice appeared beside her, “What do you think?”

Tanya smiled at the younger vampire, “It’s beautiful Alice. I could never thank you enough.”

Alice grinned, “Oh you will, don’t worry.” She tapped her temple before she disappeared again.

Tanya frowned at what that could mean but shook her head, something for her to think about a different day. Today was all about her mate. She spotted Irina walking towards her with a smile, “It’s time.”

They took their places as the guests were seated. She couldn’t stop the small glare she gave Renee at her whispered insult to Phil and Charlie had to cover his laugh with a cough as he quickly disappeared. She shrugged it off as the music started.

She had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in her life as Bella entered her vision, on Charlie’s arm. Her smile lit up her face as she watched her mate avoid her gaze. She kept the frown hidden as a blush rushed up Bella’s face and Kate chuckled quietly. She knew Kate must have done something to her mate, which she would pay for later.

.

.

Bella took a deep breath as she stood with Kate, Darcy and Ash. Her nerves were dragons in her stomach, flapping their wings wildly. “This is stupid,” she muttered.

Kate chuckled, “Don’t worry Bella. Your nerves will disappear when you see Tanya,” she grinned wickedly, “Because your mind will return to the gutter with images of Tanya naked and screaming your name.”

Bella gasped as the music started and Rosalie growled at her in warning, “Tanya will kill you for that when she finds out.”

Kate wrapped her arm around Bella’s shoulders, “My little sister wouldn’t tell on me, would you.”

Charlie smiled as he walked to her, “You ready Bells?”

She could only nod. If she spoke she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth after Kate’s comment. She took her fathers arm and took a deep breath, “Don’t let me fall dad.”

He grinned and tightened his hold on her hand, “Never.”

She couldn’t look at Tanya as they stepped around the corner and the arch came into view. Kate’s comment kept racing through her mind and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop seeing Tanya naked. Beneath her and begging her for more. She felt the blush rush up her face and the tips of her ears burned hotly as she focused on Carlisle at the end of the aisle. His smile was reassuring as Charlie placed her hand in Tanya’s before kissing her temple and taking his seat on the end of the front aisle.

She tried to look at Tanya, but Kate’s comment would not go away. Tanya slid the rings on her finger and smiled, “I do.”

Her trembling hand slid the rings on Tanya’s finger and she finally looked up into her honey gold eyes, “I do.”

Tanya’s smile widened as she stared down at her young mate, satisfaction and warmth spreading through her body. Bella was finally hers and no body could take her away from her. She pulled the girl against her for the kiss and it lasted a little longer than it should, but everyone clapped and cheered all the same.

When they parted, they kept their bodies close as they walked hand in hand down the aisle. They took their seats at the lead table as everyone grabbed food from the buffet style area that Carmen, Maude, and Esme had set up. Bella couldn’t take her eyes off Tanya as they leaned closer.

“What’s wrong baby?” Tanya asked worriedly now that they were mostly alone.

She glanced over at Kate with a smile. She hadn’t been nervous the entire time. She was too worried that her eyes would give something away, that she had been able to make it through the whole ceremony without tripping or messing up. She would never tell Tanya and risk Kate getting in trouble for helping her, in her own way.

Tanya placed her hand on her face to force her to look at her, “What did Kate do?”

Bella smiled shyly as the tips of her ears burned again, “Nothing. She’s just an amazing sister.”

Tanya frowned at her, but Bella placed a kiss on her lips stopping her from pushing.

When they were done eating the music started and Rosalie smiled as she said, “If the lovebirds would please come onto the dance floor.”

Bella’s eyes widened in horror, “You promised.” She hissed at Rosalie.

Rosalie only smiled back at her as Tanya stood and held her hand out. Bella took it with a death glare at Rosalie before allowing Tanya to lead her onto the dance floor. She took a deep breath as A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started. Tanya pulled her closer and started to move but Bella grinned at her and pushed away slightly. She moved with ease and Tanya glanced at Emmett, he grinned as he sat in his chair and closed his eyes. She looked back at Bella and saw a hint of whiskey gold in her mate’s eyes.

She twirled her out and pulled her back in closer, “When did you learn to dance?”

Bella smiled, “Secret lessons with the family. Kate and Irina mentioned you love the Waltz.”

Tanya grinned, “Is that why you agreed to it so fast?”

Bella spun away from her again with a smirk on her face, before Tanya pulled her back in, “I wanted to make you happy.”

They danced across the floor, their movements in sync. Tanya had never felt happier in her life and she knew she would only be happier with Bella by her side. Tanya kissed her as they moved and only parted to twirl her mate before capturing her lips again. She couldn’t help but get lost in her mate as Bella held her eyes when they parted only to kiss when they were brought back together. Tanya swallowed a growl when the song ended because she could dance with her mate forever.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Bella smiled up at her, the whiskey gold disappeared slowly as Emmett pulled Rosalie onto the dance floor. Bella kissed her deeply as more music played and she danced with Darcy and Ash. Tanya walked over to Carlisle and smiled at him.

“Thank you for doing this. I know it was hard.”

He shook his head, “Edward is not the man I thought he was. Bella is family now and we protect family.” He smiled at her brightly, “Esme is dying to dance.”

She grinned, “Of course.”

She stared out at her family. Even some of the wolves had shown up, like the Alpha. They were showing Bella support and that was all she could ask for. She knew eventually they would have to discuss arrangements for Bella’s turning but she was hoping that her mate would want to be in Denali. She scanned the area and felt her stomach drop, she didn’t see her wife.

Bella slipped off the dance floor when no one was looking and hurried around the corner of the house. She needed a minute to clear her mind and breath. Everything was so overwhelmingly beautiful and perfect. She was married and Tanya was hers forever. She was going to start school in two days as a married teenager. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it but in the past twenty minutes it’s all she was thinking about.

Tanya is her wife and just thinking about it made desire for the woman burn in her chest. She would be introducing Tanya as her wife when school started, a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She shook her head; the wedding was getting to her. Her emotions were way out of control and she needed to reign them back in.

“Bella there you are.”

She groaned quietly as Renee rounded the corner, “We’ll be leaving soon, and I wanted a moment alone with you.”

She turned to the woman, “I need to get back.” Renee caught her arm and jerked her against the wall. She clenched her teeth in anger.

“I wasn’t in time to stop this wedding, but I’ll be damned if I don’t say anything about it now.” She stepped into Bella’s personal space, “How dare you humiliate me by marrying a woman, and an older one at that.”

Bella glared at her, “Tanya is my wife not that woman. Get it right.”

She didn’t see Phil’s hand coming or she would have prepared for it. The loud hard smack echoed off the wall of the house, “Do not disrespect your mother.”

Bella spit a mouth full of blood in his face, “You are not my father.”

“No, I am.” Charlie said behind Phil. Phil spun around and Charlie’s fist connected with his face. Phil hit the ground holding his eye. Charlie glared down at him, “You ever touch my daughter again and I will kill you.”

Bella’s eyes widened and her heart swelled with pride.

Renee glared at Charlie, “Now you know why I left.”

He glared right back, “Leave and don’t come back.”

Renee spun to Bella, “What have you got to say for yourself?”

She smirked, “I’m going to go find my wife, I’m hungry.”

Renee gasped, her eyes getting wide, before she stomped away, “Get up you big baby.” Phil hurried after her.

Charlie doubled over in laughter, “Eww, but that was good.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they walked back around the corner.

Tanya frowned as she crossed the yard to Kate and Irina, “Have you seen Bella?”

They shook their heads, “We thought she was with you.” Irina said, scanning the crowd.

Kate’s eyes widened and Tanya spun around, following her line of sight. Bella and Charlie walked around the corner at the other side of the house laughing. Her eyes zeroed in on the blood on her wife’s lip and she blurred across the yard appearing beside Bella.

Bella held a napkin over her lip and jumped, startled. “I can explain.”

Tanya’s black eyes stared at her angrily, “Please do.”

Kate and Irina had joined them, and the rest of the family was slowly appearing near enough to hear them.

Charlie swallowed. He held his hand up, pointing at her and said quickly, “Bella spit on Phil.”

She gasped and pointed at Charlie, “He punched him.”

Kate laughed, “Awe man and I missed it.”

Tanya pulled her wife against her and led her into the house. They stood in the downstairs bathroom as she closed the door, “What happened?”

Bella sighed, “Phil slapped me.”

A growl rumbled in the back of Tanya’s throat.

She turned and cleaned her lip off at the sink. “Don’t worry they left and after what I said to Renee, I don’t think she’ll be back anytime soon.” She smirked at her wife in the mirror.

Tanya rubbed her head and sighed, “You will be the death of me one day Isabella Denali.”

Bella turned to her, “That reminds me.”

Tanya’s eyes widened as Bella quickly unbuttoned her pants, “What are you doing?”

Bella knelt in front of her, “Kissing my wife.”

Tanya groaned as Bella’s tongue found her easily, her head falling back against the door as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Ten minutes later Bella was smirking as she crossed onto the dance floor with Darcy and Ash.

Darcy grinned at her, “I know that look.”

Ash laughed as they danced to an upbeat song with heavy bass, “Get some Mrs. Denali.”

She grinned as they watch Tanya stumble out of the back door, still trying to wipe the ‘Just fucked’ look off her face and failing miserably. “Every chance I can get.” They laughed as they danced well into the night.

.

.

Bella groaned as she slowly awoke the next morning. Her body ached but the jackhammer in her head hated her. She was naked with the sheet only covering her butt. Her legs could feel the cool breeze of the open window as rain battered against the house. Without opening her eyes, she reached out for Tanya but found the cold empty bed instead. She lifted her head and frowned as she glanced around, barely able to open her eyes. Slowly the memory of the night before started coming back to her and she groaned even louder.

After the humans had left Darcy and Victoria had pulled out the alcohol. She Darcy and Ash had drank way too much and Bella had straddled Tanya in her wedding dress in front of everyone. Tanya of course hadn’t protested until Bella whispered in her ear, something about what she wanted to do to her. After that Tanya couldn’t keep her hands off her wife and Bella wasn’t complaining. Around four in the morning Tanya had kicked everyone out so Bella could do said things to her, and the rest of the morning was spent in a very heated and rough love making session.

Her body was bruised from Tanya’s hands and she was sore and throbbing between her thighs. Tanya had surprised her with a strap on and since she was intoxicated, she agreed to whatever would make her mate happy. Now she was wondering if they had gotten a little too wild. She sat up and had to wait for the room to stop spinning before standing up. Her body felt weird, like a pulled muscle except everywhere and she was on fire. She stood at the window enjoying the breeze on her face before stumbling to the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and her eyes widened, she fell backwards in her shock. The middle of her back hit the tub and she bit her lip to stifle a grunt of pain. She quickly pulled herself up using the counter for support. She leaned closer and shook her head.

“This can’t be happening.” She whispered hoarsely.

Her throat was sore and on fire as she quickly splashed cold water on her face and rubbed it down her neck. She bit her lip against the scream of pain as she rubbed on her neck, even shoving a towel in her mouth to bite down on. She stared wide eyed at the base of her neck.

She stared at the perfectly shaped bite mark that Tanya had left on her.


	13. Power Surge

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

Usual characters are Myers but there are a lot of my own characters in this story since I’m trying something different

.

.

Bella felt the fire in her veins as it moved through her body. This couldn’t be happening, Tanya had bit her during their passionate, albeit rough sex. After their wedding. She grinned in the mirror.

She shook her head; no this couldn’t be good. She had school in two days and then she would be surrounded by innocent human’s that didn’t deserve to die because she and her wife had rough sex. They would die at her hand because she loved sex with her wife. She wanted more sex with her wife.

She was getting completely off topic.

She shook her head as the fire burned hotter and she doubled over, gripping her stomach. Wasn’t she supposed to be unconscious during the turning process? She frowned at her arms, the bite marks clearly visible and shimmering in the light.

She stood straight up and frowned in the mirror, “This is not normal.” She slapped her hand over her mouth. Her voice was different, already? When she spoke again it was back to normal.

“Great puberty all over again.” She grimaced.

She turned to return to the bedroom, but she was already there. She blinked as she stared around the room. She grabbed the first pair of clean smelling jeans and began to dress, rolling her eyes at the ripping of fabric. She grabbed a long sleeve turtleneck out of Tanya’s dresser, being gentler, and pulled it on as she snatched her untied boots off the floor. She hopped on one foot as she pulled a boot on. She was down the stairs before she pulled the other boot on.

Tanya’s voice sounded upstairs in their bedroom, “Bella?”

She silently snatched Tanya’s keys off the table by the door and turned to get in the car. She was suddenly in the car and her eyes widened. She shook her head as she started the car. Tanya knocked on the window and she jumped before hitting the button.

“Hey sleepy head, where you going? I only have you for two days by myself.” She smirked.

“I... Uh…I’m going to go get some food from the diner.” She refused to look at her wife.

Tanya frowned, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No.” she said to quickly. “No, I’ll be right back. Twenty minutes tops.”

“Okay.” She leaned into the window and kissed her lips, “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Bella felt her arousal instantly and her mind became a fog of lust. She wanted her, needed be inside of her and to claim her. She stomped on the gas and shot backwards down the drive. She sped towards the Cullen house and found Carlisle and Eleazar in the kitchen. They frowned at her as she gripped their arms, too tight for a human.

“Office. Now.”

She dragged them into Carlisle’s office while the family stared at her with frowns. Once the door was shut, she turned to them, and pulled the turtleneck off, “I would be more embarrassed, maybe later, but what the fuck is happening to me?”

They frowned and examined the bite marks, “Tanya bit you?”

She nodded, “Yes but she didn’t even notice. I didn’t until I woke up about ten minutes ago.”

There was a knock on the office door and Carlisle blurred to it, placing his hand firmly against it, “What?”

Carmen’s voice answered with worry, “Is everything alright?”

Eleazar answered hurriedly, “Fine. Give us a moment dear.”

When they were sure she was no longer by the door they turned back to the girl. “Do you feel the burn?”

She nodded as she looked down at her arms, “Yes, everywhere but mostly my throat.” She shook her head, “I need water. How are you guys not smelling this?” Her mind was overloaded.

They stared at her with frowns, “You are truly one-of-a-kind Bella.”

She gasped and doubled over in pain. She leaned on Carlisle’s desk as the pain seared her body. When it passed, she took a deep breath and stood straight. Both vampires were watching her carefully and she sighed, “What does this mean?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t go to school.” Carlisle mused.

“We could go back to Denali, Carmen could homeschool.” Eleazar began to pace back and forth.

She shook her head, “It’s my senior year. I want to do it here.”

“What about if you finish turning in school?” Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, “I’ll stay home if I feel worse.”

“And Tanya?” Eleazar asked, “The whole family is going to be worried about you during this time.”

She collapsed on Carlisle’s sofa, “Why can’t my life ever be easy?”

Eleazar sat with her while Carlisle exited his office when Esme knocked, worriedly. Eleazar rubbed her back gently, “Tanya is going to be angry if you don’t tell her.”

“I don’t want to hurt her.” She shook her head, “What if she gets mad?”

He smiled, “Then the sex will be amazing.”

She laughed as the tips of her ears burned hotter than the rest of her body. She gasped and felt the cold venom in her chest, fingers of ice trying to dig into every part of her body. She clutched at her chest as she leaned forward her breath not leaving her body.

Eleazar rubbed her back gently, “Scream if you need to Bella.”

She shook her head as she let out a breath, “No. It will only make things worse. I have to keep this from Tanya until the right time.”

He frowned, “She is your mate and our coven leader, also she’s your wife and she can make your life miserable.”

She grimaced, “Just until I figure out how to tell her, so she won’t be upset. It was an accident.”

He held his hands up, “Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me. You were going to be turned anyway.”

She chuckled, “True, but I’d like to keep this from the others until I can tell Tanya.”

He nodded, “Good luck with Alice.”

She grimaced at him, “You are no help.”

He laughed, “I’ve seen Tanya angry. I am not getting in the middle.”

She smirked at him, “You are already in the middle, you know before her.”

His smile disappeared, “Shit.”

She laughed as she stood and left the office. Eleazar followed with his head hung and his shoulders slumped. She couldn’t help but laugh at him as she sat between Emmett and Rosalie on the sofa.

Emmett frowned at her, “Aren’t you supposed to be with your wife?”

She nodded, “Yeah about that. I’m nervous for school.” She told a half truth.

She was nervous for school, for so many more reasons’ than the original but still. Not only was she going back after having spent the end of the year and most of the summer like a zombie but now she was married, to someone else. She could only imagine the rumors that would be swirling around her come Monday. Now there was the whole newborn could destroy the entire school in a rage thing. So, yeah, she was nervous for school.

On top of all that she had Edward running around with a chip on his shoulder. Like it was her fault that she was Tanya’s mate. He was the one that had decided to leave. He was the one that wanted her dead since he had helped James the entire time. She was happy now with Tanya.

Then there was Charlie. He wasn’t supposed to know about vampires, but he had taken it well. Much like her he just ran with the punches. How was he going to survive? She now had to worry that he was going to end up in her situation. The Volturi laws were crystal clear about humans and them knowing about vampires. It was different with her and Tanya because they were married and mates, and Bella is turning. Charlie was a whole different ballgame.

There were so many things swirling in her mind at once that she didn’t notice her phone vibrating in her pocket. She lost herself in the thoughts, not moving. Not even blinking anymore. Was she really going to go to school and put everyone at risk? Charlie knew now so she could easily go back home to Denali.

She smiled as she thought about Denali. She missed the motel and Tanya’s house. It was more of a home to her than any other place. She missed the snow and Duncan; the shop was freeing for her. She wanted to go home.

Tanya frowned at her wife as she knelt in front of her, “How long has she been like this?”

Rosalie frowned, “An hour. She talked to Carlisle and Eleazar and then sat here and hasn’t even blinked since.”

Tanya cupped the girl’s cheek, “Baby?”

Bella could feel Tanya’s hand on her face, but it was a ghost. She was losing herself to the burn that had reached her mind. A blinding heat seared the inside of her skull and she pressed her fingers to her temple so fast she didn’t even know her arm had moved.

Tanya startled at the sudden movement as Bella gripped her head and winced in pain. She gripped the girl’s hand, “Bella what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, she couldn’t tell Tanya in Esme’s house and risk her tearing it down, “Nothing. Headache.” She glanced up at Eleazar before shaking her head, “I guess I’m just tired.”

“Bella,” Eleazar started.

She was on her feet in a blink, “I’m tired Eleazar.” She glared at him feeling the rush of anger and dizziness from moving too fast.

Tanya ran her hands down her mate’s arms, “Okay baby. I’ll take you home and we can-“

She shook her head, “No.” She moved away from her as a flood of different emotions swept through her body. She looked at Eleazar pleadingly. She was losing control quickly.

He gripped her arm, “Office. Now.” He jerked her around towards the office.

Tanya growled angrily, “Don’t.”

They ignored her as they moved into the office. He spun to her, “I hate to say this but why don’t you go get some air. Outside and not surrounded by so many breakable items.”

She sighed, “I could go to the Rez.” He grimaced. “Face it being around the wolves would be better than alone.”

He shook his head, “It’s best if you stay around your family right now. We can control you better than they ever could. Besides,” his look turned smug, “If you hurt one of them, you’ll never forgive yourself.”

She glared at him, “That’s a low blow.”

He grinned, “I know.”

She groaned as she sat on the sofa, “How am I going to survive this?”

He patted her back, “Your family will help you. Now go outside and don’t go too far. Take a few deep breaths and then come back and we’ll tell your wife.”

She nodded and slipped out of the house quickly. The cool air felt good on her face as she stumbled through the woods behind the house. She could see the house in the distance so she knew they could see her just fine, plus there was always Alice.

She turned and found Jacob walking towards her quickly, “Hey.”

He hesitated for a moment then stopped, “Bella.” he frowned, “You smell different.”

She smirked at him, “It’s called sex Jake.”

He shook his head with a grimace, “I can smell that too but it’s different. You smell like sex but mostly your wife.”

She froze, “What?”

He nodded, “It’s very subtle but it’s there. What’s up?”

She shook her head and mumbled to herself, “I haven’t even told Tanya yet.”

He frowned, “Where is she? I thought you two were spending the next two days alone.”

She shrugged, “She’s talking to the Cullen’s I would suspect.”

“I came to warn you.”

“About what?” she frowned.

“Edward was on our land.”

She groaned; she had forgotten all about the wolves the last few days. “I know why.”

He frowned, “He broke the treaty.”

She began explaining what had happened and that the other Cullen’s had nothing to do with it. She told him about Edwards attack on her and Charlie and that her family wants to kill him. When she was done, he was shaking.

He nodded, “So Edward is fair game?”

She nodded, “Yep. You get your wish Jake.”

He grinned, “I’ll let Sam know.”

She gasped and hit her knees as she grabbed her chest, a surge of cold fire blasting through her chest. Her heart constricted painfully as the venom slithered inside. Jacob hit his knees beside her and rubbed her back gently.

“Bella what’s wrong?”

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. She was so focused on not screaming she couldn’t answer him.

.

Alice screamed, startling every vampire in the house as she blurred out of the house, “Bella’s future disappeared.”

Tanya blurred to where she had seen her wife last and found nothing. She could smell the wolf’s scent mixing with Bella’s nearby and snarled as she followed it to the border. She paced up and down the line trying to decide whether or not she should cross it.

Alice gripped her arm, “I can’t see anything over there. If she is with them, she should be fine but if you go and get hurt, she will kill all of us.”

Tanya glared at the pixie before turning back to the line, need filling her body.

.

Jacob sat Bella on the sofa in his house as Billy handed her a cold wet rag, “What’s going on?”

She held it to her burning forehead, “I’m turning.”

Both of them froze and she sighed, “It was an accident and Tanya doesn’t know. I’m supposed to be unconscious but for some reason I’m awake and I can feel the venom coursing through me.”

Jacob shivered as he sat next to her, “How long?”

“Three days.”

Billy moved to the phone and called Sam to fill him in. Jacob grinned at her, “Sex?”

She laughed, “Yes.”

He burst into laughter until his father got off the phone and turned to them, “Sam is on his way.”

They waited ten minutes for Sam and Bella moved outside into the cool air as he parked in the driveway. “Do I congratulate you or…” he trailed off as he hugged her.

She chuckled, “I don’t know yet.”

He nodded, “Alright well the treaty is void as long as you all don’t hunt around here.”

She nodded, “Okay but?”

He laughed, “No buts. Just help every now and then.”

She laughed, “Oh boy.”

The air shifted and Darcy and Ash appeared beside her, “Bella!”

She jumped slightly startled by their sudden appearance, “What the hell Darcy?”

Sam growled angrily as he backed away from them, “Who the hell are you?”

Darcy grinned, “The best friend. Are you all the guard dogs?”

A chorus of growls echoed around them and Bella sighed, “What are you two doing here?”

Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Tanya sent us. They can’t come here and she’s panicking. Alice saw your future disappear.”

She felt her heart drop as she turned to Sam, “I have to go.”

He shook his head, “Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she shook her head, “Dogs really don’t listen do they.”

Sam’s body shook as he stepped forward. Ash appeared between them, his eyes dark and his voice dangerous, “You really don’t want to do that.” A slow hum of energy rolled of him and Bella gasped at the power she felt surge into her body.

It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. It was breath taking and addicting all at the same time. She felt her muscles coil in her body and a grin spread across her face. This was not good. Darcy frowned as she looked over at her.

“Ash,” Darcy said worriedly. He turned to Bella and his eyes widened.

Bella’s eyes were a swirling mix of red and green. Her body was practically vibrating with the power that he was giving off. He quickly reigned in his anger and Bella collapsed on the ground with a lopsided grin and red eyes. The feeling of power was creating a cloud around her mind. She couldn’t think straight. Her thoughts were jumbled together mixing into one big blur. She couldn’t decipher one from the other. Tanya’s face was the only thing she could understand, her mate. The woman she loves. Only Tanya.

.

.

Tanya stood in the bedroom at the Denali house waiting for word from Darcy and Ash. Victoria had been livid when Darcy offered to take Ash and go find Bella. Tanya couldn’t blame her. Their instincts were to protect their mates and sending Darcy straight into a wolf’s den as it were, was the complete opposite of that. The air shifted and she blurred downstairs.

Ash and Darcy stood in the middle of the living room, Bella’s body limp in his arms. She blurred to him and took her mate’s cool body from him, “What happened?”

Darcy laughed, “She’s sort of overdosed on power at the moment.”

Victoria wrapped her arms around Darcy, “What do you mean overdosed?”

Tanya stared down at Bella’s red glazed eyes, small bouts of green swirling in and out of them.

Ash frowned, “I didn’t realize that you had bit her.”

Tanya’s head snapped up, “I didn’t…”

Eleazar nodded, “You did. It’s why she was at the Cullen’s. She wanted to tell you when you wouldn’t be so mad but…”

She glared at her coven mate, “We’ll discuss this later. Why isn’t she moving?”

Darcy laughed as she pushed Victoria down on the sofa and sat on her lap, “Have you ever seen a human blissed out? You know like when they are high or on ecstasy. That’s kind of how Bella is right now. She’ll fall asleep when the power has faded and then she’ll wake up with one hell of a hangover.” She chuckled.

Tanya glared at Ash, “You?”

He nodded while frowning at the floor, “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Tanya blurred upstairs with her mate and laid her mate on the bed as Bella closed her eyes, feeling safe. All she could do now was wait. They were left alone as Bella slept and Tanya refused to leave the room. She read for a while before getting annoyed at having read the same sentence four hundred times. She still wasn’t sure if Bella wanted this and the fact that she couldn’t remember even biting the girl frightened her. She threw the book across the room and it hit the wall with a loud thump.

Bella blurred off the bed, placing her back in the corner of the room, crouched defensively with a growl on her lips. Tanya stood slowly. There was no way she had turned yet, could she?

She held her hands up, “It’s oaky baby. There’s no danger now.”

Bella felt her mind trying to connect the dots. She knew this voice, this woman. Her mind couldn’t remember. Everything was still slowly swimming into focus. All she knew for sure was that sound should not have been that loud. She could hear an animal’s tongue lapping at water, near the river. That couldn’t be right because the river was a mile away. The room was dark in front of her, the moonlight casting a silvery glow on the items and occupants.

Her thoughts began to solidify in her mind, the icy venom making them firm. A slow burn began in the back of her throat one moment and the next it was gone. Cold flames licking at the back of her throat, taunting her with what was to come over the next few days. Her chest vibrated with a growl as the woman stepped closer.

“Bella do not growl at me.” Tanya said firmly.

It only angered her more and the growl intensified. She couldn’t stop it. She knew the woman did not mean her harm, but she had never been good at following orders. Her human eyes scanned the room, marking the window and door as her only escapes. The woman in front of her was much older and stronger than her. She couldn’t read how fast she was at the moment, but her mind was still slightly clouded.

She remembered the power that had been coursing through her body and reached out, not finding it. She felt the woman’s energy in front of her but wasn’t sure if she should pull from her or not. Was it worth the risk? Could she escape in time? Did she want to escape this woman? Her growl stopped suddenly. Her mind worked faster than she remembered, and her hand was on her temple before she even thought of moving it. She rubbed her head gently as the woman took another step towards her. The growl returned.

“Baby stop growling at me,” Tanya pleaded.

Her mind relished in the woman’s words, soothing the never-ending thoughts that slammed into her brain. She cocked her head at the woman and grinned, “Mine.”

Tanya nodded, “That’s right. I’m yours.”

Her heart swelled at Tanya’s words. She was beginning to remember everything. Was this what it was going to be like until she finished her turn? She didn’t know if she could handle this. She felt the icy fingers digging deeper in her chest and clutched at it, wanting to rip her heart out.

Tanya blurred to her and caught her wrist, “I know it hurts baby. I’m here.”

She felt herself relax at Tanya’s touch. It was instinctual. Her mind and body knew that Tanya was her comfort, her safety. She grinned as a surge of lust rushed from her mind down her body. She throbbed and she looked up at Tanya.

Tanya smirked, “You are going to be one hell of a newborn to control.”

Bella gripped her arms and blurred them to the bed. It happened so fast she didn’t know how she had even moved before thinking it. Tanya was below her moaning in pleasure as the fire lapped at the back of her throat again. She ignored it, knowing it would go away after a few minutes. She slid down Tanya’s body and smirked as she ripped the fabric covering her wife’s most sensitive area.

“I need a drink.” She growled.

Tanya’s head snapped back against the bed as Bella’s tongue worked it’s magic vigorously. She felt the first orgasm quickly approaching and knew they were not going to be getting out of bed until they had to go to school.


End file.
